Bendita Gripe
by Eliceify
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia intentando tener una relacion...en algo normal... contiene lemons, momentos embarasosos, Soul society, etc. Soy un asco en los summarys asi que pasen, lean, disfruten y comenten :D
1. Bendita Gripe

**Mi primer fanfic! :O yo tambien estoy sorprendida en realidad amo esta pareja de lo contrario no creo q hubiera escrito esto jajaja esta idea se me vino a la mente no se como. creo q leer tantos fanfics aca de estos dos me hizo querer escribir uno yo tambien asi q agradezco a tods los escritores ;) **

**Espero q les guste y q dejen comentarios jeje aqui va**

**Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (saber eso me mata por dentro) pero los adoro asi q los uso para esto jaja**

* * *

><p>Era sábado de noche y la mayoría de jóvenes estarían haciendo algo productivo, como salir a pasear o festejar algo sin motivo aparente, pero para un joven de pelo anaranjado era diferente. No porque no haya tenido planes o no haya sido invitado, su trabajo (adquirido no tanto a su voluntad) como shinigami substituto tampoco era exactamente la razon. Aunque tenia bastante que ver.<p>

"Rukia! hey Rukia! estas bien?" grito mientras golpeaba la puerta del armario donde se "hospedaba" dicha shinigami.

"Si...vete"

Ichigo suspiró irritado.

La razón por la que no había salido era porque esa enana estaba enferma aunque no lo admitiera. La noche anterior habia llovido bastante y ella, cumpliendo sus deberes de shinigami habia estado fuera. Sin saco. Sin paraguas. Obviamente estaba resfriada. Ichigo no lo admitiria pero estaba preocupado por ella, aunque se habia encerrado en su armario desde el día anterior y se negaba a salir. En serio qué tan mal podía estar?

"Rukiaaa! abre maldicion!"

...

"Rukia?"

...

"RUKIA!" ya harto el pelinaranja abrio el clóset solo para encontrar a la pequeña shinigami con el rostro completamente rojo, temblando y al parecer medio inconciente.

_Dejo que su fiebre avanzara tanto? _pensó. _Maldicion mi padre no sabe que ella esta aquí no puedo bajarla!._ Miro el rostro sudoroso de la joven y decidió acercarse. Debia sacarla de alli. al acercarse a ella sin embargo Rukia despertó y miro a los ojos preocupados del muchacho.

"I-Ichigo... lo... lo lamento" Y eso fue todo para que Ichigo la tomara en brazos y la llevara al baño. _Necesita una ducha debo bajar esta maldita fiebre_.

Dejó a Rukia suavemente en el piso del baño mientras abria la ducha y esperaba que comenzara a caer agua tibia. Regresó a ver a la pelinegra. No pensaba en nada que no fuera curarla en ese momento, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no podría mantenerse en pie por sí sola se saco los zapatos y la camisa que llevaba puesto. Ignorando los ojos, ahora mas abiertos de ella, la acuno entre sus brazos y se metieron a la ducha juntos. Rukia temblo al sentir el agua en su piel haciendo que Ichigo la abrazara más fuerte.

"Ya va a pasar Rukia tranquilizate" Sabía que era pequeña y fina pero al tenerla entre sus brazos temió que si la sostenía demasiado fuerte podría acerle daño. Pero... a su vez tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacia sentir... bien. Como que podía protegerla mejor. Y el contacto de su piel con la suya daba una cálida y acogedora sensación.

"I- Ichigo" La pelinegra nunca habia tenido una fiebre tan fuerte en su vida. Ademas no era muy común enfermarse en Soul Society gracias al cuarto escuadrón. Recordaba los ojos de Ichigo cuando la vio en el armario y se quiso patear a si misma. No le gustaba que el joven se preocupara por ella más de lo necesario. Pero ahorita se estaba aferrando a el por los escalofríos que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Simplemente no podía hacerlos parar y estar entre los fuertes brazos de Ichigo la reconfortaba. Sabía que él no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Una vez que ella dejó de temblar salieron, Ichigo aun con ella en brazos, para ponerle una ropa mas abrigada. El shinigami sustituto la situó en su cama con cuidado y le sacó su vestido, ahora empapado rápidamente.

Error.

Con el agua el brazier, blanco, de la pequeña mujer estaba completamente transparente. Ichigo se puso más rojo que un tomate. Tragó saliva fuertemente. Claro que la shinigami le atraía pero nunca había pensado de _esa_ manera en ella, y ahora la tenia mojada, en su cama, en ropa interior, y podía ver claramente el contorno de sus... Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente intentando no clavar su mirada en cierta parte de su compañera, con bastante esfuerzo de su parte.

_Maldición! Está enferma! No puedes dejar que tus hormonas saquen lo mejor de ti Kurosaki! Lo primordial es que se mejore!_

Una vez controladas sus hormonas, bueno decidió no mirar sino solo al cabello de la shinigami, abrió las cobijas y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara. No quería dejarla asi (tampoco podía) hasta que buscara algo de ropa abrigada para ella. Sin embargo cuando se levanto sintió una mano en su muñeca.

"No me dejes" la fiebre dejó tan exahusta a Rukia que sentía miedo. No le importaba la ausencia de su ropa o la cara sumamente sonrojada de Ichigo tan solo sentía que no quería estar sola. Sabía que estaba comlpetamente fuera de personaje mostrándose así de debil y asustada pero no le importaba. Un frío comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y comenzó de nuevo a temblar.

El pelinaranja no sabía que hacer, tal vez si era mejor llamar a su padre o a Urahara. Rukia se veía muy muy mal y... lo que lo espantaba era lo asustada que parecía. Miró con su ceño fruncido al cielo pensando que hacer. No podía dejarla así. Además había escuchado en algún momento de su vida, probablemente del pervertido de su padre, que el calor que emiten dos cuerpos juntos es mayor que cualquier cosa. De nuevo la sangre subió a su rostro. Qué demonios le pasaba?. No, no no... debía bajar donde su padre y pedirle ayuda. Regresó a ver a Rukia y cometió otro error.

La miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos siempre parecian traspasarle el alma a Ichigo. Le daban fuerza, le reprochaban o simplemente hablaban. Si, era como si hablaran por sus miradas. Y lo que ahorita veía en Rukia era dolor y miedo. Y no pudo soportarlo más.

De un movimiento estaba recostado bajo las sábanas encima de la pequeña shinigami. Su cuerpo cubria todo el cuerpo de la mujer y sentía lo frío que estaba. Hasta la punta de sus pies estaban helados. El shinigami sustituto cerró los ojos y paso sus brazos debajo de ella, abrazándola por su pequeña cintura y ganándose un escalofrío ya que Rukia posó sus heladas manos en su pecho para calentarlas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad por el cambio de temperaturas de sus cuerpos que ahora estaban juntos sin casi nada de ropa cabe recalcar.

El muchacho trataba con todo su ser de no_ pensar_.

Rukia estaba en ropa interior y él solo en un pantalón. Las manos de ella, que ya se estaban comenzando a calentar, se movían por su pecho buscando más calor. Esas delicadas y pequeñas manos provocaban sin querer que su respiración sea agitada y un extraño calor recorriera su cuerpo sin contar que sus hormonas comenzaban a querer salir a flote. Las piernas de la chica también se estaban moviendo causando fricción en la ya torturada parte de su pantalón que sabía iba a comenzar a ajustarle si continuaba así.

Juntó su cabeza a la de ella sonrojado y gruñó fuertemente en su oído.

"Ru- Rukia!.. Por el amor de Dios quédate _quieta_! No pongas esto más... difícil para mí" Pensó que decir "duro" no sería muy apropiado. Cierto, muy cierto en su caso pero no apropiado.

Ahora eran ambos los que estaban completamente sonrojados, y no exactamente por la fiebre. La pequeña shinigami, entendiendo a la perfección decidió no mover ni un músculo desde ese momento. Sin embargo poco a poco fué ganándole el sueño. Estaba cómoda. Se sentía segura aunque estaba medio desnuda bajo el cuepro de un adolescente que se negaba a abrir sus ojos y se movía tan poco que parecía que estuviera en coma, se sentía más segura que nunca. Confiaba en él. No era algo muy sensato de su parte pero así se sentía. Era Ichigo des pués de todo. Suspiró y lo abrazó pasando sus delicados brazos por su caliente y musculosa espalda atrayéndola más hacia ella buscando su calor.

"Gracias... idiota" se dejó llevar por el sueño ya que estar enferma la había dejado agotada.

Ichigo se sentía morir. Al parecer Rukia ya se había dormido pero él no podía moverse ya que lo tenía abrazado. También se sentía comodo en esa posición y no podía negarlo. Caliente y con sus hormonas a mil por hora, pero sabía que se podía controlar... siempre y cuando ella no se moviera.

Esa muchacha lo hacía más fuerte siempre que se sentía abajo, estaba con él cuando lo necesitaba, y ahora el la estaba cuidando. Abrió los ojos y posó su cara en el cabello de la shinigami aspirando su aroma sabiendo que con una Rukia despierta no sería posible hacerlo. Tenía un buen aroma. Femenino, dulce y fuerte. Era simplemente Rukia. Sus brazos actuaron por voluntad propia abrazando más la cintura de la muchacha. Era tan fina, y olía tan bien. Se preguntó si sabría igual.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Aún sabiendo que podía controlarse por ell,a Rukia simplemente se habia expuesto demasiado fácil. Si él quisiera podría hacerle ver lo peligroso que era que una muchacha durmiera así con un chico tan fuerte como él.

Sonrió ampliamente.

"Rukia...tonta..."

Decidió bajar un poco y arrimó su cara en el hombro de la muchacha para poder dormir un poco. Nunca la lastimaría, de eso estaba seguro. De cómo despertarían, de que tán incómodo sería su situación al día siguiente no estaba seguro pero por el momento el aroma de su shinigami favorita y el calor que emitían sus cuerpos era lo único que le importaba.

_Bendita gripe_ penso antes de caer dormido. No se soltarón en toda la noche incluso con el calor que comenzaron a sentir de mañana. Pero no les importó, en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno alli esta :D espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, tengo en mente una continuación cuando despiertan jejeje pero dependerá de si comentan o no q lo publique... también pensaba traducirlo al ingles.. pero por el momento no tengo tiempo... <strong>

**a todos los amantes de Bleach les mando un abrazo en especial a los que adoramos el ichiruki ;) jejeje**


	2. La mañana siguiente

**Waaa mil gracias a quienes comentaron los/las adoro! Por ser my primer fanfic me siento demasiado emocionada d q les haya gustado :D**

**Por ustedes escribo esta continuación. Si, tengo en mente una continuacion a este capitulo jajaja pero igual dependera si siguen comentando ;)**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen :( Si no les gusta el Ichiruki... no lean jajaja**

* * *

><p>Al despertarse Kurosaki Ichigo sabía exactamente dónde y con quién estaba. No abría los ojos pero sus manos que aun se aferraban al pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami no podían dar lugar a dudas.<p>

Rukia.

El aroma era inconfundible. Sabía qué había pasado la noche anterior (la muy testaruda habia dejado q su fiebre avanzara y... luego de un momento desesperado habian terminado durmiendo juntos. DURMIENDO! pero juntos y... ejem.. la muchacha en ropa interior y él en pantalon ¬¬.)

El shinigami sustituto suspiró. Le molestaba un poco el cuello ya que había dormido encima de Rukia con su cabeza acomodada en el hombro de la chica. Sus brazos estaban un poco adormecidos por no haberse movido de donde estaban desde la noche anterior. Abrazandola por su cintura. Decidió abrir los ojos con un poco de recelo y observó que los brazos de esta ahora se encontraban uno encima de su cabeza sobre la almohada y el otro reposaba tranquilamente en el colchón. Sus negros cabellos revueltos en su almohada, ligeramente sonrojada.

_Hermosa_ pensó Ichigo. _Siempre ha sido tan hermosa?._ Sonrió. Claro que sí solo que siempre había tratado de verla como una amiga, nada mas. Pero ahora se le estaba dificultando no ver la belleza de sus facciones al tenerla tan cerca. Su nariz, su cabellera negra, sus ojos que aun cerrados se veían perfectos. Y sus labios... El pelinaranja sintió su rostro de nuevo rojo al darse cuenta de que había pasado la lengua por sus labios tan solo viendo los de Rukia. Se sintió como un pobre pervertido y se dio cuenta de lo despierto que tanto su él como su cuerpo estaban.

_Debo levantarme pronto sino... _ pensó con un poco de pánico pero ya era muy tarde.

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y al principio miró a su alrededor.

Calor. Fué lo primero en que pensó. Hacía demasiado calor. Luego cuando su mente ya comenzo a despejarse y quiso moverse se dió cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por otro.

"Ichigo?" preguntó viendo a los ojos del muchacho. Estaba despeinada, sudada y su mirada aun estaba tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría.

Eso fue suficiente para Ichigo. No solo sus hormonas alteradas desde la noche anterior se terminaron de descontrolar causando estragos en su raciocinio sino que su corazón dió un brinco tremendo al ver a Rukia con esa expresión tan dulce y desorientada. Tan indefensa bajo él.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo sus labios estaban posados sobre los de ella con dureza y un tono de desesperación. Podía palpar el asombro de la mujer pero no le importaba parecía que sus labios tomaron vida propia al sentir los de ella. Comenzo a besarla con fuerza y apasionadamente saboreando sus suaves labios entre los suyos.

Cuando su mente medio recobró el control abrió los ojos de un golpe separándose de la shinigami con el rostro tan sonrojado que contrastaba de una manera graciosa con su cabello. Rukia al ver esto no pudo evitar reir un poco. _Demasiado rápido_ pensó. Aun sonriendo cogió al pelinaranja de su cabellera atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella.

"Tontito" suspiró y posó sus labios en los de él ahora ella besándolo con fuerza.

Ahora si que Ichigo no se sonrojó en absoluto y sus hormonas hicieron fiesta en él. Sus manos somenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la pelinegra con fuerza atrayéndola más y más hacia el temblando al sentir ambos pechos juntos. De repente la espalda de Rukia ya no topaba el colchón e Ichigo tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en el mismo para sostener a ambos, prácticamente sentándose con ella encima. Sentir sus pechos pegados era suficiente para que sus jóvenes hormonas tomaran el control de la mayor parte de su ahora sumisa y desorientada mente.

Su beso era apasionado y el aire se les acababa con rapidez sin embargo no podían detenerse. Aspiraban aire con fuerza por sus narices casi sin separar sus labios, masajeando el del otro.

Pero Ichigo pronto quiso más.

La mano que no estaba apoyada en el colchón cogió con fuerza uno de los muslos de Rukia provocando que esta abriera su boca. Aprovechando el pelinaranja introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca inmediatamente explorandolo en su totalidad y saboreandola.

_Aún mejor que su aroma_ pensó extasiado mientras una corriente eléctrica pasaba por sus cuerpos al sentirse en tanta intimidad con ella.

Rukia no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Ichigo la estaba besando y acariciando con rudeza y nada de verguenza de su parte, sin embargo no parecía suficiente para ella y su sabor... Su lengua se introdujo en la boca del shinigami provocando que éste medio gruñera de la exitación que sentía en esos momentos. La pequeña shinigami comenzó a recorrer sus manos por su pecho, espalda y brazos disfrutando de su mosculatura, sintiendo como cada músculo se tensaba ante sus caricias.

A tan corta edad y tenía un cuerpo que volvería loca a cualquiera y ella no era la escepción. Se aferraba a él con un deseo que no había sentido en toda su vida.

Ichigo al sentirla recorrer con sus suaves manos su cuerpo tuvo que batallar con sus hormonas ahora desatadas completa y desvergonzadamente. Perdió la lucha sin embargo al escucharla gemir con su boca todavia siendo asaltada. El sonido provó ser demasiado atrayente y quiso escuchar más, mucho más. Ahora sus dos manos cogieron con fuerza el trasero de Rukia atrayéndo su cadera hacia la de el obligándola a abrir sus piernas y masajeandola sin tregua. Rukia sabía que iba a dejarle las marcas de sus manos por la fuerza de su agarre pero no le importo en absoluto mas provocó otro gemido de su parte lo que volvió loco a Ichigo.

El joven Kurosaki comenzó a mover su pélvis contra la de ella poco a poco por instinto, de alguna manera queriendo mostrarle como se sentía por ella, cómo había logrado ponerlo mientras sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente.

Rukia al sentirlo de esa manera se agarró de su cuello y empezó a mover su cadera en respuesta. Aun estando en ropa interior se sintió con demasiadas cosas encima pero no podía moverse ni pensar con claridad en ese momento.

Sabían que debían parar. Pero sus cuerpos se lo impedían. Si no se detenían pronto pondrían en peligro su amistad. Aunque como estaban las cosas probablemente su relación no podría ser la misma de antes.

La mano derecha del muchacho comenzó peligrosamente a acercarse a uno de los pechos de la joven. A sabiendas de que al hacerlo no habría poder alguno que lo detuviese. Necesitaba sentirla entera. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Su mano seguía subiendo... ambos gemían por la cercanía del otro y por los movimientos que sus caderas hacían ahora con un poco más de rapidez... sintiendo los efectos que habían provocado en el otro y muriendo por provocar aún más... ya casi...

"BUUUUUEEENOOOOS DIIAAAAS!..." esa voz inconfundible se aproximaba a la habitación con una peligrosa velocidad.

Rukia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De repente Ichigo se había separado tan bruscamente que ella cayo con dureza sobre el colchón con un pequeño chillido y él la tapó por completo con las sábanas. Decidió permanecer quieta intentando controlar su respiración antes de que le diera un infarto.

"ICHIIIIGOOOO!...!" Isshin Kurosaki abrió la puerta de un golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan solo para recibir una patada en la cara por parte de su ahora hormonalmente frustrado hijo adolescente.

"IM-IMBECIL!" Ichigo aún tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar normalmente. Demonios su cabeza todavía no pensaba del todo bien y sus piernas temblaban!

"Qué demonios te pasa hijo mio?" No recordaba haberlo visto reaccionar de esa manera. Usualmente lo golpeaba desde su cama ya que a esas horas solía seguir dormido, ahora había salido a "recibirlo" a su puerta. El mayor de los Kurosaki rápidamente pasó su mirada por el cuarto de su hijo con un leve presentimiento.

Había un vestido tirado en el piso. Un bulto en la cama que temblaba levemente e Ichigo estaba acalorado y con sus labios hinchados. Sin contar que sostenía una almohada tapando su entrepierna.

Isshin tuvo que controlar que una carcajada no saliera por su boca, apreciaba su vida, así que tan solo guiño el ojo a su hijo mayor y salió de la habitación silbando con alegría.

Ichigo cerró la puerta rascándose la cabeza con furia.

No solo habían dejado su "acto" con Rukia a medio camino sino que ahora debía enfrentar la realidad. Una de las razones por las que no querían separarse eran porque sabían que al hacerlo la realidad de que eran amigos, ella un shinigami con un hermano que mataría a Ichigo fácilmente y él un jóven humano sumamente poderoso, shinigami sustituto sí pero humano, les caería encima sin tregua. Y así pasó.

Rukia sabía que debía hacer algún movimiento. El momento de pasión había pasado. Pero si se detenían demasiado sería demasiado vergonzoso para ambos. Decidió levantarse tapándose con una cobija. No quería caminar por el cuarto semi desnuda después de lo ocurrido.

"Este... voy a... a darme una ducha..." Ichigo tan solo asintió con la cabeza sin regresarla a ver. No se atrevía. Rukia suspiró calladamente y entro al baño poniendo seguro en la puerta.

Ahora solo en su habitación Ichigo cerró sus manos en puños. _Estúpido estúpido estúpido!_ . Se lanzó con fuerza a la cama boca abajo tratando de encontrar una manera de resolver esto. Aspiró la almohada en la que se encontraba y sus pensamientos se detuvieron al reconocer el aroma que lo había enloquecido desde la noche anterior.

_Rukia._ Se admiró que al suspirar su nombre y no tenerla a su lado se sintiera incompleto... Pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran. Ella solo lo veía como un amigo. lo necesitaba como tal. Y él se había aprovechado de un momento de vulnerabilidad. Debía pensar cómo demonios poner todo en orden de nuevo. La necesitaba y si su relación se volvía confusa lo mataría por dentro. No podía perder su amistad. Simplemente no podía.

Sin embargo... esos ojos... por ellos perdió el control y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía ver ese hermoso color.

_Rukia_ volvio a suspirar antes de cerrar los ojos dejándose caer sobre su espalda con un brazo sobre su cabeza _Qué he hecho?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sip bueno espero que les haya gustado jajaaja como dije si quieren tengo una continuación a este capitulo :D sii mas manoseo! jajaja q pervertida me siento... Pobre Ichigo no más que el con sus sentimientos encontrados y su... bueno frustrado jaja no podía encontrar otra manera de detener a esos dos q metiendo al señor Kurosaki ajajja creo q le contara a Urahara mmm jajaja los adoro por comentar! me alegran el dia y me hacen sentir bn. Lamento los herrores ortograficos escribo medio al apuro y no incluyo mucho por eso pero les prometo q los capitulos seguiran mejorando ;)<strong>


	3. Domingo

**Wow q amor q he sentido de ustedes quienes comentan :D de verdad se me llena el pecho de felicidad por el hecho de que les guste este medio loco fanfic asi q les agradecere uno por uno al final del siguiente capitulo ;)**

**Vaya q no soy buena poniendo nombres a los capitulos.. pero ya nada jaja ya voy a ir introduciendo otros personajes a la historia ya que hacen mucha falta y no soy muy amante del drama (aunq me sale sin querer jaja) asi q intentare guiar la historia hacia la comedia y el pedido manoseo jajaja**

**Bleach ni sus personajes (en especial Ichigo) me pertenecen :'(**

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia no era el tipo de muchachas que se bañaban por largos períodos de tiempo.<p>

Aunque le encantaba el sentir el agua limpiando su cuerpo en realidad no se demoraba mucho bañandose. Sin embargo si ahora seguia mas tiempo bajo el agua su piel terminaria arrugandose como una pasa. Suspiró. _Ya no seas cobarde y sal Rukia! _pensó. Salió de la ducha se arropó con una toalla y se miró fijamente al espejo.

Lo que había pasado hace unas horas era cierto, no cabía la menor duda.

Sus labios seguían un poco hinchados y en su espalda muslos e incluso la parte posterior baja de su espalda podía aún sentir las marcas que _aquellas_ fuertes y apasionadas manos habían dejado en su piel al aferrarse a ella. Posó sus dedos en sus labios y cerró los ojos recordandolo todo... las caricias... la pasión... el sabor... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero no era de miedo ni frío ahora sino de los poderosos recuerdos.

Tenía la intuición de que Ichigo, al mostrarse siempre tan tranquilo frente a las jóvenes incluida ella, algún momento terminaría dejándose llevar por sus hormonas. Era un adolescente después de todo. Sin embargo sí le sorprendía lo apasionado que había llegado a actuar... y lo que más la sorprendía era que ella fue la arrastrada por su excitación con él!. Ella con tantos años de experiencia más que él y había terminado actuando como una joven de quince años!

Abrió los ojos observándose fijamente en el espejo. _No puedes cometer el mismo error Rukia... tu sabes muy bien como duele un corazón roto. Debes mantener a Ichigo como tu amigo y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. _Sus ojos mostraron tristeza por un momento para pasar a una fuerte determinación. _Es lo mejor... para ambos._

Al salir del baño se sorprendió de ver la cama bien tendida y ninguna señal del shinigami. Se rió.

_Qué esperabas? que te estuviera esperando en la cama con una rosa? ja ja ja tonta!_

Entró al armario a cambiarse antes de que él regresara. Tan solo por si acaso.

* * *

><p>Ichigo no sabía ahora qué hacer. Se había dado una ducha en el baño de abajo y como llevó ropa no tenía necesidad de volver a subir en un largo rato.<p>

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina escuchando de lejos que sus hermanas conversaban. Su padre gracias a Dios salió temprano a comprar algunas cosas, no quería ni pensar en escucharlo después de lo que ocurrió de manñana.

Era domingo. No tenía ni idéa de que acción tomar. Sentía que si actuaba como si nada Rukia se podría enojar. Pero si decidía hablar y ella no quería?... Agh.. que complicado. Cerró los ojos e involuntariamente uno de sus dedos se posó en sus labios. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ahora se sentían incompletos. Si Isshin no hubiera entrado hasta dónde habrían llegado? Los pensamientos de Ichigo comenzaban a tomar una ruta peligrosa cuando sintió un como un baguel aterrizaba con fuerza en su cara haciéndole abrir los ojos rápidamente.

"Te estoy diciendo que Qué Demonios te pasa Ichi-nii!" la enojada mirada de su hermana lo reprochava desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras que Yuzu solo se mostraba preocupada.

"...Ah?"

Karin lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de decir "Ash! Mejor vámonos a jugar afuera Yuzu hoy nuestro hermano amaneció idiota... espero que sea lo que sea lo arregles hoy Ichi-nii" había dicho la última frase desde la puerta de la cocina sin regresar a ver y salió arrastrando a su hermana gemela fuera de la casa enojada pero preocupada.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el baguel. Si, tenía que arreglarlo hoy. Se levantó y cogió un pedazo de papel y un esfero. Pero no en casa...

* * *

><p>Rukia escuchó la puerta. Alguién se había ido. Se aventuró a bajar al no sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo cerca. En la cocina sin embargo a lado de un plato con cereal y un vaso con leche estaba una nota. Reconoció la letra inmediatamente.<p>

**Enana:**

**Sé que te gusta éste cereal. ****Debes desayunar.**

**Voy a estar frente al río.**

**Ichigo.**

En medio de ambas oraciones estaban algunas palabras tachadas dando a entender que había cambiado de parecer algunas veces antes de escribir dónde se encontraba. Rukia pudo distinguir lo que parecía decir "Te parece..." y "Creo... debemos..." "Si quieres..." se rió. Ichigo debío de haber estado a punto de tener un derrame cerebral intentando saber qué escribir.

Suspiró regresando a ver a la ventana.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba sentado sobre el césped.<p>

No sabía si ella vendría. Su pecho comenzaba a doler al pensar en esa posibilidad. Sonrió ante eso. Estaba comenzando a perder la batalla y lo sabía.

Se volteó inmediatamente al sentir el reiatsu de ella tras él. Estaba hermosa con un vestido como siempre y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron no hicieron falta las palabras. Con tan solo esa mirada se dieron a entender que debían seguir con su relación como era antes, que no comentarían lo que pasó... pero que tampoco lo olvidarían.

Al shinigami sustituto el corazón le comenzó a molestar así que desvió su mirada antes de que ella lo notara. Acaso se había formado falsas esperanzas sobre lo que sucedería?. Sus cejas se fruncieron aún más.

_Vamos Kurosaki esto es lo que querías no?... seguir siendo su amigo..._

Rukia iba a preguntarle si estaba todo bien cuando escucharon un grupo de jóvenes acercándose.

Eran Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo yMizuiro. Pronto estuvieron cerca de la pareja todos felices... Ichigo sintió que no le iba a gustar la razón tras su felicidad.

"Hey, Ichigo" dijo Tatsuki.

"Buenos días Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun" Inoue comenzó a preocuparse por el ligero aura de tristeza que irradiaba el chico.

"LEVÁNTATE SIQUIERA CUANDO UNA DAMA TE SALUDA IMBECIL!" gritó Tatsuki antes de que los otros dos pudieran saludar viendo que Ichigo seguía sentado dándole un puñete en la cabeza que casi lo manda rodando hacia el río.

Ahora el pelinaranja se levantó con un aura negra regresando a ver a su amiga de la infancia. "Dime que no acabas de..."

Rukia saltó al rescate saludando a ambos chicos que miraban con recelo los chocantes auras de Ichigo y Tatsuki mientras Inoue trataba de calmarlos. La pequeña shinigami con su actuada sonrisa e inclinación de cabeza pronto se ganó la atención de ambos.

"Oh cierto Ichigo, Kuchiki-san les queríamos dar una estupenda noticia" comentó Mizuiro.

"Oh me pregunto qué sera Mizuiro-san" vaya que Rukia sabía actuar con su voz cantadita.

"Es que..." no pudo terminar su frase antes de que Keigo saltara frente a Ichigo con tanta felicidad que tenía hasta flores se podían ver a su alrededor.

"IIIICHIIIIGOOOO! DECIDIMOS IR A UNA DISCOTECA! TE IMAGINAS? hermosas mujeres solteras, canciones de moda a alto volumen... Ahh! aun no puedo cree... Auch! porqué me golpeas!"

Ichigo decidió ignorarlo. "Idiota somos menores de edad no podemos entrar a... "

"Oh pero es que esta discoteca va a abrir para menores por una temporada. Para hacerse promoción o algo así. Yo creo que están a punto de quebrar y ése es el verdadero motivo. Claro que no van a vender alcohol pero va a ser interesante ir no te parece? El próximo fin de semana planeamos ir todos solo faltaban tu y Kuchiki-san" habló el joven de cabello negro.

"Uh? discoteca? que... qué es eso?" Rukia estaba realmente confundida y regresó a ver al peli naranja.

Ichigo suspiró. Ahora tendría que explicárselo. "Es un lugar al que usualmente dejan entrar a mayores de edad donde van a bailar, y beber entre amigos...a pasar un rato ameno, tal vez conocer nuevas personas... ponen música de moda y un poco de todo... bueno usualmente"

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron e Ichigo quizo matarse. No debió haberlo hecho sonar tan bien.

"Yo me apunto definitivamente!"

_Demonios_ pensó el shinigami sustituto.

"Que bueno Kuchiki-san! mientras más mujeres seamos mejor oh y Kurosaki-kun... tu no vienes?"

Ichigo suspiró. Regresó a ver a Rukia. Se la veía tan emocionada y sus ojos brillando con emoción provocando un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago.

_Demonios_ pensó de nuevo.

"Obvio que voy" _espero que esta semana pase lento..._

Vaya vuelta que había tomado este domingo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje asi que ya saben q en el proximo capitulo espera baile jajaja ahh Ichigo tan aguafiestas... tan solo se preocupa por la seguridad de todos ademas ni el (ni yo) se traga lo de sin alcohol jajaja en dicha "reunion" apareceran unos personajes mas asi q esperen a verlos. <strong>

**Me di cuenta d q olvide por completo a Chad jajaja pero si se incluira en la discoteca asi q trankilos ;) **

**espero q les haya gustado aunque cambia radicalmente de medio drama a O.o jajaja mañana intentare subir el siguiente capitulo se los prometo aunq me desvele jajaja **

**un abrazo!**


	4. La noche

**Ok no pude actualizar ayer la historia mi internet se puso estupido :( lo lamento en recompenza hoy pondre 2 jaja**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.. ni las canciones usadas en este capitulo ;)**

* * *

><p>La semana para Ichigo no pasó tan lenta como esperaba. Antes de darse cuenta era viernes y sus amigos de curso estaban sumamente emocionados (unos más que otros) por la salida que llevarían a cabo en la noche. El shinigami sustituto había pasado gran parte de la semana eliminando todos los hollows posibles, a peticiónorden de Rukia, para esa noche estar libres.

Recordaba su gran sorpresa al enterarse de que Chad e Ishida también irían. El mestizo al parecer haría más el trabajo de guardaespaldas e Ishida... no estaba seguro de por qué iba su compañero con lentes si en realidad no le gustaba salir. A Keigo casi le da un ataque al enterarse de que Inoue invitó a ambos pero un golpe de Tatsuki logro calmarlo un poco.

Su relación con Rukia por suerte no había cambiado, tanto.

Cuando estaba solos conversaban de cualquier tema o simplemente peleaban como siempre. Sin embargo ahora ambos evitaban _tocarse_. Antes no se tocaban pero era algo natural, ahora lo evitaban a toda costa sobre todo peleando contra los hollows. Había ayudado el hecho de que las chicas hayan decidido salir a comprarse ropa para la ocasión y que Rukia estuviera en casa de Inoue preparándose. Casi no se habían visto desde el jueves. Y como en la escuela ella ahora pasaba con el grupo de mujeres y en la noche hacían deberes o mataban hollow no había mucho tiempo libre para pensar. Ni para nada.

Sin embargo no había olvidado lo sucedido. Nada de lo sucedido. Pensar en eso le había costado algunas noches en vela y varias duchas con agua fría.

Ichigo se miró en el espejo. Ya tenía que salir para encontrarse con los demás e ir a la famosa discoteca.

_Sólo vas como Chad, de guardaespaldas de R__u... de las mujeres._ Estaba usando un blue jean rasgado, una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con inscripciones negras y un chaleco negro. Llevaba una cadena con una cruz de plata. Un atuendo de "chico malo", escogido en su mayoría por Ishida.

Suspiró _Cómo demonios dejé que me escogieran este atuendo? Parece que voy en planes de conquista o algo._ Ese idiota… Pero no se había quejado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar si a Rukia le gustaría o no este atuendo que llevaba. Regresó a ver al reloj y salió al encuentro de los demás.

Ya era de noche pero encontró al grupo con facilidad. Todos estaban mejor arreglados que de costumbre lo que hizo que Ichigo se tranquilizara por su ropa. Al parecer era el último en llegar.

Keigo estaba llorando dramáticamente porque Mizuiro estaba mejor vestido que él. Chad e Ishida estaban callados. Todos simplemente saludaron al recién llegado con una inclinación de cabeza. El pelinaranja sin embargo no notó nada de esto.

Mientras llegaba no había visto a Rukia ya que estaba siendo tapada por el grupo. Pero ahora que la vio simplemente se quedó parado con los ojos como platos observando y guardando con fuego para sí cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La pequeña mujer estaba con una mano en su cintura. Usaba un muy _muy_ corto short que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y la hacía lucir un poco más alta. Un top dorado con cadenas de tirantes y encima una blusa negra que dejaba ver sus hombros y abierto en el pecho dejando ver el top. Era un poco holgado pero formaba su cuerpo bastante bien.

Rukia se dio cuenta de la reacción de Ichigo y aprovechando que los demás se habían concentrado en el drama de Keigo, separándose un poco de los dos shinigamis, sonrió mirando a los ojos del shinigami acercándosele para susurrarle.

"Y bien Kurosaki-kun, te gusta como vinimos vestidas?"

Ichigo tragó con fuerza guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de responder con la mejor cara neutral que pudo.

"Creo que debí haber traído mi zanpaktou"

"oh, y eso?"

"Bueno voy a tener que espantar a varios calenturientos que estoy seguro que van a notar lo… arregladas que están" ahora él también sonreía un poco pícaro.

"Ah, bueno" Rukia decidió seguirle el juego, estaba de buen humor "Inoue trae una falda bastante corta y un gran escote seguro que la pobre estará en mayor peligro"

"Mmm no me había dado cuenta de lo que ella trae puesto. Me preocupo más por ti"

"Por mi? Que no te gusta? Además se cuidarme yo sola y lo sabes" Ichigo asintió. Rukia mataría si alguien se le acercaba sin su consentimiento. E Ichigo castraría a quien la viera, esa decisión estuvo tomada desde el primer momento que la miró. "Además creo que tú vas a robar algunas miradas hoy también Ichigo" Rukia lo miró de pies a cabeza provocando que el aludido se sonrojará pero su sonrisa pícara creció un poco más al ver que a ella tambien le gustaba como estaba vestido.

"No me importa ser visto Kuchiki" se agachó un poco para ver fijamente a los ojos de la shinigami "No me arreglé mas que para una persona. Y al parecer ella aprueba mi atuendo"

Rukia se sonrojó al escucharlo. Los ojos del joven ahora miraban sus labios y recorrían su cuerpo hasta abajo regresando al punto de partida sin nada de disimulo de su parte comiendola con sus ojos. _Las miradas perdidas muestran lo que una persona desea_ había escuchado ella alguna vez. De repente Ichigo volvió a verla fijamente a los ojos y sonrió al verla sonrojada.

"Va a ser una noche interesante" se levantó y regresó con el grupo que no advirtieron nada de lo que sucedió por suerte.

Ahora Rukia se sentía acalorada. Los ojos de Ichigo... nunca los había visto así... pudo sentir deseo escrito en ellos, prácticamente la habia desvestido con ellos. Se rió en voz baja viéndolo alejarse "Si, al parecer va a ser una noche bastante interesante".

* * *

><p>Cuando Keigo al fin se había calmado Tatsuki hablo "Bueno, y cuánto más vamos a esperar a esos dos?" Ichigo se sorprendió.<p>

"Y a quién más estamos esperando?"

"No lo sabías? Cómo esperas que lleguemos alli? Ademas nuestros padres nunca nos hubieran dejado ir sin, bueno, algún adulto responsable"

"... bueno y quién es dicho adulto responsable?"

Ishida se arregló los lentes "Veras, no se nos ocurría nadie. Decidimos hablar con tu padre y..."

"NO!" Ichigo saltó completamente enojado " Si mi loco padre va yo no voy!"

El Quincy suspiró. Ya se esperaba esa reacción "SI tan solo escucharas todo lo que iba a decir. Te enojas demasiado fácil Kurosaki"

"Entonces termina tu maldita oración de una vez" ahora el shinigami sentía una vena en su frente.

"Ibamos a hablar con tu padre. Pero Inoue se adelantó con otra idea" Ishida regresó a ver a la aludida quien sonrió un poco tímida ante la reacción que tendría Ichigo ahora no tan segura de si había sido tan buena idea.

El pelinaranja estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le sobraba "... Y?" entonces sintió dos reiatsus muy cerca "... no... puede..."

"Oe Ichigo! ha sido tiempo" quien había hablado era Yoruichi y al verla los demás chicos del grupo abrienron los ojos como platos. Ichigo se puso la mano en su rostro. Estaba unsando una "camiseta" negra que solo tapaba sus pechos y tenía escrito "_Make me Purr_" en letras blancas.

Detrás de ella claro estaba Urahara, vestido ya no con su habitual traje pero igual llevaba puesto su color verde de siempre. Antes de que pudiera saludar Ichigo explotó.

"ESTOS DOS SON LOS _ADULTOS_ RESPONSABLES?"

"Este... Kurosaki-kun no pensé que te enojarías tanto. Lo lamento"

"No tienes por que disculparte Inoue. A mi me parece una buena idea. Además tu a quién habrias traido ah? Ichigo!" dijo con voz firme la pequeña shinigami fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Era una guerra perdida. Tatsuki al parecer quería matarlo y Rukia se puso de lado de Inoue claro.

"Bueno ya que estan todos. Vámonos" Urahara decidió apurar el tiempo.

Habían ido en dos carros para que entraran todos los jóvenes. Se dividieron en ambos vehículos e Ichigo se sorprendió de que en realidad supieran manejar esos dos. Se ganó un golpe por parte de Yoruichi por hacer ese comentario al que ella había respondido solo a él "hemos estado en el mundo humano por cien años crees que no sabríamos manejar idiota?"

No le sorprendió, sin embargo, que Yoruichi manejara con tal rapidez que cuando se encontraban con los semáforos rojos no valían de mucho ya que casi no lograban verlos. Agradeció a Dios por los cinturones de seguridad. Los desafortunados que fueron en el carro de la diosa de la velocidad bajaron a besar el suelo cuando llegaron.

Como llegaron temprano no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poder entrar. Ichigo casi no hablaba pero tenía puesta la mirada en la pequeña peli-negra, con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Yoruichi.

"Ichigo si sigues mirándola así fácilmente se te podría demandar por acoso sexual sabes?" El shinigami sintió como subía la sangre a su cabeza "Hahaha! sabía que eras un pobre pervertido!"

"Callate!"

"Pero ya en serio Ichigo, no me importa lo que le hagas a Kuchiki de noche pero en tu cuarto si? Y usa proteccion!"

"TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!"

"Vaya, vaya pero que pasa aqui?" Kisuke llegó donde ambos estaban peleando mientras Yoruichi seguía riéndose del colorado joven.

"Nada, sino que Ichigo quiere con Kuchiki"

"Oh, bueno si quieren les presto la llave del carro y se desaparecen por... cuánto tiempo será... una hora es suficiente Kurosaki-kun?"

Ya harto Ichigo se alejó, maldiciendo no estar con su espada a la mano, escuchándo sus risas desde lejos.

"Y a ese par qué les pasa?"preguntó Ishida.

"Y poorqué estas tan sonrojado Ichigo? Te sientes bien?" Dijo Chad.

Ichigo solo asintió gruñendo por lo bajo.

El grupo una vez dentro se había dividido en tres grupos. El primero en una mesa eran por supuesto Yoruichi y Urahara. En la mesa de su derecha estaban Ishida, Chad y ahora Ichigo cuidando de las pertenencias de todos los sobrantes que ya estaban en la pista conversando emocionados esperando que las demás personas se pusieran a bailar. Había varios jóvenes pero también adultos. En su mayoría hombres.

Al fín la gente comenzó a bailar, en su mayoría era música electrónica pero la pista se lleno rápidamente y el grupo de amigos comenzó a bailar en círculo. Las mujeres sobre todo planeaban disfrutar de la noche y en un principio tímidas comenzaron a moverse al son de la música. Ichigo veía atentamente al grupo vigilando cualquier anormalidad (que alguien se le acercara a Rukia sobre todo) y notó que Yoruichi se les acercaba. Al parecer estaba haciendo algo pero como se metió en el círculo no estaba seguro de qué era.

Comenzaron a hablar los que estaban en la mesa, conversaban de el ambiente, la música, se reían de los pasos locos de Keigo y del pobre chico que quizo acercarse a Inoue ganándose una patada en su parte inferior por parte de Tatsuki antes de que ellos lograsen levantarse de la mesa siquiera. Yoruichi seguía apareciendo de vez en cuando pero Ichigo ya no le prestaba atención. Su shinigami favorita estaba muy contenta moviendo sus caderas ahora al son de las canciones. Vaya si sabía moverse. Sus pasos eran delicados pero sensuales sin pasar a lo vulgar. Su pequeña cintura se movía en los momentos correctos y cuando estaba concentrada cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la música. Movía los brazos cuando era necesario y a veces saltaba con el resto del grupo sonriendo completamente.

Ichigo sintió que su pecho se llenaba de una emoción incontrolable al verla así de felíz. No era solo deseo. Adoraba verla feliz, lo hacía a él feliz. Era como si el resto de gente no existiera y ella estuviera bailando para él en un salón vacío. Sonrió cuando pusieron una canción que ella conocía, todo el grupo cantaba la letra bailando. Se reían ante los pasos que les salían pero no les importaba, la estaban pasando muy bien mas los ojos de Ichigo solo se fijaban en una persona.

* * *

><p><strong>ok el siguiente capitulo ya sale jajaja en un ratito mas ahora lo prometido mis agradecimientos :D<strong>

**- sumire ():** q bueno q t haya gustado jeje siempre me los imagine acurrucaditos por eso lo escribi. Un besito para ti tambien :D

**- yoru-shihoin:** jejeje mil gracias! :D y q viva el Ichiruki!

**-Kyokoakatsuki:** muchas gracias y sip planeo continuarlo jeje

-**Koral Kurosaki**:quien no quisiera acurruarse con ese tontito de Ichigo jeje y sobre todo asi :D uff jaja y yo tambien adoro a Ishiin siempre me mata de risa. Yo tambien espero que Karin sea una shinigami uh a de ser tambien poderosa! jaja

- **Yukime-sama:** waa haces q me averguence jajaja muuua gracias! y si espero tener tiempo de escribir mas y mas de estos dos ;)

-**Akisa :** tratare de no tardar te lo aseguro y si me atraso habra recompensas jaja

-**giby-chan :** oh si mucho más manoseo jaja sino que toca ir un no tan rápido jaja pobre Ichigo (¬¬)

-**xhyllemitta**: jaja sii es mi primer fanfic! en realidad es la primera vez q escribo asi una historia... es un poco intimidante pero adoro a todos quienes me han dejado sus opiniones acerca de mi creacion jeje

- **Pamex17**: jiji pues espero q t gusten los capitulos q salen :D


	5. A escondidas

**Ok aqui esta el nuevo capitulo jejeje Viene un poco (ejem si claro poco) más de manoseo de nuestra pareja favorita ;) por cierto la cancion es Give me Everything tonight de Pitbull feat Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer **

**Uso canciones en ingles porq no creo honestamente que en Japón escuchan Don Omar o Chino y Nacho en las discotecas jajaja asi q trato d hacer un poco más realista aunq no uso canciones japonesas tampoco porq ni idea... aun asi esper q les guste. ****Bleach no me pertenece ni las canciones usadas o mencionadas aqui :(**

* * *

><p>Urahara miraba con reproche, conteniendo la risa, a su compañera.<p>

"No me mires así Kisuke, estoy tratando de ayudar a nuestro amigo a conseguir una noche _placentera_ eso es todo"

"Y los demás muchachos?"

"No está tan fuerte, tiene una gota de tequila nada más"

"Ajam" entornó los ojos.

"Además ella ya es mayor de edad, que tiene unos 200 años más o menos?"

"Ese no es el punto"

"Igual ya estan grandecitos ambos, ellos verán que hacer"

"Y si pasa a mayores Yoruichi-san?. Tú sabes que _él_ lo mataría"

"Tú crees que pase a mayores?"

"Tu sabes como son los corazones... impredecibles"

"Bueno si algo serio llegara a ocurrir simplemente nosotros actuaremos como los padrinos de la pareja"

"Oh planeas hacer de cupido? aww no sabía ese lado tuyo"

"Idiota... Oye Kisuke?"

"Si?"

"Quién te preocupa más? él o ella?"

"... Él"

"Si, a mí también"

"Mmm solo dimos un empujon lo demás depende de ellos ahora"

"Salúd por eso"

"Salúd"

En la pista Keigo pisó mal y cayó al piso mientras los demás trataban de ayudarlo riéndose.

"Vaya, somos un asco como adultos responsables"

"Salúd por eso tambien"

* * *

><p>Inoue y Tatsuki habían ido al baño, donde como siempre había mucha gente. Keigo medio adormilado estaba ahora sentado junto con Ishida e Ichigo (Chad se fue a estar cerca de las chicas por si acaso) Lo que dejaba a Rukia bailando sola con Mizuiro. Y a un muy atento y, debía admitirlo, medio celoso Ichigo. Por suerte el peli negro no había topado a la shinigami sino Ichigo no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría.<p>

"Bailas muy bien Kuchiki-san"

"Arigatou" la pequeña shinigami había intentado no mirar a Ichigo en toda la noche fallando completamente, pero ahora era sumamente obvia y los ojos del peli-naranja puestos en ella más fijos que nunca no ayudaban. Keigo por supuesto ahora se dio cuenta de esto. Sonrió y regresando a ver a su amigo le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Ichigo llegó a su lado con una expresión un poco preocupada preguntando si algo andaba mal.

"Ichigo baila con Kuchiki-san mientras yo voy al baño a refrescarme un poco" Keigo se fué rápidamente sin darles tiempo de reaccionar.

Ahora Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la pista. Rukia pensó en decirle que se sentaran pero cuando escuchó el inicio de la siguiente canción no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzó a bailar.

_Me not working hard?  
>Yeah right take a picture of that with a Kodack...<em>

Ichigo también sonrió. Sabía que a ella le gustaba esa canción. Por un momento tan solo se quedó mirándola extasiado del suave movimiento de sus caderas, de su negro cabello y cómo su boca se movía tarareando la canción, recordando cómo se había sentido estar tan cerca de ella, tenerla gimiendo por él, aferrándose a él, hasta que no pudo más.

La cogió del brazo y la alejó de ese lugar que estaba a la vista de todos sus amigos. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, iba a protestar, entonces cuando estuvieron en un lado de la pista en la que Ichigo sabía que ninguno de sus amigos los podría ver la acercó a él cogiéndola por la cadera y él agachándose un poco.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey _  
><em>Give me everything tonight...<em>

Rukia nunca había bailado así con alguien. Podía sentir sus caderas moviéndose juntas al son de la música y la cara de Ichigo estaba entre su hombro y su cuello con su aliento sobre su piel. _Como esa noche_ pensó y sonrió, pasándo sus brazos por el cuello del joven. Podía sentir sus labios en su piel tarareando partes de la letra de la canción mientras sus cuerpos se movían.

_Excuse me_  
><em>And I might drink a little more than I should tonight<em>  
><em>And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight...<em>

Se alejó de él un momento dándole la espalda. Ichigo la volvió a coger como antes juntándose, toda la parte posterior de la chica con su parte delantera. Posó su rostro en el cuello de su sompañera mientras se movían al ritmo de la canción y seguía cantando en su piel.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight..._

De nuevo respiró el aroma de Rukia y decidió que volvería a tenerlo a su alcance siempre que quisiera. Simplemente era exquisito. Y su piel era tan suave...

_Don't care what they say_  
><em>All the games they play<em>  
><em>Nothing is enough<em>  
><em>'Til they handle love...<em>

Rukia subió su mano a la cara de Ichigo y se dió la vuelta. Él le beso la palma de la mano provocando en ella una risa de alegría. Ichigo también rió ante lo impredecible pero a su vez perfecto momento.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_  
><em>Give me everything tonight...<em>

Ahora Ichigo se acercó un poco más lento pero con la misma intención que la otra vez. Cuando sus labios se toparon ambos gimieron y sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro extasiados de nuevo. El abrazo del shinigami sustituto era fuerte y aunque sabían que estaban rodeados de gente no les importaba.

Rukia no era tonta sabía que Yoruichi le había dado de tomar un margarita pero en Soul Society sí tomaban, algunos más que otros. Aún así estaba un poco mareada por la falta de costumbre y el que Ichigo tuviera el control de ambos cuerpos le sentaba perfecto.

_Put it on my life, baby_  
><em>I make you feel right, baby...<em>

Ichigo movió su boca al oído de la shinigami para que lo escuchara y susurró su nombre dejando que toda la pasión que ahora sentía se transmitiera hacia ella. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar de nuevo el cuerpo de la muchacha, tratándo de moverse al ritmo de la canción.

_Excuse me..._

Se inclinó un poco más para con una mano acariciar su pierna, subiendo lascivamente por su muslo hacia su trasero amasándolo levemente encima del short.

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

Rukia sostenía la cabeza del shinigami cogiendo sus anaranjados cabellos y acercándolo más a él, gimiendo mientras se besaban mostrándole que aprovaba lo que hacía.

_And baby think you should let me cause I look good tonight_

Ichigo bajó más su cabeza para besar el cuello de Rukia. Sabía que no podía dejarle ninguna marca, aún, así que trató de controlarse aun cuando ella viró su rostro para darle más espacio y la sintió temblar levemente. Gruñó sobre su piel.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_  
><em>Give me everything tonight...<em>

Volvió a besarla en los labios pero sabía que debían separarse. Si alguno de sus amigos los encontraba no sería muy apropiado.

_Don't care what they say_  
><em>All the games they play<em>

Soltando los labios de Rukia pegó su frente con la de ella mientras trataban de recobrar el aliento. Ambos sonreían ante la situación. Tal vez era la noche, su ropa, o la canción pero sus miradas brillaban con la expectativa de llegar a casa.

_I want you to stay_  
><em>I want you tonight<em>

El shinigami sustituto puso sus manos en la fina cintura de la chica de nuevo moviéndose al son de lo que faltaba de la canción. Ella hizo lo mismo y aunque en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos no volvieron a besarse.

_Excuse me_  
><em>But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight<em>

De nuevo Ichigo se acercó al oído de Rukia para que lo escuchara.

"Creo que debemos volver con el grupo" ella asintió con la cabeza y con un poco de dificultad se soltaron para regresar a donde estaban. Inoue y Tatsuki ya habían regresado así que Rukia se quedó con ellas en la pista mientras que Ichigo volvía a sentarse junto a un dormido Keigo e Ishida. Mizuiro al parecer ya estaba bailando con una chica completamente desconocida y Chad estaba sentado en el otro extremo sin embargo no se le pasó desapercibido que el cabello de Ichigo estaba más alborotado y que también trataba de esconder una sonrisa mientra se sentaba.

"Por qué se fueron Kurosaki?" preguntó el chico de lentes.

"EH?" el alto volumen del lugar volvía casi imposible escuchar al otro.

"QUE PORQUÉ TE FUISTE CON KUCHIKI-SAN!"

"Ah... este..."

"QUÉ?"

"FUIMOS A BUSCAR SI HABIA OTRO BAÑO POR ESE LADO POR QUE LOS DE ACÁ ESTAN LLENOS!"

"AHHH... Y HAY?

"QUÉ COSA?"

"BAÑOS!"

"HUMM PUES NO ENCONTRAMOS NINGUNO!"

* * *

><p>"Jajajaja te lo dije!" Yoruichi se reía como un padre orgulloso al ver la fotografía que Urahara tenía en el celular en la que se veía una pareja besándose apasionadamente en la pista mientras el muchacho de cabello anaranjado tenía una mano puesta en el trasero de la chica posesivamente.<p>

"Pues si... yo pense que vendría a pedirme las llaves del carro"

"Bueno creo que van a esperar a llegar a casa"

"Tu crees?"

"Si no Ichigo se suicida jajajajaja!"

Urahara se rió también.

"Ah, el amor adolescente... el corazón y las hormonas se vuelven locas"

Yoruichi no podía de la risa.

"mmm creo que está de advertirle a Ishiin que compre audífonos para las gemelas"

* * *

><p><strong>jajaja ok me diverti haciendo este capitulo :D espero q les guste es complicado escribir con una cancion de fondo por los tiempos asi que espero perfeccionarme de eso. En el siguiente capitulo que espero subir hoy sino máximo mañana... sera q al fin hay lemon? la pobre casa kurosaki temblara? jajaja q pervert q me siento <strong>

**espero q comenten mucho mucho jaja sorry si no les gusta la cancion pero a mi me pareceio apropiada para un capitulo d los que viene tengo en mente una cancion perfecta solo q es en español asi que usare algunas de sus líneas como diálogo pero no sera en el siguiente eso seguro.**

**los kiero fans del Ichiruki!**


	6. Sentidos

**Ok en el capitulo anterior me olvide de comentar q la ropa que puse q usaban ambos la saque de una imagen en la que salen así informales y pues me encanto y presenti q a Ichigo le gustaria ver a Rukia vestida asi jajaaja. Tambien el alcohol NO debe ser dado a menores de edad, fue culpa de Yoruichi, sus malas influencias llegaron a mi jajaja. Mmm sera q en este capitulo hay accion al fin? Se le cumplira el deseo al shinigami sustituto que todas adoramos? Ishiin y las gemelas van a poder dormir? me estoy volviendo demasiado romantica? jaja pues veanlo por ustedes mismas.**

**Recuerden que al ser mi primer fanfic esta tambien es la primera vez q escribo un lemon asi q con el futuro espero mejorar tan solo espero que les guste :D Mil gracias por sus comentarios me dan ánimo de seguir escribiendo**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Bleach ;)**

* * *

><p>Cuando Inoue se acercó a Yoruichi y le comentó que se sentía un poco mareada decidieron que era hora de irse. Mizuiro salió con el número telefónico de al menos 3 chicas que conoció. Keigo salió en la espalda de Chad. Tatsuki y Yoruichi llevaban abrazada a Inoue, la adulta con una cara de preocupación que ni Ichigo ni Urahra se la creían en absoluto.<p>

El shinigami sustituto sabía que tendría que hablar con la diosa de la velocidad sobre lo que había hecho. Cuando había preguntado que qué les había dado de beber Rukia le respondió que margaritas a lo que él solo pudo respirar hondamente antes de asesinar a Yoruichi por su imprudencia.

Sin embargo estaba contento de salir e irse a _casa_. Se lanzaban miradas con la shinigami tan intensas y juguetonas que si alguien mas se hubiera dado cuenta hubiera sospechado inmediatamente.

En el carro el tiempo pasó rápido y antes de darse cuenta Yoruichi ya había parqueado en su casa. Ichigo alzó una ceja.

"Pensé que me dejarias al último, ahora te tienes que dar la vuelta para ir a dejar a los demás"

"Pues te ves medio urgido de llegar a casa Ichiguito" le guiñó el ojo "además debes aprovechar las horas de _sueño_ que te quedan" estaba tratando de aguantar la risa. Chad e Ishida en la parte de atrás no entendían nada pero decidieron no hablar. Ichigo se despidió sin regresarlos a ver (iba de copiloto) y salió corriendo del carro. Yoruichi ya no aguantó la risa "ay los jóvenes"

* * *

><p>Urahara no tardó mucho en llegar para dejar a Rukia. Ésta antes de bajar del carro pidió a Tatsuki que le avisara cualquier cosa sobre Inoue, quien ya se había dormido, y ya una vez fuera del carro el conductor sonrió y le dijo "Buena suerte Kuchiki-san" a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.<p>

No se atrevía a entrar a la casa aún, veía todas las luces apagadas.

_Y si ya se durmió?_ sacudió la cabeza, por la mirada de Ichigo cuando se fueron a los diferentes carros su intuición le decía que no, que estaría despierto esperándola. _Seguro ya sintió mi reiatsu pensó_, ella podía sentir el suyo aún desde fuera de la casa, o desde soul society. Sin importar lo mucho que cambiara el reiatsu de Ichigo era tán fácil de reconocer. Abrió los ojos (a qué hora los había cerrado?) y miró la ventana del chico.

Nunca había sentido tal necesidad antes, de estar con alguien. La asustaba un poco el hecho de mostrarse vulnerable y así de expuesta. Nunca lo había hecho y ahora pensar en esa posibilidad tan cercana de que sucediera hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago mas su cuerpo se moría por vivir la experiencia... con él.

"No piensas entrar?" sintió una voz en su oído haciendo que se sobresaltara. Nunca había escuchado a nadie acercarse, pero no fué eso lo que le dió escalofríos sino _esa_ voz, que ella reconocería siempre. Ichigo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la observaba un poco sonrojado pero fíjamente. El corazón de Rukia dió un vuelco.

"I-Ichigo yo..." bajó la mirada.

"Rukia" volvió a poner su boca a la altura del oído de la shinigami para que sólo ella lo pudiera escuchar y susurró "No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres pero entra por favor, esta haciendo frío"

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Rukia tomara una desición. La manera en que él hablo. Ella podía palpar su sinceridad. Él se preocupaba por ella, nunca le haría daño, o por lo menos no esa noche. Era el chico que ella conoció desde hace mucho tiempo, quien la había salvado incontables veces. Era Ichigo.

Se dió la vuelta mirando a sus ojos, hundiéndose en ellos antes de estirarse lo más que podía para alcanzar sus labios con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Ichigo sintió sus labios contuvo un gemido en su garganta. Le estaba costando mantener las manos en sus bolsillos pero no quería obligarla a nada por mucho que él la quisiera tener. El beso se hizo más profundo cuando él bajó para que ella ya no se estirara. Las manos de la shinigami se enredaron en el cabello naranja del chico apretando más sus rostros. Dejándose llevar por su instinto comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del chico lograndó así sacar un jadeo del mismo y que sacara sus manos de los bolsillos para abrazarla. Rukia comenzó a besar su cuello mordiendo con suavidad de vez en cuando riéndo cuando Ichigo gruñó y sujetó su cabeza para poder besarla de nuevo en los labios, ahora con pasión y necesidad.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron Ichigo volvió a bajar sus manos hasta las caderas de Rukia levantándola pegada a su cuerpo para que estuvieran a la misma altura. Estaba comenzando a perder el control. Si alguien no llegaba y los detenía pronto... bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Rukia besándolo con fuerza ahora sin miedo de dejarle alguna señal. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso. Quería dejar marcada su piel, escucharla gritar su nombre.

Respiró con fuerza en el cuello de la shinigami tratando de controlar sus pensamientos antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ella se dió cuenta y antes de que él tuviera tiempo de actuar envolvió sus piernas en la cadera del muchacho juntando sus partes más íntimas que rozaron aún con la ropa puesta.

Ichigo gimió fuertemente y sintió que sus piernas podrían fallar en cualquier momento. _Maldita_ pensó con una sonrisa. Volvió a besar su boca fuertemente y la escuchó gemir. Ichigo estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el cemento, que en ese momento no se veía tan incómodo, hasta que decidió pegarla a la pared externa de la casa. Con la espalda de Rukia contra la pared sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más, e Ichigo aprovechó para masajear sus muslos causando que ella moviera sus caderas haciendo fricción en ambas partes íntimas que estaban juntas. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación. El shinigami sustituto cuando recobró un poco la movilidad comenzó a besar los hombros de Rukia.

"I-chigo..pense que... hacía...mucho frío...afuera"

"Mmm yo no siento frío" una de sus manos se posó en un pecho de la chica por encima de la ropa provocando que ella jadeara fuertemente. "Puedo mantenerte caliente, te lo aseguro" besándo el lóbulo de su oreja pronunció con pasión "Rukia".

La shinigami tuvo que usar todo el poco control de su cuerpo que le quedaba para decir "No... vamos adentro...en tu cama..."

Ichigo rió un poco pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Debían subir alli estarían más cómodos.

* * *

><p>El pelinaranja subió las gradas tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su padre y de ser lo más rápido que pudiera con Rukia siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando entraron a su cuarto e Ichigo puso seguro en su puerta no pudieron contener la risa. Habían pasado por tantas cosas antes y ahora les preocupaba entrar a la casa sin ser escuchados. De verdad estaban actuando como adolescentes.<p>

Rukia abrazó a Ichigo suspirándo cuando dejaron de reír. Él le devolvió el abrazo con ternura oliendo su cabello.

"Hey Rukia... estás segura de esto?"

"Ichigo... yo... yo de verdad deseo..." escondió la cabeza en el pecho del chico tratando de que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba " _te_ deseo"

Ichigo sonrió. De todos a los que conocía ella lo deseaba a él. Y él planeaba hacer de esa la mejor noche que ambos pudieran tener. La cogió del mentón para que ella lo mirara. Que hermosa que se veía así de sonrojada y tímida. Desde que la conoció se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. En ése momento sentía lo importante que ella era para él más que nunca. La quería demasiado y no solo físicamente.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, no podía negarlo más, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pequeña shinigami. Y se lo demostraría desde esa noche, se prometió.

Juntó sus labios mientras decía "Déjame mostrarte... cuánto _yo_ te deseo a ti corazón" ahora el beso de Ichigo era más lento pero mucho más profunto. A Rukia nunca la habían besado así. Ichigo ya no le mostraba con sus labios lujuria adolescente sino un deseo de verdad, deseo de poseerla de hacerla suya. No de tener sexo sino de hacerle el amor. Volvió a abrazarla y la depositó en su cama con cuidado sin dejar de besarla con él encima sin aplastarla con su peso.

Rukia sentía que el calor en su cuerpo se estaba volviendo insoportable y quería sacarse la ropa rápidamente. Una de sus manos comenzó a buscar desabrocharse el short que llevaba puesto pero la mano de Ichigo la detuvo.

"Permíteme" con rapidéz desabrocho y comenzó a bajar la pequeña prenda así mismo con su otra mano alzaba a su vez la blusa y el top de Rukia para por fín sacárselo por completo. Trataba de no apartar sus labios de su cuerpo ya sea en su boca, cuello u hombros acariciando cada centímetro de ella.

"I-Ichigo tu ropa" Rukia no pensaba ser la única en prendas íntimas en esa habitación. Ichigo sonrió y levantándose se quitó la ropa rápidamente ya que a él también el calor le estaba sofocando. Cuando estaba sólo con su bóxer regresó a ver a Rukia acostada en su cama. Llevaba puesto un sostén y un interior de color negro que contrastaba perfecto con su blanca piel e Ichigo pensó que era lo más erótico que haya visto jamás. Ella se dió cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida y también sonrió un poco avergonzada.

"Te gusta?" preguntó arrimándose en sus codos.

Ichigo con una rapidez parecida al Shunpo estaba encima de ella besándo su hombro y tratando de juntar ambos cuerpos lo más que podía "Que si me gusta?... me estas volviendo loco... si planeas detenerme hazlo ahora enana" ella sin embargo comenzó a acariciar su espalda disfrutando su cuerpo, bajando hasta el inicio del bóxer y metiendo sus manos en el mismo comenzó a masajear el bien formado trasero de Ichigo desvergonzadamente.

El cuerpo del shinigami sustituto se tensó ante ese contacto que estaba mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y llenando de calor a una parte en específico. Ya sin control alguno soltó el brasier de Rukia por delante y contempló sus redondos pechos completamente descubiertos por un segundo antes de meterse uno a la boca.

"AH!" Rukia no pudo callar el grito que salió de su boca al sentir que Ichigo besaba uno de sus senos. No habría pensado que reaccionaría así pero el placer que sentía había sido demasiado y de improviso. Se tapó la boca con una mano ahora nerviosa de haber despertado a alguien de la casa. Ichigo también se había sobresaltado ante su reacción, levantando la cabeza. Sonrió acercándose a la cara de Rukia.

"Lo lamento creo que fui muy rápido" ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"No yo... yo... tan solo me tomaste por sorpresa" Rukia cogió la cara de Ichigo con ambas manos para besarlo. Las manos del mismo de nuevo comenzaron a subir llegando otra vez a sus pechos y comenzaron a palparlos al principio con calma maravillado de lo bien que se sentian en sus manos, luego con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que separaran sus labios para respirar con dificultad.

"Corazón... avísame si es demasiado" los dedos de Ichigo ahora comenzaron a jugar con los pezones de Rukia haciéndola jadear y tragar aire con fuerza. Sus dedos eran suaves pero la sujetaban con la fuerza necesaria para volverla loca. El shinigami poco a poco fué bajando su cabeza besando cada centímetro de piel que podía y dejando a su paso varias marcas de pasión. Cuando llegó de nuevo al pecho de Rukia ella ya estaba preparada o al menos eso pensó. Ichigo mordió suavemente uno de los pezones haciéndola usar todas sus fuerzas para no volver a gritar, en vez de eso arqueó su espalda cerrando los ojos y cogio el cabello del muchacho que la estaba haciendo sentir tan viva.

A Ichigo le encantaba el sabor de su piel, era deliciosa como su aroma y tan suave. Sus pechos no eran grandes sin embargo para él eran perfectos, redondos, suaves, podía y los estaba devorando excitándose más cuando la escuchaba gemir su nombre y enredar sus dedos en su cabello pidiéndole de esa forma más de su atención en su perfecto pecho. Se separó levemente de ella admirando el hecho de que sus aureolas estaban completamente erectas gracias a su trato.

Tenía que sentirla toda. Volviendo a unir su boca en su piel comenzó a bajar más besándole el ombligo. Adoraba sentirla removerse bajo él aferrándose ahora a las cobijas con fuerza tratando con todo su ser de no hacer tanto ruido.

El joven de pelo anaranjado llegó hasta sus muslos y procedió a besarlos y acariciarlos cuando sintió el aroma proveniente del sexo de la shinigami invadirlo y despertar otro deseo en él.

Rukia abrió los ojos y vió con una mezcla de placer y terror como Ichigo la levantaba para sacarle la última prenda que tenía puesta y viéndola fijamente a los ojos comenzaba a agacharse para besar su parte más íntima. Si antes no había reaccionado muy bien ahora peor pero no le importaba. Gritó al sentir la boca de Ichigo allí y sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que cualquiera que hubiera pasado debajo de esa ventana los escucharía con lo silenciosa que era a esas horas la ciudad.

"Rukia...mmm tranquilízate un poco... " aunque a Ichigo le preocupaba lo fuerte de los gemidos de Rukia, le fascinaba. Quería tenerla así gritando por él desde esa mañana después de haber dormido juntos cuando ella se había enfermado, y era un placer indescriptible para él poder estar probando lo que nunca nadie habia provado. Y que nadie más lo haría, el no lo permitiría. Su boca exploraba, lamiendo y succionando levemente todo lo que encontraba, la intimidad de Rukia como si fuera el mejor plato del mundo. Y eso era exactamente lo que el peli naranja sentía.

"Dios Rukia... sabes tan bien" Cuando metio su lengua en donde otra parte de su cuerpo se moria por entrar Rukia comenzó a temblar con fuerza y jaló suavemente sus anaranjados cabellos hacia arriba más él no se detuvo.

"I-Ichigo! Ya! por favor!"

Aunque él quería seguir el bulto en sus bóxers le pedía a súplicas estar dentro de ella. Se levantó saboreando aún los jugos de Rukia en sus labios. Cuando se retiró su última prenda se acercó a ella con cautela.

Rukia abrió aun más las piernas desesperada y juntó sus caderas. Ichigo sujetándo sus glúteos poco a poco fué introduciendo su miembro dentro de las apretadas paredes internas de su amante preguntándose internamente si podría entrar por completo ya que en ese momento notó la gran diferencia de tamaños entre ambas partes.

Ella sintió dolor al principio y se mordió los labios. Luego él entró completo de un solo golpe juntando sus labios para callar el grito que a ambos se les iba a escapar y sintiendo con una secreta satisfacción cómo rompía algo dentro de ella. Comenzó a besar a Rukia de nuevo con deseo sin moverse en absoluto esperando que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro. Se sentía bien...demasiado bien pero no quería lastimarla más y fue paciente.

Ella dejó caer unas lágrimas de dolor, después de todo era su primera vez e Ichigo no era en _nada_ pequeño. Poco a poco la molestia comenzó a transformarse en necesidad. Una vez que la sintió moviendo las caderas supo que estaba lista.

Sonidos guturales escapaban de Ichigo cuando comenzó a salir y entrar de ella creando un ritmo. Aunque se lo había imaginado jamás pensó que sería tan placentero. Sentía a su shinigami con todos sus sentidos embriagándolo por completo. Su aroma, su sabor, su tacto, su vista. Y ahora estaba dentro de ella. Eran uno solo y ella lo apretaba como tratando de retenerlo dentro lo que le encantaba. Las piernas de Rukia se abrieron aún más permitiéndole estar más profundo en ella.

"Ichigo"

"Rukia"

Ambos pronunciaban el nombre del otro como un mantra. Los movimientos de Ichigo se estaban haciendo más rápidos y fuertes. Sintió la cama sonar un poco pero no le importó.

Rukia clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su amante sacándole un poco de sangre pero ninguno de los dos lo sintió. El shinigami apoyó sus manos en la cama a cada lado de ella para poder moverse con más rapidez y dureza. Ella ayudaba moviendo su cadera junto con la de él. Habían cogido el ritmo del otro de manera natural, como si estuvieran entrenados para eso.

Ichigo no sabía que tuviera la fuerza para entrar y salir de ella así. Escuchaban los sonidos de sus miembros cuando el entraba y la cama comenzó a moverse junto con ellos. Ambos gemían y jadeaban con fuerza en cada embestida.

Ichigo pronto llegaría a su límite... era su primera vez y no duraría tanto...se sentía tan cerca, y la presión y calor que lo envolvía tentaba a llevarlo al paraíso rápidamente. "Mierda... Rukia" Se negaba a llegar antes de ella, simplemente no era una opción para él. Bajó una de sus manos para acariciar el punto de placer de la chica logrando que ella abrazara sus piernas en su cintura para acercarlo más y más.

"I-Ichigo! ahh" la mente de Rukia estaba en sobre carga y todo su cuerpo se preparaba para una descarga que sabía que la terminaría de llevar al delirio por lo que se abrazaba al chico con todo su ser para tener algo que la devolviera a la realidad.

El joven volvió a besar uno de los pezones de Rukia y con eso consiguió llevarla a un fuerte y poderoso orgasmo que tomó a ambos por sorpresa. De repente todo su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y arqueó su espalda mientras sentía que su interior comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y aprisionaba a Ichigo dentro de ella de tal manera que pensó que no podría volver a salir. Gritó una vez más cuando la sensación no se fué de inmediato sino que parecía ganar intensidad cada vez más logrando hacerla ver blanco mientras oleadas de placer invadieron cada fibra de su ser.

Ichigo al sentirse aprisionado de esa manera no pudo contener su inminente eyaculación y con una fuerte embestida se vació dentro de ella gritando roncamente sintiendo las mismas oleadas de placer invadirlo.

"AHHH! RUKIAA" su pélvis siguió moviéndose dentro de su amante y se sorprendió que con cada movimiento dejaba más y más de su ser dentro de la estrecha cavidad hasta que estaba seguro que no tenía más que dar y todos sus músculos se relajaron placenteramente.

Sin poder evitarlo cayó encima de ella jadeando como nunca. Ninguno podía hablar pero Rukia abrazó a Ichigo mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aire que habían perdido y sentían todavia pequeños espasmos que lograban hacerlos temblar. Sus corazones latían como tambores al unísono.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvieron a sentir que podían moverse.

Lo primero que hizo el pelinaranja aunque de mala gana fué salir de ella provocando otro gemido en ambos. Luego, con algo de dificultad abrazó a Rukia llevándola a la cabecera de la cama para que pudiera arrimar la cabeza y no estuviera incómoda. Aún repiraban con dificultad. Ichigo se acostó a su lado acercándola a él y acobijó ambos cuerpos con lo que encontró. Una vez juntos y en los brazos del otro de nuevo el sueño comenzó a invadirles rápidamente. El sol estaba comenzando a salir.

Ichigo besó su cabellera con una pacífica sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te adoro Kuchiki Rukia"

* * *

><p><strong>ok el capitulo me salio mas largo q los otros :O jaja espero q les guste! y quiero muchos comentarios. El sol comienza a salir por q de la discoteca supongo q salieron tipo una por allí. Si tienen alguna duda me dicen nomas...<strong>

**Que verguenza mi primer lemon... espero q me haya salido bien jeje nuestro querido Ichigo esta enamorado pero Rukia aun duda de sus sentimientos en el siguiente capitulo hablaran seriamente al respecto... espero que no rompan la cama la siguiente vez. Sip en el siguiente capítulo hay otro lemon y pasan otras cosas más así que ha de ser largo. Si no lo subo mañana máximo pasado mañana, tengo clases hasta de tarde y depende de q deberes me manden pero ya con la idea en la cabeza escribiendo no me demoro tanto.**

**Los quiero fans del Ichiruki! :D**


	7. Conversaciones

**Solo por que las quiero mucho escribo este capitulo hoy jajaja estoy medio dormida pero no importa! sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias :D**

**Así que comenzaré el capítulo respondiendoles uno a uno**

**Akisa:** jejeje espero q la "accion" te haya gustado y sip la ropa es justamente esa gracias por recordarmelo me olvide por completo de poner ese dato en el capitulo jaja me encanta como salen alli! jaja uff si Ishiin entra a verlos lo imagino con cámara en mano jajaja gracias! **Koral Kurosaki: **yo también adoro a Yoruichi me mata de risa! jajaja es una loca y uhh esos dos son intensos jajaja **Kusajishi-chiru: **jajjaa pues al menos la cama de Ichigo si que temblo jajaja **sumire**: gracias jeje escribir lo de la pista de baile fue medio dificil por que tenia la idea en la cabeza pero a veces no se como escribirla jaja me alegro que les haya gustado :D **AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1:** gracias! y sip seguire subiendo capitulos mientras sigan comentando buahaha! **Dokusho:** a quien no le gusta el manoseo de ese par jaja uff la foto de Kisuke es necesaria e indispensable jajaja ;) suerte que los siguió. Mil gracias por tu comentario! pues si yo tambn quede contenta cn como me salio el lemon jaja pero lo importante es q a ustedes les gustara **Pamex17:** unas ratas que amamos jajaja gracias :D **Kyokoakatsuki:** tu comentario me hizo reir bastante! jajaja y sentirme una pervertida total! igual me alegro q t gustara jaja y pues... en este capitulo se sabe si el resto del vecindario escucho su _noche de pasion_ jaja **sumire:** sii es mi primer lemon jeje q bueno q t gustara gracias :D besitos a ti tambn

**Los personajes no me pertenecen por mucho q quiero!**

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Kurosaki-san"<p>

"Hey Kisuke" el dueño de la clínica saludó a su antiguo amigo con una sonrisa un tanto cansada "qué haces por estos rumbos?"

"Lo mismo te podría preguntar" replicó mirando a las gemelas sentadas un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban.

"Bueno... decidí sacar a mis hijas a pasear por el parque y luego llevarlas a almorzar por alli. Un día de padre e hijas"

"Ahh y Kurosaki-kun?"

Ishiin vió la mirada cómplice de Urahara y entornó los ojos "Me hubieras podido avisar sabes?"

"Oh, no pensé que te darías cuenta"

"Tendría que ser _sordo_ para no haberme dado cuenta Urahara"

El hombre del sombrero hechó a reír. A Yoruichi le encantaría escuhar eso. Ishiin suspiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa también.

"Me alegro por él, al menos ahora sé con certeza que no es gay... sin embargo no quiero que las gemelas crezcan escuchando _eso_ todas las noches"

"Qué les dijiste?"

"Ninguna ha dicho nada aún o no escucharon o no piensan decir nada... espero que sea lo primero... si tengo temor de saber si la cama aún está intacta!"

A esto ambos hecharon a reír durante largo rato. Después de un momento recobraron la calma y el mayor de los Kurosaki puso una expresión seria.

"Urahara... ella de verdad pertenece a la familia Kuchiki?"

"Si, fué adoptada hace años"

Ishiin volvió a suspirar, ahora preocupadao "Voy a tener que hablar con Ichigo, antes de que se meta en problemas"

"Pues sí, se mete en problemas fácilmente y tiene gustos peligrosos como su padre" Urahara volvió a reír un poco.

"Ese tonto... vamos a tener _esa_ charla cuando regrese"

A esto el hombre del sombrero se alejó encogiéndose de la risa pensando en lo que daría por ver ese momento.

* * *

><p>Rukia se despertó temprano. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, había cometido errores en el pasado y probablemente éste era el peor. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. De frente al muchacho de cabello anaranjado que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y con uno de sus brazos abrazándola posesivamente por su cadera, se sentía segura. Anoche había sido perfecta para ambos e Ichigo se veía tan tranquilo dormido. Y apuesto. Era jóven aún al igual que ella pero habían pasado ya por muchas situaciones y peleas que los hacía un poco más maduros en la vida.<p>

La pequeña shinigami acarició sus anaranjados cabellos con un sentimiento de felicidad que no recordaba haber sentido hace mucho. Su primera vez había sido con un chico sumamente atractivo, fuerte, que la protegía con su vida, y que la había escogido a ella, Rukia Kuchiki para ser su primera amante también.

Suspiró. Tenía que ser franca con él antes de tomar algún rumbo en su relación sea hacia adelante o atrás. Con un poco de dificultad se safó de su abrazo e incómoda de levantarse desnuda por completo se puso la camiseta que Ichigo había usado el día anterior que prácticamente le quedaba como un vestido más. Encontró un interior nuevo y también se lo puso. Pensó en darse una ducha pero escuchó que Ichigo comenzaba a despertarse así que se sentó estilo mariposa en el extremo de la cama decidida a tener una conversación con él ahora mismo.

El shinigami sustituto se despertó al inicio tranquilo y Rukia miró como sus brazos la buscaban a su lado, cuando no la encontró se levantó de golpe con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Al encontrarla sentada frente a él sonrió adormiladamente. Ambos se sonrojaron al recordar todo pero el silencio en el cuarto no era incómodo, era acogedor. Ichigo pestañeó varias veces para poder ver bien a Rukia sonriendo para sus adentros cuando sus hormonas volvieron a querer saltar a flote.

"Ponte algo de ropa... quiero... quiero que conversemos" Ichigo ahora despierto completamente sintió una punzada en el estómago al escucharla así, no quería que esa sea la manera de iniciar su día despues de esa noche. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso el boxer que tenía cerca.

Una vez hecho esto se acercó a ella rápidamente aprisionándola en sus brazos y besándola en los labios con ternura por largo rato. Sonrió más aliviado al sentir que ella le devolvía el beso. Se separaron después de un momento y se miraron fijamente con sus rostros casi juntos. Ichigo acarició una de sus mejillas y Rukia se sintió como si fuera de un cristal demasiado frágil al sentir lo delicado de su tacto.

"Buenos días" al decir esto se separó de ella sentándose en la misma posición de Rukia mirándola con una sonrisa. _Así debíamos despertar_.

Rukia rió. Nunca pensó que Ichigo sería tan dulce con ella.

"Bien, de qué quieres hablar?"

Ella suspiró. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que le contaría a Ichigo pero tomó fuerzas y decidió hablar sin detenerse para no cambiar de opinión

"Ichigo... cuando aún no pensaba siquiera en ser shinigami conocí a Renji y se volvió mi mejor amigo... sin embargo con el tiempo que pasamos juntos... creo que al estar tan dependiente de él creí sentir algo más que una amistad" se dió cuenta de que Ichigo cerraba las manos en puños y decidió no mirarlo a los ojos y proseguir "se podría decir que él fué mi primera ilusión, hasta sus actos me demostraban que él también se sentía así. Sin embargo al entrar a estudiar para ser shinigami, cuando nos separaron las cosas cambiaron bastante. Él comenzó a alejarse bastante y a salir con varios nuevos amigos... y amigas... yo sentí cómo me dejaba a un lado de su vida y me dolió bastante por mucho tiempo" ahora las manos del shinigami sustituto estaban pálidas de la fuerza con las que las apretaba y su respiración era pesada " al principio sentí que fué la primera vez que me rompian el corazón, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que lo que más me dolió no fué perder mi ilusión, sino que mi mejor amigo se alejara de mi"

Ahora Rukia comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello tratando de controlarse y no temblar ni su cuerpo ni su voz desviándo por completo la cara de Ichigo "Seguro... alguien ya te contó sobre... Kaien-dono"

Ichigo odiaba ver cómo ese tema la afectaba tanto, hubiera dado todo por evitar que ella hablara al respecto pero respondió que sí, que Ukitake se lo había contado todo la última vez que estuvo en Soul Society.

"Yo... admiraba a Kaien-dono... Ichigo a veces cuando admiras tanto a una persona tus sentimientos se pueden mezclar... en mi caso yo... terminé queriendo tanto a Kaien-dono que todo lo que hacía sentía que era para él. Sabía que estaba casado y su felicidad se reflejaba en mi... deje que mis sentimientos hacia el crecieran demasiado, por tonta... así que _esa_ noche mi corazón se rompió de tal manera que creo que aun no cierra del todo." Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Ichigo lo notó "Ichigo yo sé como se siente perder a un amigo y a una persona especial... por eso... tengo..." comenzó a sollozar "tengo miedo Ichigo... me prometí no volver a abrir mi corazón a nadie más, que no volveria a sucederme de nuevo y aquí ahora estas tu...y me... me gustas pero.. tengo miedo de perder en el amor de nuevo Ichigo... mi corazón no lo soportaría..."

Ichigo no soportó más y la acunó entre sus brazos besando su cabello mientras sollozaba. _Ha pasado por demasiado_ pensó con ira y tristeza. Su corazon ardia al verla asi y entendia su miedo pero ella se habia abierto con él. Él también debía hacerlo.

"Rukia yo tambien tengo miedo ... nunca... nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Me siento... muy vulnerable ahora sin embargo... no quiero dejarte ir... no puedo dejarte ir de mi vida ahora que te tengo de este modo.. sé que el pasado ha sido duro pero Rukia dejame... " para él tampoco era fácil decir todo esto en voz alta pero dejó su verguenza de lado por ella, Rukia necesitaba escuchar eso "déjame conquistarte... estoy... estoy enamorado de ti y no te pido nada a cambio tan solo... no me dejes... quédate conmigo... de la manera que quieras te demostrare lo valiosa, hermosa y única que eres"

"Ichigo..." regresó a mirarlo a los ojos y él sonrió secándole las lágrimas que aún tenía en las mejillas. Entonces ella comenzó a reir en voz baja "No es absurdo? si alguien nos viera no nos reconocería" ahora Ichigo rió también. Esa muchacha estaba sacando una parte de él que no se imaginaba que tenía, y aunque le avergonzaba terriblemente le encantaba, sobre todo al ver que podía hacerla felíz con eso. Cuando dejaron de reir volvieron a besarse sellando un pacto no hablado de dejarse cuidar el uno al otro y por el momento no pensar en los problemas que podrían tener en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>ok lamento decepcionarlos chicos pero este capitulo ya esta muy largo de por si asi q en el siguiente viene el lemon y la conversacion padre-hijo! :O lo siento! ahorita mismo lo escribo jaja denme un rato ;) mientras quedense con la duda de si Ishiin hara morir de verguenza a su hijo? Yoruichi publicara esa foto en una gigantografia? Q van a hacer la pareja Ichiruki respecto a sus amigos? Rukia podra lavar los platos en paz? jajaja besitos!<strong>


	8. Conversaciones 2

**ok de aqui si creo que tendran que esperar hasta el jueves a q escriba otro capitulo jaja lo siento... pero por eso ahorita les escribo este espero q les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Después de una fuerte sesión de besos, que fué cortada al escuchar a ambos estómagos gruñir, Rukia insistió en darse una ducha mientras Ichigo preparaba los desayunos. Se alegraron de que no hubiera nadie más en casa. Comieron en un silencio acogedor.<p>

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar el acuerdo había sido que Rukia se quedaba lavando los platos mientras Ichigo se bañaba. Sin embargo el baño del shinigami sustituto fué rápido, ya que un pensamiento cruzó su mente en la ducha de manera inesperada.

_Los demás_.

Qué les iban a decir? o Les iban o no a decir? En ese grupo se incluía tanto humanos como shinigamis. Byakuya estaba fuera de conversación, dependiendo de cómo las cosas avanzaran le dirían algo. Tal vez. Ichigo tendría que volverse más fuerte hasta eso.

Esa incógnita fué tan poderosa en el joven que salió de la ducha decidido a responderla de inmediato con una toalla en su cintura y el cabello aún mojado. Sin embargo su mente se puso en blanco al entrar a la cocina.

Rukia se había puesto otra de las camisetas de Ichigo, que le quedaba como un vestido demasiado corto para poder ser decente. Ichigo podía ver claramente el inicio de su trasero ya que la veía de espaldas y ella estaba de puntillas cogiendo la toalla para secar los platos. Al parecer aún tenía alguna canción de la discoteca en mente ya que meneaba su cintura y tarareaba algo.

_Demasiado sexy_ pensó Ichigo antes de en un brinco estar detrás de ella.

Rukia tan solo sintió a alguien detras de ella pero antes de poder darse la vuelta las fuertes manos que ya conocía estaban masajeando su trasero levantando aún más su ropa haciéndola sostenerse del lavamanos para no caer. La boca de Ichigo estaba atacando su cuello y Rukia iba a protestar cuando sintió _otra_ parte de él que ya conocía rozándola por detrás haciéndola gemir. El shinigami había dejado caer su toalla antes de pegarse a ella.

Ichigo estaba maravillado, tan solo estaba rozando su miembro contra el trasero de Rukia le estaba provocando un placer indescriptible, mandando corrientes eléctricas por su espalda. Ella era maravillosa, y lo volvía loco. Ahora que había provado su cuerpo no se cansaría jamas de tomarla una y otra vez. Y al parecer ella estaba tan exitada como él.

"Ichigo... qué haces? ahh!" una mano del muchacho estaba masajeando por fuera del interior el sexo de la chica, riéndo sin aire al sentirla.

"Emites tanto calor Rukia... cómo esperas que me controle?"

"Mmm" la cabeza de la shinigami ya no podía pensar claramente. Ichigo estaba masajeandola como un experto haciendo que ella comenzara a moverse en su mano con el mismo ritmo que la noche anterior. Metió su mano por debajo del pequeño interior e introdujo dos dedos en su interior. A su vez sentía el órgano de Ichigo cada vez más fuerte y grande rozando con ella. Ambos gemían sin control y las piernas de Rukia comenzaron a temblar, provocando que ella cayera hacia adelante juntando por completo su trasero con el chico.

Entonces él sintió que no podía más. Le dió la vuelta bruscamente haciéndola sentar en el mesón del lavamanos besándola salvajemente. Sus manos levantaron su corta prenda hasta su cadera y bajaron el interior de la shinigami sacándolo con desesperación mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban sensualmente. Rukia abrió sus piernas inmediatamente y de una embestida él estaba dentro de ella.

Jamás se cansaría de esa sensación. Era como si estuvieran hechos a la medida el uno para el otro. Ella lo envolvía como un guante logrando que ambos palpitasen con la misma intensidad.

_Tan caliente, tan húmeda, tan estrecha... Dios esta mujer me va a matar._

Sus manos cogieron con fuerza los cabellos naranjas para besarlo profundamente. Ichigo sintió un poco de dolor por que ella jaló muy fuerte, pero no dijo nada, mientras sus lenguas batallaban dentro de sus bocas él no podría ni querría quejarse.

Comenzó a salir y entrar de ella lenta, muy lentamente. Quería alargar el momento y una corta risa salió de su garganta cuando ella gruñó y lanzó sus caderas hacia él envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura tratando de acelerar el paso. Pero lo que consiguió fue salirse del mesón. Para que no cayera, y aprovechando la ocasión, las manos de Ichigo la cogieron por el trasero apretándolo, sacándole un gemido por su imprudencia.

Ichigo vió con el rabillo del ojo una silla abierta y pensó que era un milagro. Se sentó en la misma con Rukia encima. El acto provocó que ella terminara con él más adentro de lo que creían posible. Se detuvieron un instante sintiéndose uno solo antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

Ichigo podía sentir que topaba el cielo. Rukia comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás besando su cuello para tratar de apagar los gemidos que trataban de salírse de su boca acariciando su mosculatora, su maravilloso cuerpo que se acoplaba al de ella tan bien. El joven dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola moverse a su ritmo, jadeando en cada sensual movimiento de sus caderas, disfrutando cómo ella se complacía con su cuerpo. Sus manos, cansadas de no tocarla de alguna forma, comenzaron a subir debajo de su prenda para coger sus senos y apretarlos al son de sus ondulaciones.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo más. Con un pequeño y ronco grito volvió a besarla y cogió su cadera subiéndola y bajándola con una fuerza y velocidad propia de su bankai. Era increible como la enana conseguía sacar ese lado animalista de él. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos a travez de la camiseta mordiendo levemente el pezón que encontró mientras Rukia arqueaba su espalda dándole completo acceso a ella.

"I-Ichigo ya... ya casi!"

Él con fuerza y sin poder controlarse en absoluto levantó sus caderas bruscamente al tiempo que ella bajaba juntando sus cuerpos con tal fuerza que se sintió más dentro que nunca. Con esto ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo gritando con fuerza ante la intensidad de sus orgasmos. Rukia se aferró a sus hombros tirando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió de nuevo un mar de placer envolverla.

Ichigo dejó todo en ella con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior temblando de placer mientras ella palpitaba y exprimía cada gota de su ser, sintiendo como un poco de sus escencias entre mezcladas resbalaban hacia sus muslos.

Gruñó con placer y se sintió agotado dejándose caer en su hombro tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Rukia comenzó a acariciar su cabeza jadeando. Varios minutos después cuando recobraron el habla y sus fuerzas Ichigo sonrió hablando directamente en su oído provocando un gemido en ella de nuevo.

"Creo que te va a tocar bañarte de nuevo" besó su mejilla con dulzura cuando recibió un leve tirón de cabello.

"Es tú culpa imbecil! Van a tener que pagar bastante por el agua este mes y tu padre te va a culpar" hizo ademán de levantarse pero Ichigo la retuvo allí, él todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de ella sin ninguna intención de salir todavía.

"Mmm qué te parece si ahorramos agua entonces?" antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazó obligándola a enredar sus piernas en él y subieron riendo.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii!"<p>

"Hey! a dónde fueron?" un feliz Ichigo bajó al escuchar que su familia regresaba. Por suerte habían tenido tiempo de limpiar todo antes de que llegaran y de bañarse juntos. Y de bañarse de nuevo de verdad. Oh los gritos que había logrado arrancarle a su shinigami durante toda la mañana bastaban para hacer de su día uno perfecto.

"Al parque y luego a comer y luego a hacer compras... por cierto papá dijo que vayas a verlo a su oficina" anunció Yuzu mientras guardaba algunas cosas en la cocina.

Ichigo viró la cabeza intentando sacar a alguna de las dos más información. No era normal que su padre lo llame a la oficina. Decidió ir rápido, mientras más pronto terminara con eso más pronto subiría de nuevo con Rukia.

"Pa' me llamaste?"

"Entra" la voz de Ishiin hizo que el alma se cayera a los pies de Ichigo. Hasta allí llegaba el día perfecto.

_Lo sabe... no, lo que es peor... nos escuchó_. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que no entrara, pero decidió entrar con la cabeza en alto. _No tengo nada de que avergonzarme, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, es algo completamente_ normal... se repetía a sí mismo comenzando a sudar a mares.

"Sientate" su padre estaba terminando de leer unos papeles. Cuando terminó miró a su hijo a los ojos y una falsa sonrisa cruzó su rostro "Y bien, Ichigo qué tal te fué ayer?"

Ichigo tragó con fuerza "Ah... bien... interesante"_ muy interesante a decir verdad._

"Conociste a alguna chica en especial"

Ahora Ichigo estaba rojo "Mmm pues... en realidad no" no era una mentira no? Ya conocía a Rukia de hace tiempo atrás... no de esa manera, pero esa _no_ había sido la pregunta!

"Ajap"

...

...

...

Ishiin suspiró "Ichigo, me alegro que hayas tenido una noche _placentera_, de verdad me alegro por tí pero..."miró serio a su ahora tomate hijo "Ya que eres lo suficientemente adulto para traer a una chica a tu cuarto espero que seas igual de maduro para protegerte"

Ante eso Ichigo saltó de su asiento "Espera, espera ,espera te estás metiendo demasiado padre!"

"No estúpido _tú_ te metiste demasiado! Ahora siéntate!" Isshin no alzaba mucho la voz si reprendía a sus hijos pero tenía una autoridad que nadie cuestionaba en esos momentos. Ni el rojo Ichigo que se sentó esperando que llegara el fin del mundo. "Ahora mira Ichigo yo no tendría problema alguno de que tú y tu nueva amiga esten juntos todas las noches pero tus hermanas son menores, no quiero y creo que tú tampoco que se tengan que preocupar por los extraños sonidos que salen del cuarto de su hermano" el mayor de los Kurosaki después de una breve pausa siguió "Dime la verdad Ichigo, usaron protección?"

Oh kami dónde estaba un hollow cuando se lo necesitaba? Ichigo gruñó bajando la cabeza, se quería morir "No.. no fue planeado exactamente" haberlo pensado desde la discoteca _no_ contaba como planeado! Definitivamente no!

Isshin asintió "Lo supuse. Fué tu primera vez cierto?" Ichigo asintió levemente la cabeza mirando al piso, ningún joven de su edad debería responder eso a su padre. "Y de la chica?" Ahora Ichigo lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin nada de verguenza sino de una ira que llenó su cuerpo. Su padre levantó una ceja "Estas seguro?"

Ichigo se enderezó en el asiento por completo y sus manos se cerraron en puños inmediatamente. Estaba seguro de que un gruñido salió de su garganta, una cosa era meterse con él... otra muy diferente meterse con_ su_ mujer!

_Wow! Ichigo de dónde salió eso? _gritó la mente del joven.

Su padre tan solo sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de paz "Esta bien, esta bien solo preguntaba... Fué tan solo un arrebato sexual o hay algo mas?"

Su hijo suspiró de nuevo sonrojándose y clavando su mirada en el piso "Viejo... Crees que estaría con alguien... tan solo por un _arrebato sexual_?"

Isshin sonrió un poco más cálidamente "Debía preguntar. Muy bien hijo mira la situación es complicada. Me alegro de corazón que haya cariño de por medio así me entenderás mejor. Cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a ..."

"NO! CALLATE!" el peli naranja cruzó sus brazos en señal de cruz. Ni muerto pretendía escuchar algo así.

El sueño de la clínica rió "Ok, solo quiero llegar a un punto. Yo sé que cuando quieres a una persona el deseo y la pasión son más difíciles de controlar, se convierte en una necesidad el estar juntos, el ser uno solo con ella y lo comprendo, sin embargo por lo que sientes por ella debes procurar cuidarte hijo. _Cuidarla_" Ichigo seguía rojo pero Isshin conocía muy bien a su hijo y qué palabras le llegarían "Ichigo, tan solo piensalo de ésta manera... y si ella termina embarazada cómo crees que reaccionaría su _familia?"_

Ichigo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No sabía si Soul Society lo tomaría a bien, probablemente no con todas sus leyes y demás, pero apostaría su vida a que Byakuya lo tomaría mal. Muy mal seguramente. Regresó a ver a su padre y vió en sus ojos algo que lo alarmó también. _Conocimiento_. Acaso.. él sabía acerca de los shinigamis?

"Si de verdad la quieres Ichigo yo no tengo ningún problema en lo que hagan pero debes tomar las cosas con calma. Eres muy joven hijo y yo puedo esperar unos años más para ser abuelo. Si por alguna situación no tienes un condón a la mano dale éstas pastillas anticonceptivas" mostró una caja a su hijo "No son peligrosas más bien varios ginecólogos hacen que las chicas las tomen cuando tienen problemas hormonales. Y aumenta el placer sexual de ellas" volvió a levantar una ceja "Aunque espero que en _esa_ parte no tengas problemas"

Ichigo resopló. Definitivamente no hablaría del tema con el loco de su padre pero sí señor sí que era más que capaz de satisfacer a su shinigami las veces y formas que ella quisiera. Su padre pareció leer algo de eso en su rostro ya que le guiñó un ojo ante lo que el joven volvió a tener su rostro rojo.

"Ya mismo termino Ichigo una cosa más" tomó aire y puso un pesado libro sobre su escritorio de la nada "Tengo unos libros que me sirvieron bastante con tu madre en la alcohoba te enseñan todo tipo de posiciones y técnicas para..."

"BASTA! Si... si no tienes nada más importante que decirme me voy" ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando su padre le lanzó una bolsa negra.

"Hay condones como para un mes alli y pastillas para ella" le guió el ojo "Disfrútalas"

Ichigo no soltó la bolsa pero al salir azotó la puerta. Ahora estaba definitivamente del color que su cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero q las haga reir jajaja las adoro! sus comentarios me alegran el dia en serio! :D les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme! en el sig capitulo ¿Q deciden hacer?¿contar o no a sus amigos al respecto?¿podra dormir Isshin y las gemelas?¿intentaran nuevas posiciones de los libros de isshin?¿Byakuya estornuda por tanto q piensan en el? jajaja el jueves lo sabremos :D<strong>


	9. Secreto

**ok primeramente mil disculpas por no haber actualizado desde el jueves como dije que haria. Tuve unos inconvenientes jeje y el viernes una fiesta asi que no alcanze para nada pero hoy pienso desvelarme haciendo deberes y escribiendo uno o dos capitulos para ustedes :D los quiero mucho por leer mi fic.**

**También les adelanto que pienso escribir otro fanfic tengo la idea en mi cabeza casi completamente desarrollada. No es de comedia exactamente pero si ( y como no) un Ichiruki. Como ya vienen vacaciones por navidad lo escribire espero que se den un saltito por ése también y les guste.**

**Este capitulo se salta un poco en el tiempo, sobre todo para poder avanzar la historia sin estancarme o alargarla demasiado de gana.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen! :'(**

* * *

><p>"Tatsuki-chan"<p>

"Si?"

"No te parece que Kurosaki-kun ha estado actuando... pues raro ultimamente?..."

"... Pues...define raro"

"Desde que salimos a la discoteca está diferente." Inoue pasó sus dedos por su cabello un poco nerviosa tratando de expresarse bien "No es que esté triste... o enojado... y su ceño fruncido sigue igual... es que... se lo ve... feliz?"

Tatsuki suspiró. Ella también había notado que Ichigo estaba más relajado desde hace dos meses y sentía que les guardaba un secreto.

"No se Inoue, sabes que él es así de raro. Tal vez tan solo esta felíz y punto"

"Si... me alegro" Tatsuki sonrió lo mejor que pudo a su amiga, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada. Temía que la razón de tanta felicidad en su amigo de la infancia se deba a una chica lo que su intuición le gritaba. Si era así obviamente no era por Inoue, lo que preocupaba a la chica de pelo negro ya que eso le rompería el corazón a su querida amiga. Tendría que hablar con Ichigo al respecto, sacarle información, y de allí ver qué medidas tomar.

* * *

><p>La casa de los Kurosaki estaba a oscuras, sin ninguna luz prendida. Y en silencio.<p>

Bueno, casi.

En la habitación del shinigami sustituto se escuchaban suspiros, una que otra risita tratando de ser silenciosa y los inconfundibles sonidos de una pareja besándose. Efectivamente Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en la cama de éste en una de sus sesiones de besos entre semana.

Desde su primer fin de semana juntos Ichigo no permitía que su compañera durmiera en otro lado que no sea en su cama. Y Rukia no se quejaba, ahora. Se había acostumbrado a dormir entre los fuertes brazos de Ichigo y aunque no siempre se despertaban tal y como durmieron sentir la presencia del otro al despertar era placentera y reconfortante Su padre ya no lo despertaba con intentos asesinos e Ichigo no encontraba razón para preguntar el por qué.

Rukia recordaba la primera noche que ella había llegado a casa ántes que el por que se habían hecho tarde y había decidido dormir en el armario encontrándose demasiado cansada como para de verdad pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Un enojado y un poco adormilado shinigami al llegar había abierto su puerta del armario en la madrugada y resopló antes de intentar entrar al estrecho lugar.<p>

"Ichigo! qué haces? no entramos ambos aquí!" susurró enojada.

"Tonta, tú que haces aquí?"

"_Duermo_ aquí idiota"

"... Pues ya no"

"... Ah?" antes de que Rukia pudiera decir nada más Ichigo la tenía abrazada y salió del armario con ella en brazos para ponerla suavemente sobre su cama y acostarse a su lado arropando ambos cuerpos.

"Pues que es _mi_ cuarto y yo decido qué se hace en él. El armario es muy pequeño para ti... aunque te sobra espacio con lo enana que eres.. Auch!" la shinigami lo había pateado en la rodilla. Se miraron enojadamente por un momento antes de que Ichigo suspirara y continuara hablando " Entonces en mi papel de anfitrión y siendo un caballero te cedo la cama... como sólo hay una nos toca compartir"

Rukia viró los ojos "Ni tú te crees eso Ichigo" el aludido sentía cómo sus párpados pesaban con el sueño que tenía.

"Entonces qué quieres que te diga?" bostezó.

"La verdad pues"

Ichigo la miró fijamente un momento tras sus párpados medio cerrados, bostezó de nuevo y apretó a Rukia contra él en un dulce abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su cuello "Rukia me rehuso a dormir sin poder abrazarte. Te quiero demasiado para poder dormir sin tu aroma y tu calor a mi lado" le dió un dulce beso en la frente cerrándo los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño con una sonrisa "Quédate conmigo enana"

Rukia estaba sin habla y completamente sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a que la traten así, en especial Ichigo. Talvez era por que estaba medio dormido que le dijo todo eso, pero ella podía sentir su veracidad. Suspiró y se dejó llevar por el sueño entre los brazos del shinigami con cabello naranja. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Después de la conversación padre-hijo, que Ichigo trataba con todo su ser de bloquear de su memoria, trataba de controlar sus hormonas lo mejor que pudiera. Ojo! trataba!.<p>

Había hablado con Rukia y quedaron de acuerdo que entre semana iban a ser noches de besos... y un poco de toqueteo... siempre que pudieran controlarse. Y los fines de semana, los más esperados para el shinigami sustituto ahora, dormían de día ya que de noche no podían soltarse a menos que asomara algún hollow, ante lo cual Ichigo lo cortaba rápidamente y la llevaba corriendo a su alcohoba de nuevo. También ahora intentaban no hacer demasiado ruido. Demasiado.

Ishiin sorprendentemente sacaba a las gemelas los fines de semana al cine, a la última función, o al parque, para una caminata nocturna, desde hace dos meses, regresando los tres exhaustos a casa a dormir como troncos. Yuzu no entendía el motivo pero decidió no decir nada y luego se acostumbró. Karin sabía, pero igual se mantuvo callada. En venganza molestaba a su hermano siempre que podía lanzando comentarios como que "La casa tembló ayer sentiste Ichi-nii?" o "Creo que asaltaron a una muchacha fuera de nuestra casa de noche, escuché que gritaba" comentarios por el estilo que lograban poner a Ichigo de un profundo color tomate y negar con la cabeza.

Con la respiración entrecortada separaron sus labios sintiéndo el aire un poco frío llegar a sus acalorados rostros.

Ichigo aprovechó para contemplar el rostro de la mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo y sonreir en la oscuridad. Rukia era hermosa, sus profundos ojos le traspasaban el alma, era como ver un hermoso cielo nocturno, solo para él, sobre todo cuando brillaban. Y su sabor... Ichigo se había vuelto adicto al sabor y textura de su piel, de sus labios, de ella en general. Ella lo volvía loco y a él le encantaba. Rukia suspiró cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello con dulzura. Era jueves. _Un día más_ pensó cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para subirlo a la altura de su rostro de nuevo. Ante esto el shinigami suspiró y se dejó caer al lado de Rukia en la cama. Buscó su pequeña mano entre las sábanas y la envolvió con una suya.

"Mañana" susurró.

* * *

><p>En el colegio ambos actuaban como de costumbre. Habían decidido, más de parte de Rukia, no decir nada a sus amigos todavía para evitar problemas si no funcionaba su relacion. Así que guardaban las apariencias tratándose como siempre lo que resulto ser bastante fácil. Peleaban de día y se re-encontraban de noche. Cuando debían encargarse de hollows seguían molestándose y provocándose como siempre pero estaban aún más pendientes el uno del otro. A Ichigo le estaba molestaba no poder acercarse a ella durante el día así que en las noches trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo ahora sonreía más y sus compañeros lo notaban.<p>

Ese viernes el joven shinigami se sentía más ansioso de lo normal. No había podido_ estar_ con Rukia desde el viernes anterior debido a varios molestos hollows y una cantidad absurda de trabajos que los profesores les habían mandado. Le molestaba sentirse así, no era normal en él. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a tenerla y su cuerpo se estaba impacientando, parecía que cada una de sus células supiera qué día era.

Regresó a ver a Rukia sentada junto a él en clases, al parecer ella estaba prestando atención a la materia lo que irritó a Ichigo. Acaso él era el único con las hormonas alborotadas? Después de todo lo que habían pasado ella estaba tan tranquila? Entonces Rukia lo regresó a ver.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella sonrió pícaramente sonrojándose levemente. A Ichigo solo le bastó ver ese brillo particular en sus ojos que solo él conocía para casi lanzarse encima de ella en medio curso sin importar que todos estuvieran allí, besarla apasionadamente, levantar su tentadora corta falda... cerró los ojos y desvió su rostro escondiendo una sonrisa. No podía creer lo mucho que Rukia lograba alterar sus sentidos. Diecisiete años de su vida tranquilo que cambiaron por completo cuando ella llegó, cuando se entregaron mutuamente. Y ahora él era un joven enamorado y calenturiento más. Pero era por ella, solo su shinigami favorita lograba hacerlo sentir tan vivo, perdido y con su estómago lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban sin control.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de salida ambos salieron casi sin despedirse de nadie y comenzaron a caminar a casa. En el trayecto no hablaban mucho, pero parte de su rutina era ir por un camino que, aunque más largo, era bastante solitario. Cuando iban por allí Ichigo solía cogerla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y conversaban sobre los sucesos del día ya que no corrían el riesgo de ser vistos. Ahora sin embargo no habían cruzado palabra y ya iban por la mitad del trayecto.

Rukia decidió divertirse un poco con el chico, sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su culpa y decidió aprovechar la ocasión. Se detuvo brúscamente y puso una cara culpable. Ichigo levantó una ceja deteniéndose también.

"Qué ocurre?"

Ella habló con la mejor voz apenada que pudo "Este... mira Ichigo es que... Inoue me invitó a dormir a su casa... y bueno yo dije que sí... quedamos en ir después de clases pero no supe cómo decirte antes..." fingió un suspiro mirando el piso "debo regresar con ella me está esperando" se dió el lujo de acercarse a él sin mirarle a los ojos para darle un beso en la mejilla (poniéndose de puntillas claro) "Bueno, nos vemos... el domingo... Ichigo?"

Ichigo actuó tán rápido que casi iguala su Shunpo. En una fracción de segundo ambas maletas estaban en el piso, Rukia con su espalda contra la pared de una casa y sus manos encima de su cabeza aprisionadas por una fuerte mano del joven Kurosaki. Rukia tuvo que rodear con sus piernas la cadera de Ichigo ya que él la había levantado a su altura. La otra mano del shinigami la sujetaba fuertemente de uno de sus muslos. Gruñó en el oído de la chica.

"No me jodas Kuchiki!" embistió su cadera contra Rukia haciéndola gemir "Hoy no..." comenzó a besar su dulce cuello mordiéndolo un poco "Hoy eres mía Rukia"

La respiración de Rukia era embarazosamente fuerte. No podía moverse en ésa posición y la combinación de los besos que Ichigo dejaba en su cuello junto con su mano masajeando su muslo no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Iba a lograr hablar para defenderse cuando Ichigo metió su mano bajo su falda para acariciar su trasero. Al escucharla gemir Ichigo puso sus labios sobre los de ella moviéndolos mientras hablaba.

"Dilo Rukia... dí que eres mía" al notar que ella no decía nada pasó su lengua por los labios de la pequeña shinigami sin llegar a besarla y apretó su trasero con fuerza logrando hacerla jadear "Dilo amor"

Ahora Rukia gruñó hablando contra los labios del peli naranja "...S-Si"

"Si qué?"

"Ah! so-soy tuya Ichigo... grandísimo imbécil me la vas a pagar" ante esto él sonrió.

"Y yo soy tuyo _mi_ Rukia" comenzó a besarla apasionadamente moviendo su cabeza para juntar más sus labios. Ella respondía al beso con la misma ferocidad aún sin poder mover sus brazos, que después de algún tiempo en esa posición le estaban comenzando a doler. Además se moría por tocarlo también de alguna manera. Movió las manos tratando safarse pero al ver que no daba resultado dejó salir un leve quejido de su boca.

"Ichigo..."

El aludido abrió de golpe los ojos, y bajó los brazos de Rukia a la altura de su pecho. Luego cogió una de sus muñecas con suavidad y comenzó a besar con dulzura la parte que estaba roja por la fuerza de antes. "Lo lamento amor, no debí haber sido tan brusco" soltó su mano para cojer la otra y besarla igual. Cuando terminó acarició una mejilla de la shinigami y le dió un duce beso en los labios suspirando avergonzado "De verdad lo lamento enana"

Rukia suspiró al sentir que Ichigo comenzaba a querer separarse. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso ella se lanzó contra sus labios y apretó más sus piernas contra él acercándolo aún más. No lo admitiría ni por el más grande peluche de Chappy pero esta fase de Ichigo le había gustado.

El shinigami sustituto rió débilmente dejándose llevar por su pequeña shinigami juntando sus lenguas en una danza que ya conocían, pero de la que nunca se cansarían. Ambos se deseaban y se estaban comunicando éso con sus caricias y besos.

Estaban tan concentrados en el otro que nunca notaron la presencia que los observaba desde la esquina.

Chad había pasado por allí (siguiendo un dulce gatito) cuando sintió ambos reiatsus a la vuelta del lugar donde él se encontraba. Pensó acercarse a saludar justo cuando Ichigo había aprisionado a Rukia contra la pared. Al principio la mente de Chad solo vió a una pequeña jóven siendo atacada y pensaba actuar, pero al ver que se trataba de Ichigo decidió no moverse.

Ahora simplemente no sabía que hacerse. Obviamente no la estaba atacando. Oh, bueno se estaban atacando mutuamente?. De repente se sintió como un entrometido. Esto era algo privado entre ellos.

_Debo irme_ pensó. Dió un paso hacia su izquierda. _No_. Dió dos pasos hacia la derecha. _Tampoco_ . Al fin recobró en algo su sentido de dirección. _Izquierda, si es a la izquierda._ Comenzó a caminar a grandes y rápidos pasos alejándose de la pareja, sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo respiraban si no se despegaban el uno del otro. Y si de verdad pensaban... es decir estaban en la calle...todavía era de día.

Cuando se alejó lo que pensó era suficiente (estaba a dos cuadras del colegio de nuevo) se dió cuenta de que su cara ardía. Nunca hubiera querido ver eso. Y jamas se hubiera pensado eso de ese par. Sabía que Ichigo apreciaba a la shinigami, pero no a tal punto. Y que fuera mutuo.

En el colegio se la pasaban molestándose. Sin embargo... en la discoteca...

Chad suspiró. Todo encajaba ahora. La repentina felicidad de Ichigo, que ya no saliera tanto con ellos... Todo era por ella. Por Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Una shinigami.

Volvió a suspirar _Ichigo... en qué te estás metiendo ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>uhhh me gusto como salio este capitulo jaja mañana sigo subiendo... no he adelantado casi en nada el deber y tengo tanto q hacer q estres! jaja bueno ahora Chad sabe... en el prox capitulo alguien más se va a enterar ;) y de una forma peor! buahahaha!. Tatsuki sospecha hummmm. Ichigo se deja ganar por sus hormonas el pobre déjenlo jajaja y no se preocupen no lo van a hacer en la calle si alcanzan a su cuarto, con las justas pero llegan jajaja.<strong>

**Me gusta Ichigo un poco más brusco, a Rukia tambn (aunq no lo admita) a ustedes no?**

**Sigan comentando! las quiero muuuucho fans del Ichiruki tan querido (el capitulo que salio recien del manga me lo confirma aun mas que ese par se re-adoran) jaja sigo mañana con este par de calenturientos ;) oh y para quienes quieran saber cuánto tiempo le duro a Ichigo los condones q su querido padre le dio... pues como tres semanas jajaja**

**un abrazo!**


	10. Descubiertos

**ok como lo prometí aqui esta jaja aunque estoy medio perdida porq me sale q he superado mi límite de 15 historias y no se como hacer de ahora en adelante... asi q... toca tener un poco de paciencia hasta que descubra como poder subir más jejeje **

**Como les dije estoy con bastantes deberes... pero escuchando de Michel Teló - Ai Se Eu Te Pego me animo a seguir escribiendo y haciendo deberes al mismo tiempo jajaja**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Rukia e Ichigo lograron llegar a la casa de éste entrando por separado, ella por la ventana para no ser vista, para volver a juntarse en su cuarto besándose con impaciencia. Todavía era temprano así que los rayos de luz entraban en la cama del jóven mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa sin perder tiempo ni espacio entre ellos. Jadeaban ante sus caricias.<p>

Una pequeña parte de la cabeza de Ichigo le recordó que sí habia puesto seguro en su cuarto, y que las cortinas estaban abiertas. Lo último no le importó en absoluto en realidad. Podía sentir los pocos rayos de sol en su piel y vió con placer cómo hacían brillar aún más la expuesta piel de la pequeña shinigami. Su negro cabello brillaba al igual que sus ojos por la luz y la excitación. Ichigo se detuvo para contemplarla por completo con esa luz.

"Ichigo... qué haces?" Rukia yacía desnuda debajo de Ichigo y no entendía porqué de repente se había separado de ella y la observaba de pies a cabeza extasiado. Él sonrió de lado haciendo que una corriente eléctrica bajara por la columna de Rukia.

Al parecer ella aún no se había dado cuenta del hecho de las cortinas, de lo contrario se hubiera escandalizado y cerrado las mismas al instante. Ichigo decidió aprovechar. Apretó sus finas piernas bajo las suyas y puso su mano en su mentón poniendo la típica expresión de un pensador observándola fíjamente de arriba a abajo.

"Mmmm por dónde comenzar..."

"Ichigo!" Rukia estaba poniéndose incómoda estando ambos desnudos. Tuvo el instinto de taparse el pecho a lo que el shinigami sustituto hechó a reír besándo su frente.

"Por qué te tapas Rukia? Te he visto y _probado_ completa no tienes porqué sentir verguenza conmigo a estas alturas"

La pequeña shinigami suspiró. Aún le costaba estar así de expuesta cuando Ichigo le daba tiempo de pensarlo, lo que no sucedía a menudo. Decidió volver a ponerlo de _humor_, acercó su boca a su oído para susurrar lo mejor que pudo "Ichigo... bebé...hazme el amor" mordió el lóbulo de su oreja "por favor... tómame"

Toda la sangre del jóven se concentró en su cara y en otra parte de su anatomía en un instante al escucharla haciendole perder su cordura por completo. Gruño fuertemente "Mierda Rukia!" sin poder controlarse más sus labios y manos comenzaron a atacar el pequeño cuerpo que lo volvía loco escuchándola reír sin aire.

* * *

><p>Ishida Uryu había salido a comprar telas. Sí, telas. Para su taller de costura cuando sintió el reiatsu de Ichigo un poco más fuerte de lo normal en su casa. Le pareció completamente extraño ya que podía sentir que seguía como humano, no estaba en su forma de shinigami, pero su fuerza espiritual estaba más descontrolada de lo normal. Y al parecer estaba "unida"? a otra. Decidió acercarse por los techos por precaución para ver si algo andaba mal.<p>

Cuando llegó al techo de la última casa, sin embargo tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no resbalar y caer. Y para que sus lentes no se rompieran. Podía ver claramente por la ventana del cuarto del jóven Kurosaki y lo que observó hizo que todo su rostro se pusiera más rojo que un tomate. Quiso apartar la vista, pero en cambio se fijó más cuando su cerebro no procesaba lo que sus ojos veían. Poco a poco comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Ichigo estaba completamente desnudo recostado en su cama... encima de algo?... no... alguien... cuyas piernas enrollaban la cintura del jóven y se sostenían de la espalda del chico con fuerza. Ichigo no sentía cómo se clavaban esas uñas en su espalda? De repente Ichigo se sujetó con una de sus manos a su cabezera y comenzó a moverse hacia atras y hacia adelante. Entonces Ishida saltó al piso y hecho a correr como si el demonio mismo le siguiera.

Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba pasando en ese cuarto. Y la cabellera negra que había alcanzado a divisar bajo el cuello de Ichigo le había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba hace semanas. Kuchiki y Kurosaki... ambos no eran tan disimulados como esperaban y el chico de lentes había tenido sus sospechas. Lo primero que el quincy había notado era cómo el cuerpo de Ichigo parecía moverse involuntariamente al de ella en el colegio; si ella se arrimaba a una pared él se ponía delante por ejemplo.

Si Keigo intentaba como siempre saludar con entusiarmo a la chica Ichigo se aparecía de la nada interponiéndose entre ambos. También a veces cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos sonreían y se sonrojaban levemente. Sin embargo jamas penso que ese par...

"Ah!" se sobresaltó al toparse con alguien más.

"Ishida?... estas bien? estás pálido"

"... Sado-kun... es-estoy b-bien" trató de arreglarse los lentes y parecer despreocupado "tan solo v-vi algo que... que en mi vida hubiera querido"

"... si... sé cómo se siente..."

...

...

"A quienes viste fue a... Ichigo?" se animó a preguntar Chad, era un mundo pequeño después de todo. Ishida tan solo asintió. "Debemos conversar con él al respecto"

El cerebro del quincy aún no funcionaba del todo bien y no llegó a entender a su amigo mestizo. Tan solo quería bloquear todo y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido jamas. Chad decidió explicarle al verlo tan turbado.

"Esta con Rukia. _Kuchiki_"

Entonces Ishida sintió cómo la luz se prendía de nuevo en su mente. Ahora estaba molesto "Ese idiota! dejándose llevar por sus instintos hormonales seguro no ha pensado en... ag!" respiró profundamente "Cuándo crees que debemos hablar con él?"

"Mmm aún no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos... el lunes?"

"... si... el lunes..." A Ishida le apeteció un cigarrillo cuando recordó que no fumaba y que el humo del cigarrillo le daba alergia.

* * *

><p>Cuando ambos habían acabado y pudieron volver a respirar más tranquilamente Ichigo, con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, y ahora recostado al lado de ella comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Rukia con sus dedos. Al parecer ella seguía sin darse cuenta de las cortinas lo que hizo reir al shinigami. Ella lo regresó a ver también con una sonrisa y levantó una ceja.<p>

"Por qué tan feliz Kurosaki?"

"Mmm aparte de lo obvio Kuchiki?"

"Aja" ella viró sobre su costado para verlo de frente.

Ichigo acercó su frente a la suya mirándola fijamente a los ojos, quería ver su reacción aunque ya se la esperaba "Es la primera vez que te hago el amor con la luz del sol sobre tu piel" Rukia abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció cuando regresó a mirar la ventana completamente transparente. Volvió a mirar a Ichigo quien ahora se reía de su tierna reacción.

"Idiota! Y si alguién nos vio?" intentó buscar algún indicio de ropa de cualquiera de los dos para taparse más Ichigo volvió a hacerla recostar boca arriba.

El pelinaranja comenzó a negar con la cabeza "Estamos en el segundo piso Rukia dudo que alguien aparte de uno u otro pájaro nos haya visto... además..." besó su mejilla "crees que dejaria que alguien más te vea en este estado? Primero lo mataria"

Rukia quería seguir enojada pero se le era difícil. No pudo evitar sonreir también. "Pervertido...Por cierto... lo de Inoue... era mentira"

"...Qué?"

"Si... solo quería jugar contigo un poco. Aunque debo admitir que no me espere que reaccionaras como lo hiciste" ahora era su turno de reir ante la perpleja cara de Ichigo.

"Maldita enana" sonrió con malicia comenzando a bajar su mano del vientre de Rukia "pensaba dejarte ir con Inoue en unas cuantas horas" cuando su mano llegó a su destino Rukia cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios "ahora..." dejó su frase incompleta para comenzar a besar el cuello de la pequeña shinigami cuando ella lo detuvo.

"Espera.. ah!" la mano del pelinaranja la estaba dejando sin habla, pero quería decir algo "Ichigo... cambiemos"

El aludido sonrió aún más cogiéndola por la cadera y en un suave y rápido movimiento dando vuelta a sus cuerpos quedando ahora él debajo de ella "Como quieras amor" cogió con su mano su negro cabello y la agachó lo suficiente para besarla.

* * *

><p>El lunes un muy feliz Ichigo estaba llegando al salón de clase. Prácticamente había terminado la segunda ración de condones que su padre le había dado (cuando se le acabaron la primera vez se acercó a la oficina d Ishiin con el rostro tomate sin saber qué decir, sin embargo éste lo miró una vez y le lanzó otra funda negra a la cara).<p>

Pero no era tan solo el placer sexual lo que tenía a Ichigo de buen humor, aunque no negaría que lo extasiaba. Estaba enamorado sin remedio de su pequeña amiga. Su forma de pensar, su forma de actuar. Cómo lograba hacerlo sentir vivo y fuerte. Todo lo que era se lo debía a ella y ahora simplemente quería hacerla felíz provocando en él mismo una felicidad. No podia dejar de pensar en ella. Pasaban horas conversando sobre sus vidas contándose cosas que tenían guardadas en el interior y escuchando al otro tratando de aconsejar de la mejor manera de una manera completamente natural.

En todo esto pensaba Ichigo caminando cuando en la puerta de su curso encontró a Chad e Ishida que le impedían el paso.

"...Esto... buenos días?"

"Vamos a hablar Kurosaki"

"Vamos a la terraza a conversar Ichigo?"

Ichigo no entendía que demonios pasaba pero asintió con la cabeza al verlos tan serios. Miró rápidamente al salón de clase para verificar que Rukia ya estuviera allí y comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza. Una vez que los tres llegaron Chad cerró la puerta evitando que alguien estrase o los siguiese, poniendo más nervioso a Ichigo.

"Bien... qué demonios pasa?"

"Eso es lo que nosotros deberíamos preguntarte a tí Kurosaki!" Ishida explotó haciendo retroceder a Ichigo quien regresó a ver a Chad buscando una mejor respuesta.

"Ichigo... sabemos que has estado con Kuchiki" Ichigo abrió los ojos.

"Que... de qué estan hablando"

Ishida suspiró "Mira Kurosaki, lo que hagas con ella en tus momentos libres no nos interesa. Pero no puedes ser tan estúpido e imprudente como para saciar tus... necesidades con Kuchiki así nomas tan solo por un momento de placer, ella..." se detuvo al sentir la fuerza espiritual de Ichigo sobre ellos de manera brusca. El mismo lo veía seriamente y con los puños cerrados, respiró hondo antes de hablar controlándose.

"No se qué creen ustedes que pasa entre Rukia y yo, y de mí pueden pensar lo que quieran pero no te atrevas a decir que ella es alguien en quien yo _sacio mis necesidades_ por un _momento de placer _Ishida Uryuu. Con ella no te metes"

Ichigo había hablado con un tono bajo de voz, pero mil veces más atemorizante que si hubiera gritado. Ishida iba a explicar que eso no era lo que quería decir pero Chad se adelantó.

"Ichigo..." esperó a que éste lo mirara y disminuyera su presión espiritual "qué tan serio es?"

El joven Kurosaki cerró los ojos, ahora un poco más tranquilo. Lo pensó por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar a ambos fijamente y responder con una voz normal "La amo"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por el momento jaja mas tarde regreso con mas jajaja voy a almorzar ;) espero que les haya gustado! Ahh adoro a Ichigo y al fin admitió que amaba a Rukia! que dulce! jaja comenten!<strong>

**Cómo reaccionaran sus amigos ante esa noticia? El hecho de q ya lo puedan ver a los ojos significa que superaron su trauma dl viernes? Ishiin tiene miles de condones guardados para su hijo en su oficina? La ventana de Ichigo siquiera tiene cortinas? Los pájaros del pueblo lo saben todo! jajaja **

**los quiero! bye!**


	11. Planes

**Al fin sali de vacaciones de navidad! :D eso me da bastante tiempo libre para escribir q emocion jaja pero primero respondere a sus comentarios que me han matado de risa estos dias **

**kaoru240:** q bueno q te gusten los momentos calenturientos de este par jaja sinceramente Ichigo no puede controlar sus manos! jaja me siento una pervertida total escribiendolos pero son adorables ;) y sip pobre Chad y pobre pobre Ishida. Y pues bueno creo que Ichigo les piensa dejar bien en claro q no esta usando a Rukia jeje **Pamex17: **gracias! jaja y si pobre Chad queria que lo tragara la tierra... **Akisa:** oh como me rei con lo de macho dominante jajaja Rukia es una afortunada! grr jajaa pero si, Ichi es bien tierno con ella y trata de no hacerle el mayor daño posible aunque a veces le cuesta pero es culpa de sus hormonas! xD y tu idea del colegio es muy buena la usare en unos capitulos mas ;) **Nemesis2012:** mil gracias! :D me alegro de corazon q te guste y te haga reir tanto, siii es tan tierno que Ichigo la ame jaja me encantaa este par son demasiado dulces para escribir jaja **xhyllemitta:** me mataste con tu comentario! xD en serio como me reia con la fabrica de condones pobre Ishiin ya se resigno jajajaaja y Chad con Uryuu tuvieron q recurrir creo q a hipnosis para sobrellevar su trauma x'D no he tenido tiempo de ver el video q me dices pero ya lo veo ;) **Koral Kurosaki:** mil gracias! jaja escribir las líneas de Karin me hace morir de risa tambn jaja **Mei Fanel :** no te preocupes ahora que voy a tener mas tiempo voy a actualizar todo lo q pueda.

**Bueno y aqui voy con la continuacion, ya tengo en mente cómo terminar con este fic pero tranquilas que aun falta jaja**

**Lamentablemente los personajes no son mios**

* * *

><p>"La amo"<p>

Chad e Ishida abrieron los ojos como platos ante las dos últimas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo de cabello naranja. Obviamente sentía algo por ella pero jamas pensaron que sería algo tan fuerte. Un sentimiento que Ichigo había dicho con una seriedad y convicción totales sin darles lugar a dudas.

La terraza ahora se encontraba en silencio mientras los tres amigos se miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Entonces Ichigo puso una de sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a reir dejando aún más atónitos a sus amigos. Su risa se iba haciendo más y mas fuerte. Ishida comenzó a impacientarse.

"Qué es tan gracioso Kurosaki?"

Ichigo no podía responderle por la risa.

"Esto... Ichigo?" Chad podía sentir una gota en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

En cambio Ishida estaba enojándose a cada minuto. "Demonios Kurosaki qué te pasa? Has perdido la razón por completo?"

Secándose las lágrimas el peli naranja respondió "Si! jajajaja al parecer si" Sus compañeros se regresaron a ver con una expresión preocupada volviendo a provocar la risa en Ichigo quien trató de recomponerse para hablar " Debo estar loco, es la única explicación... sino " ahora mirando sus manos parecía que estuviera hablando con él mismo " cómo explicas que me enamorara de una enana mandona, loca, que adora a un horrible conejo... peor aún... cómo explicar que acabo de decir que la amo! cuando ella... ella es una shinigami" sus ojos tomaron una triste expresión pero seguía sonriendo mientras hablaba " ella no pertenece aquí... demonios! ni siquiera esta viva!... pero cuando sonríe, cuando ríe... cuando pronuncia mi nombre... su mirada... el aroma... el calor que su pequeño cuerpo emite... yo la siento _tan_ viva" sin darse cuenta sus rodillas habían topado el piso y volvió a reír con tristeza sin mirar a sus amigos que no sabían qué decir.

" Y yo... yo ahora no se qué hacer... ella va a tener que irse tarde o temprano cierto?... y qué voy a hacer?" cerró los ojos mientras su mente pasaba imágenes de Rukia desde que se conocieron y gracias a ella recibio el poder con el que logró salva a su familia, cuando ella era llevada a Soul Society a la fuerza regresando a verlo al último momento con sus ojos llorosos que lo dejaron inmovil, cuando logró salvarla justo a tiempo y ella estaba allí con un kimono blanco viéndolo totalmente indefensa, cuando ella regresó a Karakura y lo sacó de la depresión absurda en la que se encontraba, cuando la beso por primera vez y ella también, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, la hermosa expresión de confianza y placer que tenia en esos momentos al verlo...

Suspiró "Qué voy a hacer chicos?"

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron frente al shinigami sustituto. Eran amigos después de todo y sentían por lo que Ichigo estaba pasando al darse cuenta de lo difícil que era en realidad su relacion con Rukia. Ishida habló primero.

"Ella lo sabe?" Ichigo negó con la cabeza todavía sin abrir los ojos sonriendo

"Me acabo de enterar yo mismo"

"... crees que sienta lo mismo?"

"Quién sabe..." aunque no lo hiciera eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo.

...

Ishida miró a Chad en busca de ayuda, ya no sabia que decir. El mestizo suspiró.

"Ichigo... aún somos muy jóvenes y es la primera chica hacia quien sientes algo así... tal vez con el tiempo..." Ichigo volvió a cerrar los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

"Tal vez Chad... pero... honestamente no lo creo sabes?"

El quincy arregló sus lentes "Entonces eres un idiota Kurosaki"

Ahora el aludido levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con una ceja levantada.

"Dices que la amas pero ella aún no lo sabe. No estás seguro de si siente lo mismo por tí. Te acabas de dar cuenta de que lo de ustedes es complicado... y nos estas pidiendo consejo a _nosotros?..._ Durante todo este tiempo no han hablado de nada? Siquiera sabes si lo de ustedes es permitido en Soul Society?" Ichigo estaba perplejo, de verdad no habían conversado nunca al respecto del futuro de su relación, tan solo se dejaban llevar hasta parecía a veces que evitaban hablar al respecto.

Ishida resopló "Han actuado como animales todo este tiempo? aparearse y comer?... Y así esperas poder tener un futuro serio con ella?"

Ichigo estaba rojo con las palabras de Ishida, pero en parte tenía razón. Él mismo había dicho a Rukia que la conquistaría. Y eso no se basaba solo en lo físico, si quería que ella sintiera lo mismo debía hacerla sentir amada en todo momento. Rukia tenía miedo del amor y él lo sabía, tenía miedo a salir lastimada de nuevo, perder a alguien otra vez, pero por eso mismo debía ganarle a su miedo. Solo así podía ser merecedor de tenerla junto a él para siempre sea cual sea el rumbo que tomaran después.

Suspiró de nuevo sonriendo _Demonios Kurosaki estas completamente perdido. Estas en serio pensando en pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado? _pensó. "Tienes razón Ishida... pero primero debo convencerla de dejar de escondernos" y poco a poco le demostraría lo importante que era para él.

"Mmm Ichigo?" ahora Chad levantó una de sus cejas a su amigo " si todo sale bien, si ella siente lo mismo y llegan a un acuerdo sobre qué hacer con su relación... no crees que su hermano te va a asesinar cuando se entere?"

Ishida sonrió al ver que el color desaparecía del rostro del shinigami " No, no creo que lo mate Sado-kun... primero va a cortarlo, arrastrarlo, pisotearlo... y luego lo matara" comentó arreglándose los lentes.

"Ja ja muy gracioso" un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo al darse cuenta de que lo que su amigo de lentes dijo no era tan alejado de la realidad, era algo que podía ocurrir fácilmente "P-primero me ocuparé de mi relación con ella y luego ire a hablar yo con Byakuya personalmente"

"Ohh te estas tomando en serio el papel de caballero en un noble corcel Kurosaki"

"Cállate"

"... vas a practicar hasta que eso pase verdad?" preguntó Chad.

El joven Kurosaki se pasó una mano por su cabello "Día y noche..." contestó con una cara de completa preocupación. Tal vez su bankai no sería suficiente esta ocasión.

Ahora sus dos amigos comenzaron a reír. Ichigo quiso parecer enojado pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa "Idiotas".

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba preocupada. Ni Ichigo ni Chad ni Ishida estaban en clases. Y no hace mucho el reiatsu de Ichigo se había puesto pesado y peligroso, para volver a calmarse. <em>En qué demonios andan esos tres?<em> pensó irritada sin darse cuenta que le estaban hablando.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue junto a las demás chicas del curso la miraban fijamente cuando al fin recordó dónde estaba.

"Ah.. s-si?"

"Estas volando Kuchiki" dijo Chizuru "pensando en...?" dejó la frase incompleta.

"En nada importante, perdón qué estaban diciendo?"

"Que qué animal quieres ser?"

Ahora la pequeña shinigami estaba perpleja por completo "Disculpa?"

Tatsuki suspiró "De verdad no estabas escuchando ah?. La siguiente semana es el festival del colegio y a nuestro curso nos tocó el estúpido tema de animales. Los hombres van a vender hamburguesas mientras nosotras traemos clientes vestidas de algún animal... esos malditos machistas que tenemos por autoridades! pervertidos hijos de..."

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Ah, lo siento"

Orihime regresó a ver a Rukia sonriendo "Y bien Kuchiki-zan? yo pienso venir de gato, mi primera opción era de vaca pero Tatsuki-chan dijo que no era muy apropiado" Chizuru había quedado muy decepcionada al escuchar eso "Las opciones que quedan son las que no estan tachadas en esta lista, así que escoje Kuchiki-san"

Rukia repasó con la mirada la lista que tenía en frente aun no segura del todo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero sonrió al instante al escojer el animal que representaría.

_Me pregunto si a Ichigo le gustará el traje que tengo en mente_. Fácilmente podía ver al shinigami con hemorragia nasal.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" Sin darse cuenta la peli negra había comenzado a reír.

"Este... nada... lo lamento"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo por qué no entraste las primeras horas de clase?"<p>

El aludido sonrió mientras besaba el dulce cuello que tenía a su disposición. Como habían tenido deportes al llegar a casa querían bañarse. Ichigo había sugerido que no gastaran agua de gana. Debían pensar en los pobres peces después de todo.

Rukia no había mencionado nada de su desaparición de mañana hasta ese entonces. Se encontraban ambos en el baño, aún con ropa, ya que ni bien habían entrado Ichigo la había atraído hacia él y comenzó a besarla recuperando el tiempo perdido desde la mañana. _Ahora_ se le ocurría a la shinigami sacar el tema a relucir.

"Piensas en eso ahora?" sus manos comenzaron a subir por su corta falda sintiendo cómo su pequeño cuerpo se tensaba entre sus brazos.

"Si... idiota... no me cambies el tema" Ichigo suspiró. _Aún no_, quería encontrar un momento especial para decirle su nuevo descubrimiento de que la amaba, pero su principiante plan de conquista no podía esperar demasiado.

"Prometo decirte después Rukia" la levantó hacia él con cuidado juntando lo más que podía sus cuerpos volviendo a besarla dulcemente como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que besarla. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Era hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

Cuando Rukia comenzó a sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas por la ternura que estaba recibiendo de los labios de Ichigo sin contar ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, se separó un poco de él. "I-Ichigo... ya quiero bañarme" él rió dulcemente.

"Como quieras princesa" sus manos sacaron una a una las prendas dejando caricias y pequeños besos donde podía. Cuando ella estuvo completamente desnuda se separó para observarla por completo guaradando cada parte de su cuerpo en su mente "Eres perfecta"

Rukia entorno los ojos "Pues creo que para poder decir eso debes tener algo con que comparar sabes? y que yo sepa nunca has visto a nadie mas desnuda asi que..." no terminó su frase al ver que Ichigo desvió la mirada nervioso. Ella se cruzó de brazos tratando de no mostrarse enojada, que vaya si que lo estaba! "A quién?" gruñó.

"A-a quién q-qué?" el shinigami se estaba sacando ahora él la ropa maldiciendo en su cabeza. Una vez él también desnudo también por completo la miró.

Estaba enojada viendolo fíjamente a los ojos. Era una desnuda Rukia cruzada de brazos con las cejas juntas tratando de no mostrar toda su ira. Ichigo quiso reír al verla así pero quería conservar su vida, sobre todo ahora. Siempre era sincero con ella y esta vez no podía ser una escepción. Suspiró y le explicó "A Yoruichi... fué en Soul Society cuando fuimos a rescatarte... aquella vez... yo no sabía que era una mujer por que de gato tiene voz de hombre sabes?. De repente se convirtió al frente mío y pues apareció sin nada de ropa... para ella claro fue hilarante hacer eso pero para mí no"

"Si claro, pobre de tí no?" Rukia destilaba veneno. A Ichigo sin embargo, le fascinó verla celosa, le deba esperanzas de que ella sintiera algo fuerte hacia él también. Pero estaba muy muy enojada y no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío "Y bien? te gusto?"

"Eh?"

"Seguro el maduro y muy bien _desarrollado_ cuerpo de Yoruichi-san debe ser algo grandioso de observar para un hombre! No me vas a decir que tu no..." De la nada Ichigo la tenía sujetada con sus fuertes manos en su cadera mirándola divertido.

"Que yo no qué? que no lo disfruté? Claro Rukia, si Yoruichi-san esta como tu bien dices muy _bien_ desarrollada" la pequeña shinigami comenzó a querer separarse de él seguramente para golpearlo pero Ichigo solo incrementó la fuerza en su agarre acercándola aún más "Pero nunca soñé con _su_ cuerpo, ni me imaginé el sabor de _su_ piel" bajó su cabeza para besar el pulso en el cuello de Rukia "Ni cómo se sentirían nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos" podía sentir el pulso de la chica en sus labios, su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración volvía a ser agitada "Y ni ella ni nadie, nunca ha logrado ponerme _así_" terminó de juntar sus cuerpos dejando que Rukia sintiera lo excitado que estaba de tenerla así sacando un gemido de ambos "Solo tu cuerpo ha logrado hacerme perder la cordura mi vida te lo aseguro" Puso sus rostros a la misma altura dejandose caer en los profundos ojos violetas que brillaban ante, por y para él "Eres perfecta _mi Rukia_"

En un instante los finos brazos de la pelinegra estaban detrás de su cuello y sus bocas se encontraron besándose con pasión sin dejar tiempo ni espacio para respirar. Y al demonio que fuera lunes! Ichigo la levantó pegándola a la pared olvidando casi por completo que tenían una ducha esperándolos. Ella al instante abrazando su cadera con sus tentadoras piernas.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que Rukia volviera a encontrar su voz para poder hablar "Si... si vuelves a ver a otra mujer desnuda... los mato a ambos" Ichigo rió sin aire apretando sus glúteos haciéndola jadear.

"Nunca" bajó más su cabeza para besar su cuello con fuerza tratando de controlar su también agitada respiración "No tenías prisa por bañarte?"

"S-si, apúrate... tonto"

El shinigami sustituto no perdió mas tiempo y la cargó entrando ambos a la ducha, y recordando su primer objetivo de no desperdiciar agua no abrieron la misma sino mucho tiempo después.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha! ahora Yoruichi debe estar estornudando jaja en el siguiente capitulo alguien vendra a Karakura! Rukia de q animal pensara ir vestida? Cuales seran las tecnicas que usara Ichigo para ir conquistandola? Flores y chocolates? Tatsuki demandará a los profesores y autoridades del colegio por inmorales? Algunos peces se habrán salvado gracias al Ichiruki? esto y mas proximamente (esta tarde seguramente) ;) <strong>

**las quiero! bye!**


	12. Golpe

**Bueno la continuacion jajaja espero que les guste ;) no se olviden d comentar el anterior capitulo tambn!**

**Los personajes no son mios!**

* * *

><p>La mente de Rukia estaba comenzando a despejarse poco a poco y su respiración se estaba tranquilizando.<p>

_Demonios_ pensó _mañana me va a doler. Maldito shinigami... _Jamás se le había pasado por su mente que ese tipo de posiciones serian tan... placentera... aunque ahora su gigai comenzaba a recibir las consecuencias y sus músculos estaban flácidos.

Pero no podía quejarse. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro mientras el sueño comenzaba a atacarla. No sabía qué hora era, ni cuántas habían pasado y al día siguiente tenian clases pero no encontraba las fuerzas para preguntar. Sus ojos pesaban demasiado y pronto caería en una cómoda inconsciencia.

"Rukia?" una corriente eléctrica bajo por su columna al escucharlo. Durante la noche había pronunciado, suspirado, jadeado e incluso medio gritando roncamente, su nombre incontables veces, oírlo ahora que la llamaba para despertarla se le antojaba extraño. Logró abrir los ojos con bastante esfuerzo para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Ichigo a su lado.

"Estas bien?" su tono y su sonrisa eran muy presumida. Si Rukia hubiera podido lo habría pateado pero su cuerpo no podía moverse muy bien, peor sus piernas.

"Idiota"

"En serio enana _eso_ fue... vaya" su propia cadera y parte baja estaba muerta por exceso de uso pero demonios que se sentía tan bien!

"Si... vaya... ahora cómo nos vamos a levantar para ir a clases mañana me pregunto"

"Bueno, yo si creo poder levantarme... _tú_... mmm"

"Ag! idiota... si mañana camino raro y alguien me pregunta voy a decirles que fué tú culpa"

"Diles"

"Ah?"

"Diles que _yo_ te dejé adolorida después de una noche de pasión... me encantaría ver el rostro de los demás ante eso" oh la cara de Keigo sería épica.

"Muy gracioso Ichigo"

"Hablo en serio Rukia... no crées que es tiempo de hacerles saber... lo nuestro?"

Rukia suspiró. _Qué es exactamente lo nuestro Ichigo?, _quiso preguntar "No se Ichigo... no nos van a dejar en paz"

"Pues a mi no me importa"

"Van a hablar"

"Que hablen"

"Y... si lo nuestro no funciona sabes lo incómodo que va a ser?"

Ichigo cogió una de sus manos y comenzó a entrelasar sus dedos "Pues yo planeo hacer que funcione Rukia. Ya te lo dije no pienso dejarte ir ahora que te tengo de esta manera. Estoy enamorado de tí y quiero poder abrazarte en el colegio, besarte si quiero y no tener que esperar a estar cerca tuyo de noche"

Rukia volvió a suspirar. También quería eso, pero sentía que era demasiado temprano para ella. Si su relación o lo que sea que tuviera con Ichigo no funcionaba... sentía su corazón doler solo con pensarlo. Y hacerlo público solo volvería lo suyo más serio emocionalmente "Déjame pensarlo si? Dame... hasta el viernes"

El shinigami sustituto asintió y besó la pequeña mano que sostenía "Gracias... ahora intenta dormir sino mañana no se cómo vas a poder ponerte de pie... tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda a Inoue"

"Ja ja ja muy chistosito estas esta noche"

"Y tú muy sensible... en todos partes"

"Callate" Ichigo volvió a reír abrazándola. Ella estaba medio dormida cuando presionó su cara en el pecho del chico y susurró "Yo también te quiero mucho tontito"

* * *

><p>Rukia simplemente no estaba prestando atención. Su mente pensaba una y otra vez las opciones de si decir o no al resto del mundo lo suyo con Ichigo. Bueno no decirles <em>todo<em> porque no sería apropiado, pero si que ahora eran... una pareja?. Vivían juntos, dormían juntos. Eran una pareja cierto? Al menos Ichigo se lo daba a entender.

Pero cómo reaccionarían los demás? Lo tomarían bien o mal. La verían mal si se enteraban de que estaba con el chico que tenía la reputación de busca-pleitos en el colegio? Y si sus amigos del colegio se enteraban también significaba decirlo en Soul Society? Era prohibido las relaciones humano-shinigami pero Ichigo no era un simple humano. Lo consideraban un shinigami sustituto después de todo eso le daba ventaja verdad? Y no quería ni pensar en su hermano...

Pensando en todo esto no se dió cuenta de que había caminado hasta casi llegar a la cancha donde estaban jugando fútbol.

Allí se detuvo.

Encontró con la mirada a Ichigo que se encontraba del otro lado y la veía también. Su sonrisa de lado casi hace que su rostro se torne tomate. Recordó sin querer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ichigo había sido especialmente dulce con ella, en sus caricias y besos lo que había logrado poner sus huesos de gelatina al final llevándola al final varias veces, la una más fuerte que la anterior.

Antes cuando hacían el amor él se mostraba más impaciente, sus caricias más fuertes como si tuviera miedo que ella vaya a detenerlo, pero la noche anterior... la había tomado por completo suspirando varias veces diciendo lo hermosa que era. Después de su ataque de celos por Yoruichi él había decidido mostrarle cómo la deseaba solo a ella. A nadie más. Y eso la había hecho perder por completo la cabeza. Una y otra vez entregándose a él por completo, rindiéndose a su poder, a su deseo. Su enamorado simplemente era insaciable.

Rukia hizo una pausa casi palpable en su cerebro. Acababa de pensar en Ichigo como su _enamorado_? nunca había pensado ni siquiera en usar esa palabra antes! Pero eso era ahora él para ella... verdad?

"Cuidado!" la pequeña shinigami no entendió el significado de ésa palabra sino cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la hizo caer al piso y perder su conocimiento por un momento. No sin antes escuchar que Ichigo gritaba su nombre fuertemente a lo lejos.

* * *

><p>Ichigo había visto a Rukia caminar pensativa al otro lado de donde él y los demás se encontraban.<p>

Se moría por saber en qué tanto pensaba que tenía la frente arrugada. También hubiera querido correr a abrazarla y decirle lo dulce que se veía así. Pero aún no. Luego cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sonrojó, él supo de inmediato que era por la noche anterior. Sonrió al recordarlo.

No había quedado un centímetro de Rukia Kuchiki que sus labios no hayan besado, lamido o mordido suavemente. Pero igual no se había cansado de ella. Jamas lo haría. La manera en que había logrado que ella se le entregara la noche anterior, en que le había demostrado lo mucho que la deseaba, que la necesitaba, que todo su ser clamaba por ella, solo por ella.

Entonces escuchó a un chico gritar "Cuidado!" y aún antes de ver el balón aproximarse a ella Ichigo comenzó a correr hacia su lado. Aumentó su velocidad notablemente al ver cómo le daban a Rukia en la cabeza y ella comenzaba a caer. Gruñó antes de llegar maldiciendose por no haber estado más cerca.

"Rukia!" se arrodilló a su lado acunándola en sus brazos comenzando a desesperarse al ver que ella no abría los ojos. Repetía su nombre sacudiendo un poco su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba a punto de correr con ella donde Urahara cuando se despertó gruñiendo y poniendo una mano en el lugar donde le habían dado el golpe. Ichigo sintió de nuevo aire en sus pulmones y una gran oleada de alivio. Sonrió dulcemente "Hey, estas bien?"

Ella lo miró con ojos pesados "Me acaban de noquear imbecil no estoy _perfectamente_ bien"

Ichigo rió. Si en realidad estuviera mal no lo habría insultado. Acarició la parte de su cabeza que ahora estaba roja por el impacto y beso su frente con ternura.

Sin separar los labios de la misma dijo "Quédate quieta si? enseguida vuelvo" La retiró un poco de su cuerpo y se dirijió al grupo de curiosos del colegio que se habían juntado alrededor de la pareja al principio preocupados y ahora anonadados ante lo que acababan de ver. Entre ellos todas las muchachas de su curso, Chad e Ishida. Al shinigami sustituto nada de esto le importó.

"Tatsuki, o Inoue por favor pueden sostenerla? no quiero que se levante en este estado"

Tatsuki no pudo articular palabra. Inoue tan solo asintió y se arodillo mientras Ichigo pasaba a Rukia a sus brazos con tanto cuidado somo si tuviera escrito en la frente "Fragil". Se levantó ignorando por completo a los demás y recogió el balón con bastante delicadeza. "Ishida, Chad... quieren ayudarme?"

Chad asintió pero Ishida alzó una ceja "A qué exactamente?"

El jóven Kurosaki hizo girar el balón en su dedo índice acecándose al lugar de su origen "Tan solo acompáñenme" su voz implicaba un _eviten que asesine a alguien _así que sus amigos asintieron y caminaron detrás de él. Cuando llegaron donde los ahora asustados jugadores Ichigo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sosteniendo en alto el balón en su mano pregunto "Quién fué?" nadie se atrevía a responder.

_Ah_, pensó Ichigo, _espíritu de equipo, _sonrió macabramente "Muy bien, entonces todos"

* * *

><p>Rukia todavía sentía su cabeza algo pesada y no asimilaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor muy bien. Tenía jaqueca al parecer. Entonces comenzó a escuchar gritos de dolor y abrió los ojos intentando averiguar de dónde provenían. Vió que del gran grupo que todavía la rodeaba algunos veían hacia otro lado con cara de espanto y haciendo muecas de dolor ajeno mientras otros la observaban y murmuraban.<p>

"Esto... Kuchiki-san... te encuentras bien?" Inoue preguntó con tono preocupado y algo... perplejo. _Qué esta pasando?_ se preguntó la pequeña shinigami.

"S-sí... tan solo que.. mi cabeza aún da un poco de vueltas eso es todo Inoue"

"Rukia?" no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir su presencia al lado suyo de nuevo.

"Ichigo?"

El aludido volvió a arodillarse y la tomó en brazos "Gracias Inoue" sonrió con gratitud a su amiga quien no sabía qué decir y se levantó con Rukia en brazos apretándola ligeramente contra su pecho dejando que acunara su rostro en su cuello "Chad por favor más luego vuelvo por nuestras maletas la voy a llevar con Urahara" cuando su amigo mestizo asintió el pelinaranja se alejó del grupo de curiosos sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Caminaba rápido pero tratando de no molestar a la mujer que llevaba en brazos.

* * *

><p>Todos comenzaron poco a poco a esparcirse después de que la pareja se retiró. Inoue sin embargo no se había levantado y su amiga de cabello negro se quedó a su lado hasta que quedaron solas.<p>

"Inoue?"

Los hombros de la muchacha de cabello castaño comenzaron a moverse con rapides "Y-yo... me alegra que... que Ku-Kurosaki-kun este... este feliz" entonces lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y Tatsuki la abrazó pensando con rabia_ Ichigo imbécil que ciego que eres._

* * *

><p>"Me mandó a llamar Kuchiki-taichou?"<p>

"Así es Renji necesito que vayas a revisar que todo este bien en el mundo humano"

"Que todo este bien?"

"Si, Rukia no ha vuelto y si todo está normal por allá no hay necesidad de que se quede por más tiempo. Kurosaki Ichigo puede manejar por sí solo los hollows de la ciudad. El lugar de Rukia es aquí"

Abarai Renji asintió "Entendido, partiré de inmediato"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por ahora, publicaré más mañana de noche jaja tengo un compromiso asi que no voy a poder publicar algo antes espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus comentarios! los adoro! Más adelante publicaré otro lemon completo jaja ultimamente solo he escrito el antes y despues pero ya les publicare uno fuerte mas adelante jajaja adoro a Ichigo! jaja un abrazo a todos!<strong>


	13. Un amigo

**Ok espero no tener muchas reuniones este feriado la verdad no tengo ganas... quiero aislarme por estos dias tengo algunas cosas en las que pensar y prefiero desahogarme escribiendo para ustedes ;)**

**Pues si jaja todas adivinaron q el disfraz d Rukia es el d conjeita de playboy queria cambiar pero es q es taan ella... igual si se me ocurre otro lo pondre para q sea el elemento sorpresa jajaja**

**Los personajes no son mios!**

* * *

><p>"Seguro que todo esta bien Urahara?"<p>

"Si Kurosaki-kun tu enamorada solo recibió un fuerte golpe, talvez le moleste por unos cuantos días más pero sobrevivirá"

El joven de cabello naranja suspiró más aliviado. Rukia se encontraba recostada en el cuarto de huéspedes de la tienda con una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente. Yoruichi apareció de la nada y guiñó un ojo a Ichigo.

"Vaya, no lo niegas Ichigo?"

El aludido la miró perplejo "De qué demonios hablas?"

"Ella es tu _enamorada_?"

Al fin Ichigo entendió y repasó las palabras de Kisuke en su cabeza sin saber qué decir. Todavía no había hablado con Rukia al respecto. Tal vez se había pasado...

"Este... "

"Si"

Todos regresaron a ver a la pelinegra quien sin abrir los ojos se había sentado y contestado con naturalidad "Lo soy... Ichigo vámonos a casa quiero dormir"

Ichigo trató de ocultar su sonrisa mientras dejaba que Rukia subiera a su espalda "Bueno dadas las circunstancias... nos retiramos. Gracias de nuevo Urahara ya volvere a... platicar contigo sobre algunas cosas pero ahora quiero que Rukia descanse" sin mirar a ninguno de los dos la pareja se retiró.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta escucharon las risas de Kisuke y Yoruichi y un fuerte "Te lo dije! Págame!" y suspiraron.

El camino a casa parecía estaba silencioso pero tanto Ichigo como Rukia iban sonriendo tranquilamente. La pequeña shinigami escondió su rostro en la espalda del chico "Ichigo... si lo somos verdad?"

El joven se detuvo y bajó a Rukia de su espalda volviendose para que quedaran frente a frente. Cogió su pequeño rostro entre sus manos con cuidado de no provocarle más dolor en su frente y se acercó hasta que sus alientos se juntaban "De verdad tienes que preguntarlo enana?"

"Bueno... es que nunca hablamos en realidad al respecto"

"Rukia... yo no quería ir rápido en nuestra relacion por tí... pero si me dejas seria un honor y un placer ser llamado tu enamorado" ella sintió como su pecho se volvía cálido ante sus palabras. Le gustaba esa fase de Ichigo que solo ella había visto. Junto más sus rostros mientras en sus labios se creaba una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría" entonces sus labios se juntaron. Comenzó como un beso tierno y tranquilo pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba empezó a volverse más urgente. Ichigo la abrazó por su cadera alzándola para quedar a la misma altura.

A Rukia la cabeza aun le dolía pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro pensaba en eso, el resto se dedicaba únicamente a besar a Ichigo, a acariciar su rostro, pasar sus delicadas manos por su alborotado y anaranjado cabello. Se sentía tan bien para ella, tan natural e invadía todos sus sentidos... absolutamente todos.

Por eso nunca sintió la llegada del reiatsu, ni su cercanía sino cuando fue muy tarde.

"QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

Tal vez era por el golpe, o por la intensidad del beso que había tenido, pero Rukia asimilo lo que ocurría muy lentamente. Mientras su mente procesaba la enojada voz de quien había hablado ella se encontraba con su espalda pegada a la pared y con Ichigo delante de ella de manera protectora enfrentando a... Renji?

* * *

><p>El muchacho de cabellera roja podía palpar la ira que sentía en todo su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver.<p>

_Rukia_.

La Rukia por quien él había esperado tantos años para estar a un nivel que ella mereciera, y que ahora besaba a otro. A Ichigo. Renji se había dado cuenta desde un inicio de que ambos estaban unidos desde que se habían conocido, pero conservaba la esperanza de que tan solo fuera una fuerte amistad lo que los conectaba y los mantenía juntos. Juntó sus dientes con fuerza.

_Qué idiota has sido Abarai! Claro mientras tu no estabas estos dos..._ no pudo terminar la frase. Dejó caer su reiatsu bruscamente sobre ambos pero Ichigo seguía sin decir nada, no movía ni un músculo y observaba fijamente al vicecapitán de la sexta división con una seria expresión.

_No esta en su forma de shinigami_ se dió cuenta Renji _eso le da la desventaja... _Puso su mano en su espada listo para sacarla.

"Renji" la voz de Ichigo era tranquila pero fuerte "sé lo que quieres hacer, pero no aquí. No quieres involucrar a inocentes cierto?"

"Já! si por inocentes te refieres a _ésa_" señaló a la pared detrás de su oponente ya que Ichigo tapaba con su cuerpo por completo a Rukia "no me interesa. Una vez que el capitán Kuchiki se entere seguro va a obligarla a desposar a algún noble desesperado y te va a asesinar Kurosaki" desenvainó su espada "eso si no lo hago yo primero"

Ichigo gruñó. Ahora él también quería pelear contra Renji con todas sus fuerzas por las palabras que había pronunciado, nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía hablar así de ella frente a él y seguir con vida, pero aún estaba como humano _Demonios_!

"NO!" se sobresaltó al escuchar a Rukia gritar y al no poder detenerla cuando salió detrás de él corriendo hacia Renji. Al parecer él tampoco se había esperado esa reacción ya que no hizo nada mas que mirar atónito como Rukia se aferraba a la mano de sostenía su espada "Renj! no puedes hacer eso!" entonces reaccionó.

"No puedo hacer qué?"

"Decirle a nii-sama!"

"Oh _princesita_ te aseguro que sí puedo hacerlo! y te aseguro que es exactamente lo que planeo..."

"Te lo ruego!" Rukia trataba de controlar las lágrimas que iban a apareciendo en sus ojos aferrando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de su antiguo amigo "Renji... si... si alguna vez nuestra amistad fue importante para tí... I-Ichigo no puede morir... no puede..."

Renji se safó de ella mirándola fijamente a sus ahora llorosos ojos "Y por qué no Rukia?"

Ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos todavía mojados mostraban una determinación y fuerza que Renji no había visto hace tiempo en ella. Habló con fuerza "Estoy enamorada de él. No tienes ningún derecho a involucrarte Abarai Renji"

El pelirojo abrió los ojos y la boca antes de gruñir y dejar que las palabras fluyeran de su boca sin control alguno "Que no tengo derecho? Rukia _yo_ te esperé por cuarenta malditos años! Cada día y noche ganando fuerza para estar a tu lado! Y cuando al fin logro un puesto alto y me dispongo a decirte lo que siento me dices que estás enamorada de un maldito humano al que conociste hace no más de un año? Yo..." entonces se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. Rukia lo miraba con sus ojos como platos y estaba roja.

"Q-qué?"

Abarai también sintió cómo su rostro se volvía rojo pero al demonio! ya lo había dicho, ya no podía hundirse más "Lo que escuchaste! Te he amado por cuarenta años estúpida y... y ya lo sabes, ahora puedes elegir"

Rukia sintió cómo su boca casi topaba el piso de lo abierta que estaba.

Pasaron unos incómodos momentos de silencio en los que ninguno movía un músculo, en los que Renji deseaba haber seguido el consejo de Ichigo de desaparecer a pelear a muerte, Rukia pensaba, e Ichigo simplemente no sabía qué hacer; sus opciones vacilaban entre asesinar a Renji, abrazar a Rukia y decirle que la amaba, y asesinar a Renji de nuevo con su propia zanpaktou.

Entonces la pequeña shinigami explotó antes de que se decidiera por alguna de sus opciones "Renji eres un imbécil!" su voz iba subiendo de tono y el shinigami sustituto sabía que todo el barrio la escucharía, es más estaba dispuesto a apostar que había algunos viendo por la ventana, pero no le importó " Cómo te atreves a decir que estos años me has amado? Tal vez tú te obligaste a creer en esa mentira pero debes aceptar de una vez que lo único que te importa es tu maldito poder! Siempre has querido vencer a mi hermano eso es todo! Y ahora te atreves a decirme todo esto?" Respiró hondo antes de seguir con un tono de voz alto. Casi gritando.

"Y elegir qué ah? Al fín encontré alquien que me _adora_, que me trata y me hace sentir bien a _todo momento_! tanto física como emocionalmente y que no esperó cuarenta malditos años y verme con alguien más para tener las _bolas_ suficientes para hacérmelo saber! Asi que tú no tienes el derecho de venir a querer arruinar eso gran estúpido! Perdiste tu oportunidad y puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana no te tengo miedo!"

...

Ahora ambos hombres estaban completamente rojos y con sus mandíbulas al nivel del piso.

Ok, Rukia lo había soltado _todo_ sin pestañear, y hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta. Ichigo se encontro sinceramente sorprendido de escuchar a su pequeña enamorada decir "bolas" con tanta soltura. Al parecer Renji había caído en algún estado de shock.

Sin embargo el gigai de Rukia había pasado por mucho durante el día y sus energías comenzaron a agotarse. El dolor en su cabeza ahora comenzaba a ser palpitante y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Se apoyó en una de sus piernas pero casi pierde el control.

Los brazos de Ichigo inmediatamente la estaban sosteniendo con delicadeza pero firmes "Renji, Rukia recibió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza hace unas horas quiero que descanse. Nuestra conversación puede esperar" sin regresar a ver al vicecapitán y sin darle tiempo de responder cargó a Rukia y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Renji recuperó la movilidad de su mandíbula ya hacia tiempo que Ichigo se había retirado. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía su zanpaktou en su mano con fuerza, la guardó y suspiró.<p>

Las palabras de Rukia se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. _"no esperó cuarenta malditos años y verme con alguien más para tener las bolas suficientes para hacérmelo saber" _cerró los ojos y sus manos en puños _"Siempre has querido vencer a mi hermano eso es todo"..."Perdiste tu oportunidad " _se golpeó la frente y rió con tristeza _Abarai Renji, eres un tonto... aun después de tantos años... ella sigue conociéndote mejor..._

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?" la shinigami de cabello negro no entendía cómo ahora estaba en la cama de Ichigo, no recordaba haber llegado allí, pero no le importaba. Recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Seguramente su amistad con Renji se había acabado por completo esta vez y eso le dolía. Sintió los labios del pelinaranja sobre su frente.<p>

"Trata de dormir enana, estas agotada" miró cómo ella trataba de esconder el hecho de que sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar caer algunas lágrimas. Hizo como si no lo hubiera notado.

"Rukia por favor descansa... yo voy a salir a buscar a Renji" ahora su mano apretó con fuerza la camiseta de Ichigo sin animarse a hablar, sabía que si lo hacía se desmoronaría, aún así él entendió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza "No, no voy a pelear con él te lo prometo, solo quiero hablar" ella asintió y se viró dándole la espalda dejando que unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeran.

Ichigo tuvo que morderse la lengua y levantarse rápidamente antes de caer en la tentación de secar sus lágrimas y decirle cuánto la amaba y que no debía llorar por perder a un idiota como Renji, que siempre lo tendría a él allí para ella. Le dolía demasiado verla así. Pero no podía decírselo aún, no con ella así, y después de todo lo que Renji había dicho, no se vería bien.

Se puso una chaqueta y salio de su casa no sin antes escuchar un pequeño sollozo en su habitación que hizo que su corazón se retorciera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno por el momento es todo jaja voy a adelantar el siguiente capitulo hasta que mis padres me obliguen a irme a acostar! jaja comenten! :D me muero por saber lo que opinan de este capitulo medio dramacomedia jajaja mi querido Ichigo... y pobre Renji me da pena.**

**Un besito!**


	14. Rumores

**Ok ayer me venció el sueño jaja :D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. El anterior cap parece más corto y rápido de leer aunque me demore bastante escribiendolo jaja q raro... bueno este ya no es tan triste y al fin las cosas se ponen un poco mejor... y eso durara unos capitulos no mas muahaha! **

**hay lemon en este capitulo! quedan avisados!**

**Amo el Ichiruki pero eso no significa q odie a Inoue... en realidad me da pena la pobre... por eso no pienso hacerla sufrir mucho, por favor no me odien por eso jaja **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios! me hacen sentir demasiado bien las adoro por eso jiji**

**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo encontró a Renji sentado frente al río. Qué tenía ese lugar que todos iban allí? En fin, ahora parecía tranquilo y ni siquiera regresó a ver cuando Ichigo estuvo detrás de él. Tan solo sonrió pesadamente mirando al frente.<p>

"De verdad la perdí por completo ah?" el shinigami sustituto suspiró sentándose a su lado.

"Ni lo creas... aunque lo jodiste de todas las maneras posibles ella aún te quiere... demasiado para mi gusto _Abarai_"

Renji entornó los ojos "Tal vez, pero tú ganaste su corazón por completo"

El joven Kurosaki negó con la cabeza "Aún no" el pelirojo lo miró con una ceja levantada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de decir "Estoy tratando de conquistarla todavía. Hoy casi le digo que la amaba" fulminó con la mirada al otro shinigami "pero _alguien_ interrumpió y se lo dijo primero"

El vicecapitán rió "Si... pero no creo que eso baste para convencerla al respecto" se quedaron callados por unos minutos.

"Qué sera..." Renji estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras "Qué será lo que _ella_ tiene que nos tiene asi?"

Ichigo miró cómo el sol desaparacía poco a poco por el horizonte.

"Todo"

"Si... tienes razón"

De nuevo permanecieron callados hasta que estaba oscuro el cielo de Karakura. Entonces el pelinaranja habló "Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Bueno... puedo quedarme unos días más... rogar para que Rukia vuelva a aceptarme como su estúpido amigo... y ver cómo el oh gran shinigami sustituto actúa como un joven cursi y enamorado cualquiera" ahora Ichigo entornó los ojos.

"No piensas luchar por ella?"

Renji levantó los hombros "Sería una lucha perdida, lo ví en sus ojos. Con ser su mejor amigo de nuevo me basta y me sobra" sonrió a Ichigo "a menos que tú pienses dejarla ir"

"Nunca" gruño en respuesta "Y porqué viniste primeramente?"

"El capitán me envió a ver si todo estaba bien... y si es así para llevar a Rukia de regreso a Soul Society... p-pero no me veas así! tengo algunos días para inventarme algo y decirle que su presencia es necesaria aquí" el reiatsu de Ichigo volvió a su normalidad.

"Mas te vale"

"Pues lo hago por ella no te vayas a emocionar"

"Muy gracioso" entonces sintió el reiatsu de Rukia acercándose "Levántate Abarai, debes disculparte y si ella no te perdona te parto la cara por todo lo que dijiste antes lo juro"

Antes de que Ichigo recalque su amenaza con una fulminante mirada el vicecapitán ya estaba de pie acercándose a Rukia quien no lo miraba a los ojos.

_Ah llorado _Renji quiso patearse por eso, pero sabía que Ichigo lo haría con gusto si no se daba prisa "Rukia yo... lamento lo de antes... mira tú sabes cómo dejo que mi ira saque lo peor de mí... y bueno, en este caso celos...fui un completo idiota..." se acercó más a ella "enana?... quiero seguir siendo tu amigo... me perdonas?" ella sonrió ligeramente.

"A quién llamas enana?"

Renji e Ichigo sonrieron "Pues solo veo a una enana por aquí" sus miradas se encontraron y rieron un poco. Seguían siendo amigos después de todo. Renji comenzó a despeinar el cabello negro de la chica cuando ella siseó.

"Idiota, todavía me duele"

"Oh, cierto cómo es que te golpeaste?"

"..."

"Rukia?"

"La golpearon con un balón de fútbol unos chicos del colegio mientras ella caminaba despistada como nunca" Ichigo se había levantado y respondió acercándose a ellos. Rukia lo miró enojada cuando Renji comenzó a reír.

"En serio enana te pasas! tan malos reflejos tienes?"

"Pues en mi defensa fue un duro golpe! y me noquearon si?"

Entonces Renji dejó de reir y miró a Ichigo "Quién fué?"

Él levantó y dejó caer sus hombros " Nadie se atrevió a decirlo... pero _todo_ el equipo lo sintió" guinó un ojo a Rukia "no creo que quieran jugar en algún tiempo" ella le viró los ojos, y ambos chicos comenzaron a reir.

* * *

><p><em>Maldición<em> pensó Rukia mientras escuchaba los susurros de unas chicas en el baño cuando ella entró.

Habían pasado dos días desde que ella había sido golpeada por ese estúpido balón de fútbol, y donde Ichigo había actuado muy cariñoso con ella frente a varios curiosos del colegio. Claro, ahora el chisme era prolongado y por casi toda la ciudad.

Al día siguiente cuando ambos habían llegado el silencio había reinado en su curso. Nadie sabía cómo disimular. Ni siquiera intentaban!.

Ichigo se sentó sin prestar atención al hecho de que nadie los había saludado y Rukia hizo lo mismo, pero se sentía incómoda. Todos la miraban fíjamente y le molestaba, nunca había sido buena en ser el centro de atención y escuchaba los murmullor alrededor. Es más nadie más en el curso se había sentado.

"Buenos días Ichigo... Rukia" el mestizo llegó como si nada y se sentó detrás de Rukia, aunque no era su puesto habitual.

"Hey Chad"

"Hola Chad-kun"

"Kurosaki" Ishida tan solo asintió como saludo a Ichigo y se volvió a Rukia "Kuchiki... cómo sigues?"

"Ah... mejor gracias"

Sonrió "Me alegro" y tomo asiento al frente de Rukia. Tampoco era su puesto habitual.

Rukia regresó a mirar a Ichigo pero él actuaba como si nada de esto fuera anormal, ignorando los ojos morados que lo miraban. Entonces llegó Mizuiro "Hey Ichigo, Rukia... Rukia cómo sigues?"

"... bien gracias"

"Que bien, fué un golpe fuerte... pero Ichigo te vengó no te preocupes" tomo asiento al lado derecho de la chica. Ahora Rukia se sentía rodeada. Y protegida. Sonrió mientras sacaba sus cuadernos. Ichigo noto su sonrisa y también sonrió por un momento viéndola más tranquila. Tenía buenos amigos.

Keigo también saludó a ambos y se sentó detrás de Ichigo, no sin antes mostrarle su dedo pulgar levantado con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco el curso había comenzado a volver a la normalidad. Bueno en su mayoría.<p>

Un momento en el que Ichigo había tenido que salir habia dejado a todos anonadados cuando cogió el menton de la chica y dió un dulce y corto beso a Rukia en los labios antes de salir. Dejándola completamente tomate. Y no había sido la única vez. Cada vez que se separaban Ichigo hacía lo mismo, aunque no andaban cogidos de la mano ni se mandaban cartas ni nada por el estilo y seguían peleando de vez en cuando, Ichigo lograba hacer parecer ese beso tan íntimo que nadie cuestionaba su relación.

En el receso las mujeres habían raptado (literalmente, con sogas y todo) a Rukia para preguntarle de todo. Ella tan solo reía nerviosamente y contestaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki no se había sentado con ellas. Y que Inoue no asistió a clases esos días.

* * *

><p>Aparte de eso el resto del colegio... era un infierno. Al parecer las demas chicas habían comenzado a esparcir rumores acerca de la nueva pareja. Varios decían que Rukia andaba con dos al mismo tiempo, el otro siendo un jóven de cabellera roja, Renji se había ganado un golpe por eso.<p>

Pero el peor rumor, el que volvía loca a Rukia era que ella era demasiado "niña buena" para Ichigo, que él se merecía "una mujer más madura". Escuchar eso la había sacado de sus casillas.

Era verdad que era ella quien se avergonzaba de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo en público, pero se lo demostraba muy bien a solas! Ademas no había nada que demostrar! ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía y eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo en el baño del gimnasio escuchó a dos chicas conversar.

"... si, Kurosaki se merece una mujer más desarrollada sabes? tiene pinta de ser una máquina en la intimidad y esa pequeña... es decir ni siquiera tiene pechos lo suficientemente grandes!"

"jajaja tienes razón, para mí que él está con ella por lástima, ya sabes lograr besarla ha de haber sido un verdadero milagro has visto cómo se sonroja?"

"pff, si fuera yo, no me despegaría de los labios de ese Kurosaki... esa tonta no aprovecha lo que tiene... se lo van a quitar rápidamente ya verás"

"pues ponte a la fila querida que ya hay varias carpetas de espera"

Entonces Rukia sintió fuego salir por sus ojos. Salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Se encontró corriendo hacia la cancha de fútbol, sabía que Ichigo estaba allí. Ya que casi todo el colegio estaba en actividades dentro y fuera del gimnasio preparandose para el festival que sería en unos días.<p>

_Perfecto_.

Al verla Ichigo se detuvo y comenzó a correr hacia ella preocupado por su expresión. Algo le decía que no era un hollow.

"Rukia? esta todo..." pero no pudo terminar su frase. Su enamorada se había lanzado hacía él juntando sus labios ferozmente y pasando sus brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más. La mente de Ichigo se paralizó por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Todos los estaban observando.

Entonces Rukia gimió en su boca y el cuerpo de Ichigo se movió por instinto. Cerró los ojos. Apretó su cadera con sus manos y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Usualmente era él quien comenzaba con ese tipo de asaltos a su boca así que el cambio no solo sorprendió, sino que excitó al joven. Ella abrió su boca dando paso libre a la lengua de Ichigo quien con un jadeo no se hizo esperar.

Lo estaba volviendo loco de nuevo. Su cabeza no pensaba con claridad saboreando la deliciosa boca de su enamorada en media cancha de fútbol... con todo el colegio observando sin saber si grabar el momento, reir o llorar de envidia. Ichigo comenzó a apretar su pequeño cuerpo hacia él queriendo sentir mejor sus deliciosas curvas cuando ella se detuvo,_ demasiado pronto_ pensó el joven. Aún con sus rostros juntos intentaban respirar de nuevo.

"Ru-Rukia?"

Ella sonrió "Shh ven conmigo" cogiéndolo de la mano comenzó a correr hacia el gimnasio.

Sabía que Ichigo quería una explicación y que se la exigiría cuando su mente volviera a refrescarse. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio ella comenzó a dirigirlo al baño de mujeres y para no dejar que el joven shinigami se detuviera lo regresó a ver con unos ojos juguetones. Las piernas de Ichigo temblaron al reconocer esa mirada que solo él había visto.

* * *

><p>Entraron al baño que gracias a Dios estaba vacío y Rukia apenas tuvo tiempo de poner seguro a la puerta antes de que un feroz Ichigo la apretara contra la pared y asaltara sus labios sin control cogiéndola de su negra cabellera para evitar que esta vez se volviera a escapar. Cosa que Rukia no pensaba hacer en absoluto.<p>

Ella bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón del joven Kurosaki desabrochándolo con rapidez, bajándolo lo suficiente y metiendo su mano por su bóxer para sentirlo entero apretando ligeramente, subiendo y bajando sus manos sintiendo cómo esa parte de su enamorado se volvía más grande y palpitante con sus movimientos y la respiración de Ichigo se volvía pesada.

Un par de minutos después Ichigo gruñó y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza involuntariamente moviendo su cadera en sus manos con conocidas ondulaciones. Entonces Rukia se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho. No solo estaban en el colegio sino que seguramente el 50% de estudiantes sabían qué estaba pasando. Pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse.

Subió una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía trabajando su entre pierna y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, acariciando cada músculo que podía hasta llegar a sus pectorales y pellizcar con delicadeza un pezón. Ichigo gimió fuertemente y apoyó su rostro en su cuello susurrando su nombre. Ella lo soltó y puso sus manos en modo de derrota en la pared que tenía detrás, cuando él se separó un poco para verla murmuró en su oído.

"Tómame... ahora Ichigo"

Un gruñido gutural del chico resonó en su oído. Las manos de Ichigo subieron completamente su falda, arañando un poco de su piel por la fuerza y antes de que Rukia pudiera recuperar el aire sintió la mano derecha del chico masajeando su intimidad mientras su otra mano abría su blusa y bajaba las copas de su brasier como un experto para dejar al descubierto sus pequeños montes.

Rukia tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano para no gritar cuando sintió su cálida boca besando sus senos, alternando uno a uno. Comenzó a succionar ligeramente sus pezones logrando ponerlos completamente erectos. Aún en medio del placer que la hacía gemir con fuerza, quiso reir al recordar las palabras de esas chicas sobre sus pechos. Si tan solo vieran con qué intensidad Ichigo los besaba, mordía, lamía y gemía ante ellos seguro cambiarían de opinion al instante. Se tomo su tiempo en ellos hasta dejarlos como él quería.

Entonces Ichigo se agachó y sacó por completo el interior de Rukia. Al darse cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba perdió por completo el control. Lamió una vez su intimidad sintiendo un escalofrío por lo adictivo e irresistible de su sabor. Hizo que ella pusiera sus dos piernas en sus hombros dejandolo así al alcance de su objetivo. Regresó a ver a su pequeña shinigami y casi explota allí mismo ante lo que sus ojos observaron.

Su enamorada tenía su boca tapada por una mano intentando no gritar con los ojos bien cerrados, la otra mano se aferraba a la pared buscando equilibrio. Su frente tenía ligeras gotas de sudor. Su blusa abierta dejaba al descubierto su pecho que se movía de arriba a abajo por su respiración. Era hermosa, y la tenía a su disposición.

Rukia no pudo frenar el pequeño grito que salió por su boca cuando Ichigo comenzó a besar sus labios de abajo como si fueran los de su boca. Ahora ella jadeaba y gemía con fuerza acercándo su cadera involuntariamente a su enamorado quien la recibía por completo. Su mente había olvidado por completo donde se encontraban dejándose llevar por el inmenso placer que toda la boca del pelinaranja le estaba proporcionando jalando ligeramente su anaranjado cabello hacia ella. Su espalda comenzó a temblar con fuerza y sabía que estaba cerca... tan cerca... pero Ichigo también lo sabía y se detuvo provocando en ella un pequeño lloriqueo de desaprobación. El shinigami sustituto tenía otro plan y su sexo dolía de lo listo que estaba para entrar en ella.

Ichigo se alejó de ella para bajar su pantalón e interior hasta sus rodillas y de un solo movimiento dio la vuelta a su pequeño cuerpo y en un instante estaba completamente dentro de ella por detrás. Toda su piel se erizó y mordió su dulce cuello para no gritar mientras Rukia tenía su boca abierta sosteniéndose de la pared con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Esa posición le permitía sentirla aún más y se detuvo un momento embelezado por la sensación. Podía ver la perfecta parte trasera de la chica y eso lo hizo moverse.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo de ella con un brazo sosteniendola por su cintura, levantándola hacia él mientras con el otro él también se sostenía de la pared ya que sus piernas estaban temblando.

Ambos jadeaban cada vez que el salía y se introducía por completo en su cuerpo y sus movimientos poco a poco fueron ganando rapidez y fuerza. En algún momento Rukia sintió que no topaba el piso pero no le importaba. Todo su cuerpo pertenecía a Ichigo, ella simplemente no podía moverse solo reaccionar a sus embestidas tratando de introducir algo de aire en sus pulmones para no desmayarse ante el mar de sensaciones que la invadían.

El joven de cabello naranja, ahora pegado a su frente por el sudor, sabía que estaba a punto de caer en el abismo del placer, se moría por terminar con ella así pero temía que su cuerpo estaba tensionandose tanto que al liberarse podía caer y Rukia caería con él, así que salió de ella y lo más rápido que pudo la sentó en el lavamanos más cercano abriendo sus piernas lo más que pudo para volver a embestirla de frente atacando su boca y pegando ambos cuerpos por completo.

Sus movimientos ahora no tenían control y se sujetaban el uno del otro con tanta fuerza que seguro dejarían marcas en su piel. Las embestidas de Ichigo eran cada vez mas bestiales y desesperadas. Sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente cuando Rukia dejó caer su cabeza hacia atras, todo su cuerpo temblando ante la intensidad de su orgasmo mientras de su boca salía un grito ahogado y veía estrellas tras sus ojos.

Ichigo sintió cómo su pequeño cuerpo se volvía flácido y fluía con él aún adentro como un pequeño río envolviendolo por completo con fuertes espasmos que amenazaban con retenerlo allí para bien.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gritó dejándose caer encima de ella mientras vaciaba todo su ser en su pequeña enamorada y su cuerpo temblaba, moviendo su cadera contra la de ella para alargar el momento y palpitaba mientras oleadas de placer lo invadían sin piedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno jejeje espero que les gustara tanto las partes dulces como el ...hem... momento en el baño jajaja cómo reaccionara el colegio? las pobres chismosas volveran a ver a Rukia a los ojos? hay algun profesor cerca? van a atreverse ese para a salir del baño? jajaja en el siguiente se viene una conversacion con Inoue, y el comienzo del esperado festival ;)<strong>

**Saludos a mis nuevos lectores muuua! gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Nos vemos ;)**


	15. Enamorados

**Volvi! jaja gracias por sus comentarios! buu ya es viernes y el capitulo de Bleach #478 aun no sale q horror! y bueno me encanta Pandora Hearts tambien y leer el ultimo capitulo recien q salio me dejo medio... O.o sigo un poco en trauma con eso (WTF Glen! q le hiciste a Lacie? O.o) tambien estoy leyendo "Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres" asi que perdonen si mi mente esta medio confundida con tantas cosas espero no terminar mezclando todo...**

**En fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero de corazon que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes no son mios pero espero estar usandolos bien jajaja**

* * *

><p>Rukia acariciaba el anaranjado y desordenado cabello del chico que todavía no respiraba del todo bien y que tenía todo su peso sobre ella en el lavamanos de un baño del colegio. Todavía seguía enterrado en ella palpitando levemente. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Ichigo siempre lograba hacerla llegar con tanta intensidad que temía algún día no volver a salir del lugar de ensoñación al que caía. No que se quejara si eso llegara a ocurrir.<p>

Entonces él pudo hablar de nuevo como tratando de volver a la realidad.

"M-me podrías explicar... ahora qué... qué mosco te pico?"

"Acaso te estás quejando? Pense que lo habías disfrutado" ella estaba segura que él entornó sus ojos aún sin verlo. Ichigo acercó su boca al oído de Rukia y la abrazó con fuerza volviendo a causar una leve fricción al mover su cadera ante lo que ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir.

"_Siempre_ te disfruto amor... pero yo creía que _tú_ querías tratar de mantener un perfil bajo en el colegio... honestamente creo que eso ahora es imposible" ella suspiró separándose de él conteniendo un gemido al sentir que abandonaba su cavidad.

Mientras ambos se aseaban y trataban de arreglar sus apariencias se mantuvieron en silencio. Ichigo esperaba su respuesta pero sabía que se la daría cuando estuviera lista. Conocía mejor que presionar a Rukia Kuchiki.

Al fin cuando Rukia se miraba en el espejo revisando los daños que podían ser considerados visibles para el resto; sus labios hinchados cabello despeinado y una señal de mordida en su cuello, quebró el silencio que invadía el lugar "Escuché unos estúpidos rumores... en realidad unas estúpidas que dijeron que yo no era lo suficientemente buena "_mujer_" para tí.. ya sabes físicamente" miró a Ichigo por el espejo y sonrió "Pero me acabas de demostrar lo contrario así que ya no me preocupa en absoluto... en realidad no se porqué dejé que me afectara en primer lugar"

Ichigo al principio se quedó anonadado. Jamas hubiera imaginado que a Rukia le importaría tanto unos comentarios de esa naturaleza y lo que más le alteró fué que ella había llegado a creérselo... acaso había fallado en demostrarle cómo se sentía hacia ella? en mostrarle lo hermosa que es? Sacudió la cabeza.

"Rukia... no debes escuchar ese tipo de cosas... yo... en serio debes mirarte mejor... _eres_ hermosa" ella entornó los ojos e Ichigo con una mirada seria se puso en su espalda mirándola a travez del espejo fijamente.

"Eres _Rukia Kuchiki_ recuerdas? al demonio lo que esas estúpidas piensen o digan tú eres mil veces más poderosa que todas ellas juntas, has cargado con bastante peso sobre tus hombros y has salido adelante sin desfallecer durante todos estos años logrando sacar lo mejor de quienes te rodean... y en cuanto a tu cuerpo pues..." levantó una comisura de sus labios "eres capaz de volver loco a un hombre en medio del día con solo besarlo... y logar arrastrarlo al baño de mujeres para que te haga el amor salvajemente en el colegio... no crees que eso demuestra que estaban equivocadas en todo?"

Rukia tragó saliva desviando sus ojos de la fuerte mirada de Ichigo que aún como reflejo en el espejo logró hacerla temblar. Entonces se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Él tenía razón, ella estaba allí tratando de esconder las marcas del momento de intimidad que acababa de tener con su enamorado quien solo la veía y hablaba con ella de ese modo. Al demonio lo que los demás pensaran solo debía importarle lo que él pensara. Y se prometió no volver a dejarse llevar por estúpidos comentarios nunca más.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron del baño todo el gimnasio se quedó tan callado que los pasos de la pareja sonaban demasiado fuerte. Rukia se acercó a su grupo de compañeras como si nada hubiera ocurrido con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.<p>

"Perdón por haberlas dejado con todo el trabajo antes pero ahora me quedo a ayudarlas" ellas solo asintieron y sonrieron con complicidad.

"Tranquila... seguro estabas _ocupada_" dijo Mahana Natsui levantando una ceja divertida a lo que Rukia solo le sonrió de vuelta. Ichigo a su espalda sonreía mientras entornaba los ojos. Jaló a Rukia suavemente de la mano alejándola un poco del grupo.

"Me voy... seguro Ishida esta a punto de asesinarme por haberme ido así"

"Dile que fue mi culpa"

"Si, eso pensaba decirle de todas maneras... nos vemos a la salida" sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ambos y mirándola fíjamente a los ojos se llevó su delicada mano a sus labios para darle un suave beso manteniendose así por unos interminables segundos. Se dejó hundir en los ojos de su enamorada sonriéndose mutuamente, cuando escucharon los suspiros de algunas de las chicas que estaban allí. Entonces Ichigo se retiró mientras Rukia lo veía alejarse con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tatsuki!" Ichigo había encontrado a su amiga de la infancia fuera del colegio y decidió acercarse. Al parecer ella estaba enojada ya que solo gruñó como respuesta al saludo, igual él siguio hablando "Oye, le pasó algo a Inoue? no ha venido en dos días y.." dejó de hablar cuando Tatsuki lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo con una voz llena de odio.<p>

"Eres un estúpido... hace cuándo estás con Kuchiki?"

"Ah... pues... hemos estado... saliendo como por dos meses pero recién decidimos... bueno, formalizar lo nuestro" se sentía nervioso ante la mirada de su compañera de cabello negro. Sentia que estaba leyendo cada parte de su rostro con meticulosa atención.

"Es serio?"

Ichigo suspiró y la miró fijamente "Si, bastante" entonces ella suspiró y cerró los ojos moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras se alejaba. El pelinaranja junto más sus cejas. Se esperaba que sus compañeros se enojaran por habérselos ocultado pero que terminarían alegrándose por él.

_Bueno_ pensó _aún es demasiado temprano_.

* * *

><p>Inoue escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Tatsuki ya había ido varias veces durante esos días, abrazándo a su amiga y llevándole comida, pero nunca desmintiendo o tratando de negar la causa de su pena. La joven de cabello castaño simplemente sentía que su pecho dolía demasiado y que su estómago se encogía al punto de hacerla llorar. No había tenido las fuerzas para ir al colegio.<p>

Abrió la puerta sin preguntar pensando que era su mejor amiga y cuando vió quién era en realidad no supo qué hacer. Ichigo vió sus ojos un poco hinchados y juntó sus cejas.

"Inoue? estas bien? "

Ella tan solo logró mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Aún con una expresión preocupada a Ichigo se lo veía... feliz... Se movió ligeramente de la puerta sin hablar para que el shinigami sustituto entrara.

Una vez que ambos se sentaron en la cocina Ichigo volvió a hablar "Inoue... qué ocurre?"

Ella vió sus ojos y la sincera preocupación que irradiaban. Tomó todas sus fuerzas para sonreír "Este... yo me-me resfrié... aunque estos días ha hecho bastante calor... yo... comí bastante helado eso es!... y pués por eso... no he ido a clases.. no quería contagiar a nadie"

Ichigo inclinó un poco su cabeza "Ah... ya fuiste con algún doctor? Si quieres te llevo a la clínica de mi padre para que.."

"No! no, no es necesario Kurosaki-kun... pe-pero gracias"

El pelinaranja suspiró al darse cuenta de que no podría sacarle más información y decidió pasar al otro tema de su visita desviando su mirada "Este... Inoue yo... seguro ya sabés de mi relación con Rukia a estas alturas" miró por el rabillo del ojo que ella asintió con la cabeza asi que prosiguió "Lamento no haberles dicho nada antes. Son mis amigos y es lo mínimo que se merecían después de todo pero con Rukia no sabíamos si era lo mejor todavía... pensábamos decirles pero se enteraron de todas maneras" sonrió al recordar exactamente _cómo_ Ishida y Chad se habían enterado. Incluso Renji. Por suerte con Orihime no había sido asi.

La miró a los ojos todavía sonriendo con ternura "Inoue... yo estoy enamorado de Rukia sabes?... y sé que nuestra relación no es exactamente normal pero pienso hacer lo imposible para mantenerme a su lado. Eres una amiga muy importante para mí y quería que lo supieras. Rukia también te quiere bastante y estos días te ha extrañado en el colegio. No pudo venir por las preparaciones para la feria pero..."levantó un dedo y puso una expresión seria "me mandó con una importante tarea" sin decir más abrazó a su amiga con dulzura.

Inoue sintió su corazón cambiar en ese momento. Ichigo estaba diciendo la verdad. La quería bastante como amiga . Él y Rukia. Y ella quería a ambos también. Y ahora ellos eran felices juntos. Nunca se habría imaginado a Ichigo diciendo ésas palabras o pronunciando en voz alta que estaba enamorado de alguién, pero era verdad. Y sin más Inoue se sintió feliz y en paz. Amaba a Ichigo así que verlo felíz era y sería siempre suficiente para ella. Rukia era una mujer fuerte y dulce que lo haría feliz y era justamente lo que él necesitaba y merecía.

Cuando Ichigo sintió que su amiga sollozaba se separó de ella con preocupación "I-Inoue? estas bien?" pero esta vez ella sonrió de verdad secándose las lágrimas incluso riendo un poco.

"Si Kurosaki-kun... gracias... ahora sí estoy muy bien"

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii no piensas presentárnosla nunca?" mientras cenaban, la familia Kurosaki había conversado sobre algunos temas, entre pelea y pelea de Ichigo con su padre, hasta que Karin decidió hablar mirando a su hermano mayor "Ya va tiempo que traigas a tu novia no crees?"<p>

"Enamorada" recalcó Ichigo para sorpresa de todos con una voz y una actitud bastante tranquila "Y ya la conocen pero si insisten... ya mismo debe estar por llegar de todas maneras, quedamos de encontrarnos aquí para ir al cine" sonó la puerta levemente "Mmm debe ser ella" miró seriamente a su familia "La hacen sentir incómoda... y los mato... a los tres" luego salió a abrir la puerta dejando a su familia completamente anonadada.

Todos se esperaban otra reacción de su parte, no una tan... madura?

Karin meneó la cabeza "De verdad esta perdido" lo que hizo suspirar a su hermana gemela a la vez que sonreía y su padre reía por lo bajo.

Entonces Ichigo entró cogido de la mano de...

"Rukia-chan!" Ishiin de un brinco estaba abrazando a la pequeña shinigami con tanta fuerza que comenzó a ponerse morada "Awww yo sabía que ibas a terminar siendo una hija más para mi que felici.." Ichigo pateó a su padre fuertemente en el trasero y logró sujetar a Rukia antes de que esta cayera al piso.

"Idiota! casi la matas con tu abrazo de oso!" todavía tenía a Rukia en sus brazos mientras ella recuperaba algo de aire.

"Oh.. lo lamento es que me emocione tanto..."

"Si, claro"

"Rukia-chan! que lindo verte por aquí" Yuzu sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando a la pareja. En realidad aún con Ichigo enojado y la pobre casi sin aire y un poco despeinada por el abrazo de su padre, hacían una hermosa pareja.

Rukia logró recuperarse lo suficiente para sonreír a Yuzu "Lo...lo mismo... digo... Yu... Yuzu-chan" miró a Karin que le sonrió guiñandole un ojo y la pequeña shinigami sonrió de vuelta.

"Ahhh! Masaki! mira a nuestra nueva hija! Va a darnos hermosos nietos! aunque su cuerpo es pequeño estoy seguro que nos podrá dar todo un equipo de fútbol... y si tenemos suerte todos saldrán igualitos a ella... AUCH" El mayor de los Kurosaki acababa de recibir una fuerte patada por parte de su hijo.

Aprovechando Yuzu se había acercado y sujetó a Rukia de una de sus manos "Dime Rukia-chan, nii-san te está tratando bien? Te ha dado flores, chocolates? Te ha sacado a bailar a la luz de las velas mientras te recitaba un poema?"

"Ah.." Rukia en realidad no sabía qué responder "bueno... Ichigo no és, creo, de los que recitan poemas y pues... una vez bailamos...o algo así... hoy vamos al cine..."

La hermana menor de Ichigo se puso seria "Qué!" fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor "Nii-san! acaso no sabes ser romántico en absoluto? Te la pueden quitar fácilmente así sabes? A una dama se la conquista con detalles!"

"Q-qué demonios Yuzu? D-de dónde has sacado esa información y-y yo nunca digo poemas maldita sea!"

Karin habló de nuevo "Tranquila Yuzu, nuestro hermano no conquista de esa manera, es... más bien nocturno... y ten por seguro que no deja _ir_ a Rukia-chan cuando esta en modo de _conquista_... ah? Ichi-nii?"

El aludido y su pequeña enamorada estaban de un color rojo tan fuerte que sentían su rostro en llamas.

De la nada Ishiin apareció detrás de Rukia haciéndola brincar hasta el segundo piso "mmm Rukia-chan has perdido peso? eso no está bien... Ichigo no deberías agotarla tanto, _eso_ es un modo de ejercicio sabes? Si vas a estar encima de ella todo el tiempo al menos aliméntala mejor sino va a volverse anémi..." Ichigo golpeó fuertemente su mandíbula.

_Suficiente_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Cogió a la todavia tomate Rukia de la mano y comenzó a practicamente correr a la puerta de la casa antes de escuchar otro comentario de su querida familia.

Cuando salieron él iba maldiciendo todavía jalando a Rukia por la calle "Malditos... pervertido de... bah! poemas como si... esa Karin... comentarios... arg!"

"Ichigo?" se detuvo y regresó a ver a su enamorada con expresión culpable pero ella se hechó a reír con tanta fuerza que lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. El pelinaranja saltó juntando sus cejas.

"Te parecio chistoso?" ella tan solo asintió provocando que él gruñera y comenzara a caminar de nuevo. Cuando Rukia se recuperó un poco hecho a correr alcanzándolo.

"Hey no entiendo por que te enojas" le estaba costando seguir a su lado, los pasos de Ichigo eran bastante largos y con la ira aumentaba su velocidad.

"Son unos metidos! no se toman nada en serio! y tú deberías estar ofendida no yo!"

Ella viró los ojos y se detuvo. Ichigo dió cinco largos pasos más antes de detenerse y regresar a verla "Tonto.. que reaccionaran así significa que me tienen la suficiente confianza no? Eso me agrada Ichigo... que al menos _tú_ familia aceptara lo nuestro de esa manera" Ichigo notó el tinte de tristeza con el que pronunció las últimas palabras entendiendo a lo que se referría. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

"Pues claro que te aceptan boba..." acarició su negro cabello que parecía brillar aún más con la noche " saben cuán importante eres para mi" besó su nariz "_mi_ Rukia" ella sonrió.

"Se nos va a hacer tarde para la función" Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó su brazo por los pequeños hombros de la shinigami comenzando a caminar. Cuando volvió a detenerse bruscamente y se rascó la cabeza.

"Esto... Rukia... yo... yo nunca te he dado chocolates ni flores ni _poemas_ pero... si tu quieres yo" Rukia iba a golpearlo por siquiera pensar en algo tan absurdo pero un foquito se encendió en su mente y decidió jugar con él.

"Bueno... en realidad sí me gustaría que fueras más detallista Ichigo... nunca te dije nada antes pero" puso los mejores ojos tristes que pudo " me encantaría que me recitaras algo... los enamorados lo hacen"

Al principio Ichigo se había quedado de hielo. La Rukia que él conocía no era para nada cursi, evitaba eso a toda costa y eso a él le encantaba. Era la misma Rukia que él conocía? Entonces se dió cuenta de que ella tan solo estaba jugando con él. Una sonrisa intentó escaparse de sus labios. Muy bien, dos podían jugar lo mismo.

"Te recitaré un poema tan solo si tú me recitas uno a mí también"

Rukia regresó a verlo "Hecho... quién comienza?"

"Tu fuiste la de la idea... comienza tú"

_Desgraciado_ "Muy bien" _quieres jugar? juguemos_.

Rukia se subió a un banco, respiró hondo y con un alto tono de voz comenzó a recitar

_"Estamos frente a frente_  
><em>Al verte por fin<em>  
><em>Después de tanto pensarte<em>  
><em>Se turba mi mente<em>  
><em>La ansiedad me sofoca<em>  
><em>Se me hace agua la boca<em>  
><em>Que deliciosos se ven tus labios<em>  
><em>Mi respiración se acelera<em>  
><em>Me tienes en tus manos<em>  
><em>Haz de mi lo que quieras….<em>

_Cada vez estamos más cerca_  
><em>Cierro mis ojos<em>  
><em>Y toco el cielo con los labios<em>  
><em>Y de la fuente de tu boca<em>  
><em>Sacio esta sed de amarte. <em>

_Que sensación_  
><em>hacer realidad un sueño<em>  
><em>Ya lo había vivido tantas noches<em>  
><em>Cuando sin que lo supieras<em>  
><em>Te besaba y te acariciaba a mi antojo<em>  
><em>Pero, es más dulce la realidad<em>  
><em>Que ese sueño de fantasía<em>  
><em>Nunca imagine amor mío<em>  
><em>después de tantas noches de frío<em>  
><em>por fin llego mi alegría<em>  
><em>y es que tu ya eres mío…."<em>

Ichigo abrió la boca. Dónde aprendió a hablar así?. Hasta había movido las manos para recalcar algunas partes. Bueno era una Kuchiki después de todo tal vez saber recitar era parte de su entrenamiento como noble.

Pero lo que dijo... Se acercó a ella y la agachó un poco para besarla. Siempre había creido que los poemas eran demasiado cursis para él pero escucharla a ella así... mirándolo así... lo haría por el resto de la vida. Sintió cómo ella reía entre sus labios cuando su beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado. Entonces ella se separó de él de nuevo.

"Ni pienses que te vas a librar Kurosaki... tú turno" él sonrió y se separó de ella cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y hundiéndose en su profunda mirada. Comenzó a recitar en voz no tan alta pero sin dejar de mirarla haciéndole saber que todo lo que decía era exclusivamente para ella.

"_Mi corazón te pertenece_  
><em>desde de aquella vez,<em>  
><em>en que el aroma de tu cuerpo<em>  
><em>arrancó de mi ser un suspiro.<em>

_Suspiro que ahora_  
><em>es fuente de inspiración,<em>  
><em>para dedicarte palabras<em>  
><em>mis palabras de amor.<em>

_Amor, _  
><em>amor que ha despertado,<em>  
><em>al romántico incurable<em>  
><em>que nunca imaginé ser.<em>

_Al romántico que vive desde siempre_  
><em>solamente para quererte,<em>  
><em>y para darte en todo instante,<em>  
><em>todo, todo lo que mereces.<em>

_Un amor blanco y puro_  
><em>Que te vista de gala,<em>  
><em>Y te haga dichosa<em>  
><em>Hoy y siempre mi amor<em>."

Sintió cómo cada palabra salía de su ser y se lo transmitía a Rukia por sus ojos. Ahora ella fué quien se lanzó a sus labios.

Su beso era dulce pero profundo acercando sus cuerpos lo más que podían y virando sus cabezas para profundizarlo aún más. Rukia con la respiración un poco entrecortada se separó para decir "Sa-sabes que solo te estaba retando verdad?"

Ichigo estaba esparciendo pequeños besos en todo su rostro mientras sus brazos la abrazaban acercándola a él. Sonrió "Claro que si... boba...y no pienso...hacerlo...de nuevo"

"No...no es necesario"

Siguieron besándose como si no existiera nada más para ellos en ése momento.

* * *

><p>"Dime que lo grabaste todo Kisuke!" Yoruichi todavía no podía controlar su risa, incluso lloraba con fuerza.<p>

"Oh si... tan solo espero que nuestros pequeños _poetas_ no nos maten por esto" contestó el dueño de la tienda mientras veían a la pareja desde el techo de una casa con una filmadora en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>jajaja Dios! este capitulo me salio enorme! jaja espero que les gustara a mi me encanto escribirlo saben? nunca se me hubiera ocurrido la parte de los poemas (q por cierto no son mios!) pero me salio mientras escribia! varias cosas han salido así, en el momento jaja el poder del Ichiruki... Urahara y Yoruichi grabaron todo! jajajaja los amo!<strong>

**comenten! ;)**


	16. Hamburguesas

**Primeramente a todos mis adorados lectores quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad que pasen hermosos momentos junto a sus familias y amigos y sean dias de paz en sus vidas. Que Dios los bendiga muuucho :D les mando un abrazo enorme a cada uno y q viva el Ichiruki! jajaja**

**Los personajes no son mios!**

**Ah, por cierto en el anterior capitulo Ishiin hace como q no sabia que era Rukia y se sorprende al vera pues el sabia desde un inicio (sintio su reiatsu) pero se hace el loco por que Ichigo aun no sabe que el fue un shinigami, tambien aunque Ishiin es bien persistente con su hijo en que debe protegerse no pudo evitar molestarlo con lo de los nietos :D se que talvez no necesitaban esta aclaracion pero la hago por si acaso jeje**

**Y si, yo tambien quiero el video de Kisuke aunque conociendolos son capacez de subirlo a youtube... creo que mostraran tanto la foto como el video en Soul Society una vez que Ichigo y Rukia decidan decirles a todos por alla jajaja **

* * *

><p>"Maldicion!"<p>

"Te dije Kurosaki que iba a estar caliente" Ishida se arregló sus lentes mientras su compañero de cabello naranja ponía su mano bajo el grifo de agua fría después de haber cogido la espátula que inconscientemente había sido dejada sobre la parilla.

"Callate!"

"Ichigo... necesitamos tres hamburguesas más para la mesa cinco" mencionó tranquilamente Chad.

"Ag! si, si enseguida"

Al fín había llegado el día del festival y como se separaron los cursos por turnos el curso de Ichigo tenía el último turno que duraba hasta la noche. El pelinaranja, Chad, Ishida estaban a cargo de la cocina, preparando las hamburguesas, cosa que al primero no le agradaba pero no tenía opción. Keigo, Mizuiro y los demás hacían de meseros. Había gran afluencia de clientes. Al parecer las chicas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo atrayendo clientes al lugar.

Ichigo no había visto a su enamorada en todo el día ya que ella había ido con Inoue y las demás a prepararse. Era jueves e Ichigo no se encontraba del mejor humor posible. Desde su _momento_ con Rukia en el baño del colegio ella había dejado en claro que debían volver a su rutina de antes, es decir nada durante los días que había clase.

Lamentablemente la llegada de Renji los había mantenido ocupados durante el fin de semana. El shinigami sustituto no sabía si el vicecapitán lo había hecho a propósito pero de seguro había logrado arruinar su fin de semana. Eso dejaba a un hormonalmente frustrado joven Kurosaki en la cocina ese día.

Ichigo sonrió.

Todas esas noches, o momentos _sin Renji_ que tuvieron, en cambio, se la habían pasado conversando de.. bueno de todo. Incluso cosas que nunca habían dicho a nadie. Él no recordaba haber hablado sobre su madre con alguien más de la manera en la que lo había hecho con Rukia. Ella le había contado de su travesía como shinigami y aunque trataba de evitar el tema de Kaien, Ichigo se había dado cuenta que hablaba sobre él ya no con tanta tristeza y remordimiento. Incluso un día había reído contandole anécdotas sobre su antiguo vicecapitán.

En el colegio las cosas se habían normalizado al fin. Bueno en gran parte. Rukia dividía sus días comiendo en el receso ya sea con las chicas ó con Ichigo y los chicos.

Casi sin notarlo ella había comenzado a arrimarse en su pecho cuando estaban sentados y conversando en la terraza. Ichigo a su vez la abrazaba por la cintura o acariciaba distraidamente su rostro. Sus amigos actuaban como si nada en esos momentos y ya era normal para ellos.

* * *

><p>Siempre se sorprendía encontrando más actitudes de ella que antes no había notado. Como que cuando reía tendía a poner su mano en su boca. O que a veces cuando pensaba en algo mirando al cielo ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, cerraba sus ojos, aspiraba aire por la boca y sonreía con lo que sea que haya pensado, suspiraba y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo. Le gustaba subir a los árboles y sentarse en una rama, o a cualquier lugar alto y lo hacía cuando estaba pensativa, o enojada. Se acomodaba mejor durmiendo de lado y a veces sonreía en sus sueños. A veces habría ligeramente su pequeña boca. Cuando tenía pesadillas ligeramente se encogía y sus manos trataban de aferrarse a algo. Entonces Ichigo la despertaba usualmente besando su rostro.<p>

Eran pequeñas cosas de las que Ichigo había comenzado a darse cuenta poco a poco pero que le encantaban.

* * *

><p>Sintió una punzda en el pecho al recordar lo que ella le había dicho hace dos noches.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo... voy a volver a Soul Society con Renji" había suspirado. Ichigo no estaba seguro de qué cara había puesto en ése momento pero ella posó sus delicadas manos en su rostro acariciándolo "Si no regreso nii-sama va a sospechar y va a mandar a alguien más... si se llega a enterar de esa manera se va a enojar bastante... pienso ir y hablar con Ukitake-sama, contarle de lo nuestro..." sonrió ligeramente "seguro él entenderá y me dejará volver. Si me manda como una orden nii-sama no va a poder hacer nada al respecto"<em>

_Ichigo separándose de sus manos se había sentado en la cama mirando al piso. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos. Entonces sintió que ella lo abrazaba por detrás arrimando su rostro en su espalda. "Me vas a esperar Kurosaki?"_

_Él suspiró exasperado "Tienes que preguntar Kuchiki?"_

_Rukia rió suavemente "Por si acaso"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo no quería admitir lo mucho que le dolía siquiera pensar estar separado de esa enana. Se había convertido en una parte importante en su vida sin ella...<p>

"Esto... Ichigo... la hamburguesa ya está negra"

"Oh.. lo lamento... demonios!"

"Kurosaki! estas demasiado despistado si quieres tomate tus quince minutos de receso" Ishida estaba estresado por la cantidad de clientes.

"No es necesario _gran chef de las hamburguesas Ishida_! mejor... yo pongo las salsas te parece?"

"Che.. como quieras al menos allí no vas a quemar nada"

"ja ja ja"

Chad decidió permanecer callado. Pelear en la cocina podía resultar demasiado peligroso si pasaba a mayores. Y asqueroso. Pero también le preocupaba la trizte expresión que Ichigo había tenido hace unos instantes.

* * *

><p>"Oy! Ichigo!" el aludido al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba sin querer aplastó demasiado el frasco de salsa de tomate salpicando bastante la pobre hamburguesa y ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo con lentes. Renji, en su gigai, apareció de la nada en la cocina "Una hamburguesa gratis para tu amigo no estaría mal ah?"<p>

Ichigo encarnó una ceja "Seguro quieres comer algo preparado por el enamorado de tu amiga? Después de no haberte separado de ambos en todo el fin de semana?"

Renji de verdad lo meditó un momento "Si lo piensas bien ya estoy muerto de todas maneras... pues si dame una" el shinigami sustituto levantó sus hombros y brindó una hamburguesa al chico de cabello rojo "Por cierto has visto a Rukia?"

"No, para tu información he estado encerrado en esta maldita cocina todo el día"

"Ah... supe que las muchachas de tu curso estan vestidas de animales, Rukia de qué animal se disfrazo?"

Ichigo volvió a levantar sus hombros concentrándose en su gran trabajo de poner salsas "Seguramente de conejo, tú sabes como le gusta ese estúpido Chappy, tiene miles de cosas de él... es medio infantil de su parte pero.."

"A quién llamas infantil idiota?" Rukia había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina justo cuando su enamorado comenzó a hablar. Ahora lo miraba enojada por su comentario "Y Chappy no es estúpido es demasiado tierno además tu sabes que me encantan los conejos Ichigo... ah hola Ishida, Chad, Renji... espera tú qué haces aquí"

"Mime ma mer"

"No hables con la boca llena tonto" la pequeña shinigami entornó sus ojos, Renji tragó la comida que tenía en su boca.

"Perdon, vine a ver me dió curiosidad este festival del que tanto me comentaron y como no hay nada más que hacer...lindo atuendo por cierto pero no tienes frío?" ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

"Este... Ichigo?... I-Ichigo" Chad intentó acercarse a su mejor amigo tratando de no pisar la salsa de tomate del piso que seguía saliendo del frasco que Ichigo no soltaba y seguía apretando con fuerza, al parecer sin darse cuenta. El mestizo sintió el impulso de sacudirlo ya que según su visión Ichigo había dejado de respirar y se encontraba pálido con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rukia sin prestar atención a su catatónico enamorado siguió hablando "Bueno ya debo irme, es mi turno de ir al patio a repartir estos volantes... nos vemos chicos" entonces Ichigo se despertó de lo que sea que le haya pasado y tiró el frasco ( demasiado aplastado) que tenía en su mano. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces.

"Es-espera Rukia" levantó su mano y sin mirarla dijo "Ishida, voy a salir un momento" se acercó a ella y con un gesto le indicó que salieran. Cerró la puerta y en el corredor volvió a respirar profundamente al menos unas cinco veces más sin regresar a verla. Rukia se estaba impacientando "Qué. estás. usando?"

Ella arqueó su ceja "Mírame para que lo sepas"

"Te miré! por eso te digo..."

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír, el chico era demasiado fácil a veces .

"Ichigo..." puso sus manos en su pecho aguantando la risa al ver que se sonrojaba y trataba con todo su ser de no verla " Mi vida? mírame... me vestí solo para tí sabes?" él suspiró y volvió a verla. Estaba usando un muy, muy corto y pegado vestido negro de mangas largas que dejaba ver sus hombros y espalda. Unas orejas punteagudas negras y una larga y fina cola del mismo color, sus largas uñas negras se aferraron a su camiseta. Una sensual y pequeña pantera negra. Ichigo tuvo problemas para tragar al no poder evitar imaginarla ronronear.

"Pe-pensé que vendrías de-de conejo"

"Es el elemento sorpresa... no te gusta?" queriendo torturarlo cogió su larga cola y comenzó a acariciar con esta el pecho del chico. Ichigo medio gruñó sosteniendo su mano.

"Rukia si no te detienes..." acercó su boca a su oído " ni tu ni yo vamos a hacer nuestros trabajos" ella rió.

"No me has respondido... te gusta como me veo?"

Ichigo se agachó abrazándo su cintura y suspiró en su oído "Demonios Rukia te ves hermosa! y... y sexy" la abrazó con más fuerza levantándola contra él "demasiado _sexy_"

Ella hechó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Ichigo comenzó a atacar su cuello "Me-me alegra que te gustara..." sintió sus dientes mordiendola y succionando con fuerza "Ah! Ichigo! me vas a dejar señal! y no voy a... no voy a poder esconderlo"

"Esa es la idea"

"Q-que ahora piensas ta-tatuarme propiedad de Ichi-ichigo?" no podía hablar correctamente por los insistentes y fuertes besos que Ichigo estaba suministrando a su cuello y hombros y por una de sus manos que sin descaro comenzaron a amazar su parte trasera.

El shinigami sustituto rió sobre su piel "Si eso me asegurara que nadie más te observara... pues sí lo haría"

"Idiota" jaló su cabello para besarlo en la boca.

* * *

><p>Ichigo volvió a entrar a la cocina, un poco sonrojado con los labios hinchados, "Perdón... oe Renji debo pedirte un favor" sacó a un atragantado vicecapitán de la cocina.<p>

"I-Ichigo qué demonios?" ahora el pelinaranja lo tenía agarrado de la camiseta con fuerza y su mirada era intensa.

"Renji, somos amigos cierto?"

"Pues... si?" Ichigo hizo como si no escuchara la duda al final de su oración.

"Y como mi amigo y amigo de mi enamorada vas a hacerme un favor cierto?"

Renji podía jurar que los ojos de Ichigo brillaban aunque estaban en un corredor sin luz. Asintió rápidamente.

"Bien, vas a convertirte en la sombra de Rukia esta noche hasta que termine mi turno, si ella va a la izquierda tu tambien, si retrocede tú también no vas a dejar que desaparezca de tu vista aunque ella te lo ordene entendido?" el chico de cabello rojo asintió. Demonios podía prácticamente sentir la zanpaktou del pelinaranja en su cuello! "Y lo más importante... vas a decirme cada hombre que se atreva a mirarla de una manera _especial, _yo me encargaré de ellos después pero necesito que me digas quienes fueron y como esta vestida Rukia es seguro que alguien se va a atrever... entendiste Renji?"

"S-si"

"Bien, ella ya debe estar abajo alcánzala... te guardaré cuantas hamburguesas pueda"

Sin más el vicecapitán corrió al encuentro de su mejor amiga pensando con un escalofrío "Vaya Rukia tu enamorado es un celoso del demonio!"

* * *

><p>Al encontrarla ella estaba repartiendo volantes a un grupo de chicos que sonreían demasiado y honestamente no la veían a los ojos. Renji cerró sus manos en puños "Bueno, pero tiene razón"<p>

Se paró detrás de su amiga con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa desapareció por completo de los rostros, ahora un poco pálidos, de los jóvenes que lo miraron. Tragaron con fuerza y sin mirar a Rukia de nuevo caminaron rápidamente lejos de allí.

Rukia regresó a ver a su amigo detrás de ella y suspiró "Él te envio verdad?" el asintió y ella viró sus ojos "Idiotas"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok eso es todo por hoy jeje mañana espero poder subir otro capitulo honestamente no estaba muy inspirada hoy no se porque... ya tenía este capitulo adelantado pero como me costo terminarlo para ustedes jaja en el proximo volveran nuestra pareja favorita de Urahara y Yoruichi a atormentar al pobre Ichigo muahahahaha! tambn un momento romantico del Ichiruki <strong>

**mil gracias por sus comentarios! me hacen sentir muuy bien :D **

**un abrazo! **


	17. Fotografias

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo jeje perdon por haberme demorado esta vez me desisnspire estos dias jajaa**

**Igual espero que les siga gustando de corazon espero ir mejorando proximamente ;)**

**Como leí una vez: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo pero el Ichiruki es de nosotros jajaja **

* * *

><p>"Renji... has hablado con Urahara?"<p>

El aludido suspiró "Si, tiene todo listo... podemos partir mañana de noche". Rukia bajó la mirada. Sabía que la desición de su amiga no era fácil para la pareja pero era necesaria.

El capitán Ukitake tenía un gran corazón y seguramente cuando Rukia le contara de su situación él personalmente comenzaria con planes para una futura boda. Ichigo tenía una buena reputación en el Gotei 13 y, casi, todos los capitanes le tenían en gran estima. O se morían por pelear con el como Kenpachi. Eso era algo positivo para la pareja.

Además no resultaría demasiado novedoso para varios shinigamis que ese par hayan por fin decidido formalizar su relación, después de todo la atracción que emitian por el otro era bastante grande desde un inicio.

* * *

><p>Un chico de aproximadamente veinte años estaba pasando a su lado y sus ojos recorrieron sin el menor intento de disimulo el delgado cuerpo de la pequeña pelinegra de arriba a abajo. Renji tomo una foto mental del joven. Iría a la lista negra. La misma ya contaba, como había predicho Ichigo, de varias personas de sexo masculino. Renji no conocía el nombre de la mayoría pero seguro que si le describía a su amigo sus apariencias éste no tardaría en encontrarlos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que él mismo se incluiria en el grupo de cazeria. Era un buen amigo después de todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo, después de haber quemado unas diez hamburguesas, derramado un frasco entero de salsa al piso y casi rebanar uno de sus dedos cortando un tomate decidió salir unos minutos de la cocina. No sin ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo con lentes.<p>

Una vez fuera trató de aclarar sus pensamientos antes de regresar. La proxima vez nada garantizaba que no terminara incendiando la cocina con todos dentro. Sabía perfectamente que el motivo de su desconcentración tenía nombre y apellido. Su enamorada. Rukia Kuchiki. No era tan solo el pequeño y provocativo traje que usaba esa noche, Ichigo había tenido que tomarse bastante soda helada cuando ella se fue, sino el hecho de que muy pronto tendrían que separarse.

Detestaba eso. Y detestaba aún más cómo sentía su pecho encogerse al solo pensamiento de su ida. Pero era necesario y lo sabía.

_Aún no le he dicho que la amo_ pensó. _Esta noche... me atreveré?._ Nunca había sido muy comunicativo pero ella había logrado sacar esa parte de él poco a poco.

"Ichigo!" el aludido casi pudo sentir como su alma salía de su cuerpo ante el inesperado grito tan cerca suyo.

"Yo-Yoruichi?"

"Ja! debiste ver como saltabas!"

Entornó los ojos "Qué demonios haces aqui?"

Ella se encogió de hombros "Estaba aburrida...ademas vine a ver cómo les iba a mis tortolitos favoritos" dijo la última frase pellizcando la mejilla del muchacho y riendo cuando él se sonrojó y se separó bruscamente.

"Ag! quién te crees que eres?"

Entonces la morena se puso seria "Ichigo... Urahara tiene ya todo listo. Rukia puede partir mañana de noche como máximo"

El shinigami sustituto sintió un nudo en la garganta "Ma-mañana?" recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta "Ah... es... bastante pronto no?"

"Bueno Urahara trató de alargar lo más que pudo el proceso pero de todas maneras es mejor que pase rápido... como cuando te sacas un curita!" trató de alegrar un poco al muchacho que ahora tenía una cara bastante sombría y parecía haber olvidado su presencia "Hey Ichigo..." no tuvo respuesta "Mira no es como si fuera el fin del mundo no? es decir... van a verse de nuevo en qué unas semanas a lo máximo"

"Si..." sonrió con tristeza "Lo lamento... estoy exagerando... es solo que..."

"La amas" Yoruichi no lo dijo como pregunta sino como afirmación. Ichigo asintió. "Ella lo sabe?" ahora él nego "Qué?" sin darle tiempo a pensar cogió al joven de una oreja y sacudiéndola con firmeza logrando quitar la triste expresión de su rostro y convertirla en una de dolor e ira.

"Que haces maldita? Ah!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki! tu enamorada se va mañana entiendes? Y no te has atrevido a decirle lo mucho que significa para tí? Eres un idiota o qué?" ahora estaban cara a cara y casi podían ver unos rayos de odio en medio de sus miradas.

"E-Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia!"

"Acaso piensas que por que ya te has acostado con ella y hecho cursilerias como recitarle poemas ya es tuya?"

"Q-qué! de-de que hablas?.. po-poemas y-yo.." ahora su rostro estaba rojo _Cómo sabe que.._

"Callate! mira no sabes cuándo ella vuelva Ichigo y qué puede pasar mientras estén separados! Nada te garantiza que ella encuentre a alguien más! Sí, tu fuiste más rápido que Abarai pero puede llegar alguien más imbecil. Cómo vas a saber si ella siente lo mismo si no le dices!"

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos asimilando las palabras que había escuchado. Entonces golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía más cercana "No!" gruñó "Rukia es"

"Qué? tuya? ja! no me hagas reír mocoso acaso están casados o han firmado algo?"

"No! ella... ella sabe que.. que yo...la esperaré tan solo a ella"

Yoruichi sonrió levemente acercando su rostro al del joven "En serio lo sabe? Ichigo debes decírselo...con palabras... dale una buena razón para regresar a tí... deja tu verguenza de lado y díselo! Y luego ten las agallas de ir y hablar con Byakuya de una vez! Su relación ya de por sí es complicada y ustedes no ayudan si todavía no tienen ni decidido decirselo a los demas!"

El joven de cabello naranja meditó unos segundos antes de mirar a la mujer con una seria pero determinada mirada provocando que ella sonría "Voy a estar con Rukia por el resto de mi vida como humano y como shinigami les guste a los demás o no" al final dudó "claro... si ella quiere..."

Ella rió "Pues anda a decírselo idiota o estás esperando una invitacion por escrito?"

Ichigo sonrió. No le gustaba perder después de todo. Se quitó el delantal y se lo tiró "Dile a Ishida que lo lamento y que me puede matar después" gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Yoruichi comenzó a reír.

"Aww te inspiraste con este par no?" Urahara salió de las sombras al parecer pero su compañera no se sobresaltó. Sabía que había escuchado.

"Son unos idiotas los dos si uno no les empuja para que actuen..."

"Espero que les vaya bien"

"Si... toma" le entregó el delantal que Ichigo le había lanzado antes.

"Uh?"

"Vas a ocupar el lugar de Ichigo hasta que el vuelva... que dudo que lo haga... yo ya hice mi parte ahora te toca a tí ayudar"

"Pero..."

Sin darle tiempo a quejarse Yoruichi se fué. Dejando al dueño de la tienda a cargo de hacer hamburguesas.

* * *

><p>Rukia y Renji estaban sentados en una mesa en el patio. La noche no estaba fría como se esperaba y el cielo estaba despejado. Rukia suspiró. Algo en su pecho no se sentía bien, simplemente el pensar que a esas horas mañana estaría en otro lugar... lejos de él...<p>

"Rukia!" la voz de Ichigo asombró a ambos y se asustaron al verlo llegar corriendo.

"Ichigo? esta todo bien?" preguntó su enamorada.

"Renji!" el peli naranja miró a su amigo "Necesito hablar con Rukia a solas"

"Vaya linda manera de descolarme Ichigo...me siento tan querido"

"Renji" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno bueno ya me voy..." mientras se alejaba iba murmurando "al menos no me pidieron que me quedara a tocarles el arpa... con amigos asi..."

Una vez solos Rukia dijo a su novio de cabello alborotado "Bien, de qué quieres hablar?"

Él la cogió de la mano "Aquí no... vamos a otro lado en el que estemos solos" sin decir más comenzó a llevarla lejos. No fue sino cuando estaban fuera del colegio que tuvo una idea. Sacó una pastilla de un dispensador con forma de pato y se lo tragó. Al instante estaba en su forma de shinigami y su cuerpo con un alma dentro a la que le ordenó que volviera a su casa. Rukia no había dicho nada pero cuando iba a preguntar algo enojada que qué le pasaba Ichigo la subió a su espalda y corriendo la llevó a una parte casi fuera de la ciudad subiendo a la parte más alta que encontró.

Podían ver toda la ciudad desde allí al igual que la noche. Pero estaban completamente solos.

Rukia bajó de su espalda bastante desconcertada. "Ahora, si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme qué mosco te picó?"

Ichigo suspiró y la miró fijamente, sonrojándose levemente "Te vas a callar enana y me vas a escuchar si?... mira cuando tú llegaste a mi vida cambiaste por completo todo de mí para bien. Gracias a tí me volví mas fuerte para proteger a mi familia y amigos. Luego te fui conociendo y te alejaron de mí. Para salvarte gane aún más poder. Ahora, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado me fui enamorando de tí. De todo lo que tú eres Rukia, de tu físico, de tu manera de pensar, de tu manera de hablar, de tus actos. De lo hermosa que te ves a cada momento, de cómo tu mirada saca lo mejor de mí y logra volverme más fuerte de lo que pensaba" tomó aire " te amo Rukia... te amo tanto que me duele el siquiera pensar estar lejos de tí... por eso, si tú por algún milagro sientes lo mismo, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo sin importar si alguien se interpone o no aprueba lo nuestro... además ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro sabes? Es decir podemos decirle a Matsumoto ella se encargaría de decirles a los.." se calló al sentir un dedo de Rukia sobre su boca.

Ella lo miraba son una sonrisa y a Ichigo le pareció que sus ojos brillaban más que nunca "Dilo otra vez" dijo con un susurro.

Ichigo en un principio no entendió pero luego sonrió también y dijo con dulzura "Te amo" cogió el rostro de la shinigami entre sus manos con suavidad acercándose "Te amo Rukia" rozó su nariz con la de ella, besó su frente y una pequeña lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla "Te amo enana mia"

Ella rió levemente mientras Ichigo besaba su rostro. Entonces juntó sus frentes "Yo tambien te amo tontito mio"

Ichigo pudo sentir su pecho hincharse y su corazón latir con fuerza mientras una felicidad indescriptible recorría su cuerpo "Rukia" Su voz pareció envolverla por completo. Entonces sus labios se juntaron y él la abrazó con fuerza tratando de no dejar sus cuerpos separados ni un poco. Ella a su vez puso sus manos en su cuello y cabello atrayéndolo a ella aún más.

Poco a poco el beso comenzó a tomar un paso más fuerte y pequeños gemidos salian de la boca de ambos. Ichigo se separó un poco.

"Rukia... yo..."

"No..." ella volvió a posesionarse de sus labios haciendo que el shinigami usara toda la voluntad que tenía para separarse de nuevo.

"Es-espera... debemos... de-debemos hablar... yo"

"Ichigo" Rukia cogió el rostro de su enamorado con firmeza viéndolo lo más seria que podía en ese momento "tenemos toda la noche para hablar... ahora te necesito...hazme el amor... ámame Ichigo"

Ichigo tan solo tuvo que ver sus ojos, esos ojos que amaba tanto, para darse cuenta que sin importar que estuvieran al aire libre, que fuera de noche y que probablemente el césped no era tan suave como la cama iba a hacer suya a la mujer que amaba en ese momento. Los planes para el futuro, las preocupaciones todo podía esperar. Sus sentimientos no.

Sin esperar a más volvió a besarla con deseo, dejándose envolver por el momento que era perfecto.

* * *

><p>"Estás seguro?"<p>

"Si Kuchiki taichou, personalmente tomé estas fotografías. Son, como puede ver, Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo" señaló las imágenes que efectivamente mostraban a la pareja en algunos momentos.

En una estaban besándose en lo que parecía un parque. En otra con el uniforme de colegio, ella sentada en el regazo del chico mientras éste la tenía abrazada. En la última, al parecer de noche volvía a verse a la pareja besándose, ella encima de un banco.

El capitán de la sexta división las miró fijamente y cerró sus manos en puños "Puedes retirarte"

"Hai"

Cuando estaba solo cogió entre sus manos la primera fotografía y la apretó con tanta fuerza que quedó prácticamente irreconocible. Golpeó la mesa y gruñó en voz alta "Rukia qué has hecho?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok lamento bastante q no haya actualizado en dias pero de verdad la inspiracion volo lejos de mi este tiempo... espero q les guste este cap de todas maneras no les prometo actualizar estos dias pero tampoco pienso demorarme tanto.<strong>

**Si no tengo oportunidad de decirselos despues espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo lleno de momentos alegres en sus vidas dears los quiero mucho :D**

**un abrazo!**


	18. Despedida

**Ok están en todo su derecho a decir "No ha actualizado en semanas! WTF!" y lanzarme tomates pero verán estas semanas estuve con exámenes y deberes para decir basta! y de colmo entre a estudiar japonés jaja así q he estado demasiado ocupada y mi inspiración se corto por eso... casi la mitad de este capítulo ha estado escrito por semanas pero no lo he terminado porque no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la Universidad… pero ahora q al fin estoy d vacaciones de la U vuelvo a escribir para ustedes de nuestra querida pareja :D espero me sepan entender y lo lamento de verdad...**

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Era una noche normal en la ciudad de Karakura. Bueno, casi.<p>

En el colegio había un festival donde varias actividades se llevaban a cabo. Entre ellas una venta de hamburguesas por parte de los estudiantes... Y un adulto con cabellera rubia y sombrero.

En dicha escuela ya iban ocurriendo algunos accidentes en las últimas horas como una que otra intoxicación, (algunos comensales simplemente perdieron la sensibilidad en sus lenguas por unas horas) y un _pequeño_ incidente que obtuvo como resultado la llegada de los bomberos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina sin embargo, no encontraron a nadie pero varios testigos externos indicaron que la culpa era aparentemente de un joven con lentes, uno alto moreno y musculoso y uno de cabellera naranja (varios afirmaban que el cabello era naranja otros que era de un rojo intenso). Aparte de eso otros testigos aseguraban haber visto a un señor con sombrero y sandalias altas junto a ellos mientras escapaban corriendo de dicho lugar.

Lo más extraño sin embargo era que de todos quienes estaban en el comedor ese momento (tanto estudiantes, profesores y personas que estaban comiendo) nadie daba una explicación lógica de lo sucedido.

El jefe de bomberos y el rector de la institución no sabían qué hacer. Si creer que un dragón entró aparentemente a comer, estornudó y con eso ocasionó el incendio del lugar como afirmaban con vehemencia... o que la gente por alguna razón estaba loca. Se decidieron por lo último culpando a la comida e intentaron continuar con las actividades lo más normalmente posible tratando de encontrar a los sospechosos.

* * *

><p>Ajenos a todo lo que ocurría una pareja se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar bastante alto pero poco visible por la oscuridad.<p>

Sus manos y labios estaban muy ocupados acariciando la piel del otro como para importarles el resto del mundo a vísperas de su separación. Únicamente se escuchaban suspiros y uno que otro gemido.

Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada mientras las fuertes manos de Ichigo paseaban por su cuerpo. Se encontraba sentada en sus piernas mientras su enamorado observaba cada reacción que ocurría en su rostro grabándolo con fuego en su mente. Entonces recordó algo que lo hizo detenerse y separarse momentáneamente de ella.

"Cuántos?"

"Ah?" Rukia estaba visiblemente confundida y comenzando a extrañar la cercanía del otro comenzó a besar su cuello mordiendo ligeramente mientras sus pequeñas maños recorrían el musculoso pecho que tenía a su alcance.

Ichigo perdió un momento el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sin querer las manos de la shinigami dejaban un rastro de fuego en la piel que tocaban y ni decir sus labios. El peli naranja estaba encontrando difícil continuar con su pregunta inicial sobre todo cuando esas manos llegaron a su estómago y comenzaron a delinear la formada "V" que llegaba más abajo.

"Ah... cuántos debo...asesinar...por haberte visto"

"Ichigo casi todo el colegio me vio"

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero enana"

La peli negra suspiró y se alejó lo suficiente para comenzar a desabrochar el hakama de su enamorado. La parte superior del traje del shinigami había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo, al igual que su corto vestido. Aunque este en realidad fue arrancado de su pequeño cuerpo de una manera un bastante entusiasta. Rukia sabía que debía sentir frío pero Ichigo la mantenía caliente cumpliendo una promesa hecha hace bastante tiempo atrás.

"En serio piensas en eso _ahora_?" como para recalcar su pregunta comenzó a besar su abdomen mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras su cabeza comenzaba a descender al igual que sus manos. Sonrió complacida cuando Ichigo jadeó audiblemente y sujetándola de los brazos la levantó y empezó a besarla de una manera que debía ser ilegal.

Solo cuando sus pulmones estaban sin nada de aire se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

"Nunca...vuelvas...a...usar..._eso_"

"Idiota"

"Tonta"

"Celoso"

Ichigo sonrió "Bastante" y volvió a besarla mientras la posicionaba en el césped sin dejar de abrazarla.

* * *

><p>"Uff eso estuvo cerca" Renji dijo riendo un poco después de mirar ambos lados de la calle y confirmar que nadie les haya seguido.<p>

"No le encuentro lo gracioso! Casi incendiamos el colegio!" gritó un muy enojado Ishida.

"Pero Ishida-kun no es ese el sueño de todo estudiante?" Urahara estaba abanicándose como siempre hasta que el joven con lentes lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"CLARO QUE NO! Y PEOR CON PERSONAS DENTRO!"

Chad se acercó al shinigami peli rojo mientras el Quincy intentaba ahorcar al dueño de la tienda y le preguntó en voz baja "Crees que nos expulsen por esto?"

"Bueno... Urahara usó esa cosa para cambiar la memoria de todos dentro así que lo dudo...además no hay pruebas" Abarai reconoció en su mente que no era que no hubiera pruebas sino que no quedó ninguna, al menos dentro de la cocina. También pensó que era afortunado de no quedarse en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo para ver lo que sucedía después con todo eso. Seguramente cuando el peli naranja de su amigo se enterara no iba a ser seguro estar cerca.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Seguro que esto es… seguro Urahara-san?"_

_"Claro que sí! Yo siempre uso esta técnica en casa cuando hacemos alguna parrillada"_

_"…"_

_"Parece un poco peligroso…además tiene la figura de una persona incendiándose en la cubierta"_

_"Y desde cuándo hacen parrilladas allá? Cuando yo me he hospedado en tu casa nunca…"_

_"No te quejes Abarai-kun"_

_"La salsa que pusiste hace un momento tampoco hizo un buen efecto Urahara-san que yo recuerde perdimos varios clientes después de eso"_

_"Ohh es que no confían en mí?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…esto…"_

_"Bueno que es lo peor que podría pasar?"_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

><p>"Viéndolo en perspectiva no fue la mejor idea dejarlo entrar a la cocina ah?"<p>

Chad solo negó con la cabeza al teniente de la sexta división.

"Por cierto Kurosaki tiene el mismo nivel de culpa por dejarnos con todo el trabajo como si fuéramos sus empleados. Ah dónde se metió"

"Ishida…"

"Si? Sado-kun?"

"No creo que ni Ichigo ni Rukia vuelvan sino hasta mañana honestamente"

"…Ahh…maldito"

* * *

><p>"Achu!" el peli naranja estornudó como por quinta vez en la noche.<p>

Rukia levantó una ceja "Ohh te resfriaste tan pronto? O alguien está hablando de ti"

"Mmm tal vez sea lo último" siguió besando el ya magullado cuello de su enamorada quien ahora se encontraba sentada dándole la espalda mientras veían la ciudad de lejos.

Aunque la noche no estaba especialmente fría Ichigo había insistido en que se volvieran a vestir para evitar resfriarse y con el propósito de poder mantener una conversación un poco seria antes de que amaneciera Rukia estaba usando encima su Gi (La chaqueta del traje de shinigami no estoy segura del nombre) que le quedaba enorme pero lograba tapar más su cuerpo que el vestido que estaba usando. Así el joven lograba controlar mejor sus hormonas un poco.

"Tal vez es Ishida enojado porque los abandonaste" Rukia se arrimó al cuerpo de Kurosaki como si fuera una silla en la que ella encajaba perfectamente mientras él la abrazaba con sus brazos. Sintió cómo levantaba y dejaba caer sus hombros.

"No se podía evitar… tenía cosas más importantes que hacer" besó la cabellera negra que tenía frente a él "Voy a ir contigo y hablar con Byakuya de una vez qué te parece"

"No Ichigo es más fácil que yo comience diciéndole al capitán Ukitake como tenía planeado y después le decimos a nii-sama…" hasta eso ella tenía planeado ir mandándole indirectas a su hermano mayor sobre cómo Ichigo era atento con ella para que cuando le diera la noticia no fuera un completo shock.

El shinigami sustituto resopló en su oreja. Detestaba la idea de separarse de ella pero no tenía opción. Rukia no dejaría que él la acompañara al menos por ahora. Esperaría como ella decía y luego hablaría con Kuchiki y le dejaría bien en claro que de ahora en adelante no se iba a separar de su hermana en absoluto a menos que ella lo quisiera. Sonrió al imaginarse la escena sobre todo la cara del frío capitán cuando le dijera eso. Seguramente no se lo tomaría nada bien pero al diablo con él y toda la sociedad de almas, si Rukia quería quedarse con él nadie se lo impediría.

El sol estaba comenzando a salir y Rukia bostezó y se frotó los ojos que comenzaban a pesarle. Después de todo no habían dormido nada en toda la noche.

Ichigo la miró y sonrió. Cómo podía alguien ser tan condenadamente sexy y dulce a la vez. "Vamos a casa debes descansar antes de ir con Urahara" la tomó en brazos y antes de comenzar a usar shunpo para transportarlos rápidamente volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p>"Konichiwa Kurosaki-Kun! Kuchiki-san!"<p>

"Hey Urahara" Ichigo miró a su alrededor un poco sorprendido de ver a Chad, Ishida e Inoue también allí. Saludó a todos igual que Rukia.

Después de algunas palabras entre los amigos, en los que nadie mencionó el accidente de ayer el dueño de la tienda volvió a hablar.

"Bueno ya va siendo hora ya está todo listo y no querrán hacer esperar a sus capitanes no?"

"Hai"

La pequeña Kuchiki se despidió de todos y de Inoue con un fuerte abrazo antes de volver donde Ichigo que tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos sin decir nada y poco a poco la sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Sus amigos veían la escena un poco de lejos sin hacer ruido para no quebrar la despedida de la pareja.

"Rukia..yo…AH!" de la nada la pequeña shinigami pateó fuertemente el estómago de su enamorado logrando hacerlo arrodillarse del dolor frente a ella. Quienes observaban todo esto pudieron sentir una gota detrás de sus cabezas.

Cuando Ichigo logró recuperar el aire que se le había escapado por el golpe regresó a ver con furia a su agresora "Qué demonios enana!" con esto se ganó un brusco golpe en su cara "Mierda Rukia!"

"Escúchame Ichigo!" cogió un puñado de cabello naranja para hacer que el shinigami levantara la cabeza y se miraran a los ojos "Si me entero que has estado todo emo y hecho el deprimido en mi ausencia no vas a volver a tocarme en tu vida escuchaste?" todos los hombres en aquella habitación abrieron los ojos notablemente y se sonrojaron, Inoue soltó una risita "Y ni creas que no me voy a enterar porque voy a preguntar a todos acerca de tu comportamiento!"

Ichigo pestañeó un par de veces sin apartar los ojos de ese hermoso color entre violeta y azul que por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo tenía un ligero tinte de tristeza "Maldita" entonces sonrió de verdad "No te voy a dar ese lujo enana"

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con su mano todavía aprisionando su cabellera se acercó para besar su frente mientras Kurosaki levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro. Ambos sabían la falta que se harían pero con esos gestos más que con palabras lograban entenderse a la perfección. Se mantuvieron así escasos segundos prendados de los ojos del otro hasta que ella le dijo "Nos vemos" y se separó de manera un poco brusca "Vamos Renji"

El shinigami de cabello rojo notó que su amiga trataba de ocultar el hecho de que algunas lágrimas se le empezaban a salir. Regresó a ver a Ichigo quien seguía en el piso mirando la espalda de la chica. "Bueno, nos vemos Ichigo! Ah y suerte en el colegio" diciendo esto ambos se fueron junto a dos mariposas negras.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun?"<p>

El mencionado suspiró y se levantó después de un momento "Estoy bien Inoue…" ella asintió sonriendo levemente, notaba que estaba triste pero no tanto, después de todo se lo había prometido a Rukia. Se pasó la mano por su cabello mirando donde antes se encontraba una puerta hacia la sociedad de almas. Sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien, pero iba a esperar lo mejor que pudiera a que _ella_ regresara.

Cuando comenzaron a salir todos de la tienda recordó algo "Oh cierto qué quiso decir Renji con _suerte en el colegio? _Ustedes saben algo?... chicos?"

De la nada la tienda estaba cerrada con llave y el lugar donde Chad e Ishida se encontraban hace unos segundos estaba llena de polvo únicamente. Pestañeó _Bueno, pensó ya me enteraré…_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a soul society no esperaban ningún tipo de recibimiento porque al fin y al cabo no habían vuelto de ninguna misión especial ni nada por el estilo. Entonces se sorprendieron bastante cuando varios shinigamis aparecieron frente a la puerta por donde entraron. A su aparición todos ellos se inclinaron y les saludaron respetuosamente indicándoles que el capitán Kuchiki quería hablar con ellos en su oficina.<p>

Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas un tanto preocupadas pero decidieron seguir.

Al llegar ambos a la oficina el capitán de la sexta división se encontraba sentado y no les dedicó ni una mirada. Renji teniendo un mal presentimiento comenzó a relatar su informe sobre los acontecimientos (inventados) que lo obligaron a permanecer en el mundo humano más tiempo del previsto, así como algunas actividades que Rukia cumplía y que de forma indirecta daban a entender su necesidad de volver a la ciudad rápidamente.

Ella lejos de agradecer el gesto de su amigo de la infancia sintió un fuerte deseo de hacerlo callar. Podía sentir el cuarto tan frío que parecía que el capitán Hitsugaya se encontrara allí, pero no era así. Era por él. Por su hermano.

Cuando Renji terminó de hablar pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes que la gélida voz del capitán de la sexta división resonara en el lugar " Muy bien, puedes retirarte"ordenó. Abarai ante esto se tensó y regresó a ver a Rukia. Ella asintió sin dejar de ver a quien había hablado. Sintiendo los pies de plomo el shinigami de cabello rojo salió dejándolos solos.

Rukia se inclinó a modo de respeto para hablar "Nii-sama se que ha sido tiempo pero ruego me disculpe, debo presentarme ante mi capitán para..."

"No es necesario"

Ella volvió a levantar su cabeza "Ah?"

"Hablé con Ukitake, estos días vas a estar de permiso aquí, en ésta división... después de todo has de regresar abatida de tanto tiempo de usar el gigai"

La pequeña shinigami tragó fuertemente al escuchar entre líneas a su hermano. Lo que le estaba diciendo lejos de ser considerado unas vacaciones era un modo de encarcelamiento. Y ya que había hablado con el capitán Ukitake no tenía alternativa. Sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente... Eso quiere decir que...

"Nii-sama yo..."

Por primera vez desde que regresaron Byakuya la miró.

* * *

><p>Renji esperaba fuera del lugar con bastante preocupación. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y le daba temor lo que pudiese ocurrir. Quiza Ichigo debía haber venido junto con ellos. Quiza...<p>

Entonces lo sintió, un reiatsu conocido que comenzó a expandirse dentro del lugar donde él hace poco había estado y comenzó a correr a dicho lugar tratando de llegar a tiempo.

Cuando iba a abrir las puertas que daban al despacho del capitán escuchó con terror esa inconfundible voz para él.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo de nuevo les pido mil disculpas mi laaargo retraso... jeje un abrazo enorme a quienes sigan leyendo! y a los q no tambn jeje<strong>


	19. Chismes

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><em>La pequeña shinigami tragó fuertemente al escuchar entre líneas a su hermano. Lo que le estaba diciendo lejos de ser considerado unas vacaciones era un modo de encarcelamiento. Y ya que había hablado con el capitán Ukitake no tenía alternativa. Sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente... Eso quiere decir que... "Nii-sama yo..."<em>

_Por primera vez desde que regresaron Byakuya la miró._

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama"<p>

Los fríos ojos de su hermano la miraban fijamente y pudo sentir ira en su voz "Rukia no hagas que repita lo mismo"

Rukia sintió que sus manos seguían temblando más fuerte. ¿Qué podía hacer?, aclaró lo mejor que pudo su voz "Y... por cuánto tiempo?"

"Indeterminado"

_No... Ichigo..._

"Nii-sama yo... yo debo... debo regresar... como Renji dijo, mis deberes allá todavía no han concluido. Mi presencia es necesaria para..."

"Para Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Entonces la chica lo confirmó. Su hermano sabía, de un modo u otro su relación con el shinigami sustituto. Ambos intercambiaron ese conocimiento con sus miradas antes que el capitán hablara de nuevo levantándose de su asiento.

"Rukia tienes dos opciones: o te quedas aquí hasta que este capricho tuyo desaparezca o vuelves al mundo y terminas todo lo que tengas con ese muchacho. Cualquiera de las opciones son válidas y no aceptaré una tercera"

La joven Kuchiki se paralizó. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, ambas _opciones_ dadas eran horribles. Simplemente no podía escoger algo que significara alejarse de Ichigo. No después de todo lo que habían pasado... pero era su hermano quien se lo ordenaba y ella siempre le hacía caso no solo por respeto sino por gratitud. De no haber sido por él ella seguramente no se encontraría en donde estaba ahora. Le debía bastante ya que la cuidó y adoptó en su familia sin que fuera su obligación y lo sabía pero...

**_Te amo enana_**

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras imagenes de quien le dijo esas palabras aparecían en su mente. Ichigo. Su Ichigo. El tonto ese había ganado un gran lugar en su corazón que ahora era imposible de borrar. Su forma de ser, la manera en la que siempre la protegía, le hablaba, la besaba, la acariciaba, la hacían sentir hermosa y especial. El simple hecho de cómo sus miradas se cruzaban y lograba ver un brillo especial en sus marrones ojos era suficiente para ella. Él había dado tanto desde que la conoció. Y cuando decidieron tener una relación todo prejuicio de su parte había desaparecido y actuaba con ella como no lo hacía con nadie más.

"No"

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ichigo no lo haría, él pelearía por ella, por ambos. Ahora era su turno. Con esto en mente su corazón se decidió y pudo volver a articular con más fuerza un sonoro "No" ante su hermano sin bajar su cabeza.

El noble arqueó una ceja visiblemente "Disculpa?"

"No, nii-sama, no acepto esas opciones. No puedo hacerlo" Rukia se sorprendió ella misma de que su tono de voz estuviera tan tranquilo y alto aunque su interior estaba temblando.

El capitán trato de no mostrar el gran asombro que en realidad sentía "Creí haberte dicho que no aceptaba otra opción a las que te dí Rukia"

"Y yo te estoy diciendo que no voy a escoger ninguna, _hermano" _

Por un instante Rukia vio la cara del capitán transformarse con el asombro. Sus cejas se arquearon visiblemente y su boca no pudo evitar abrirse. Pero tan solo fue un segundo. Al siguiente Byakuya tenía su poker face de siempre aunque se notaba más alterado. Sin bajar ni un milímetro su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente Rukias sabía que no podía dejarse ganar y se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera escuchar.

"Sabes que lo que estas haciendo está prohibido Rukia pensé que tendrías eso claro para ahora."

"Qué exactamente es lo que esta prohibido?"

"Las relaciones humano-shinigami"

"Ichigo no es un simple humano, es, después de todo el shinigami sustituto de su ciudad"

"No quita el hecho de que está vivo"

"Ni de que sea medio shinigami también"

El Kuchiki suspiró controlando la ira que sentía. No pensó que ella se lo pondría tan dificil después de todo lo que pasó cuando la encarcelaron, según él Rukia debería ser quien quisiera seguir con las reglas en vez de incumplirlas. Decidió usar otra táctica.

"Kurosaki sigue estando vivo y debe vivir su vida, crecer, envejecer, ser feliz. No es eso lo que siempre has querido para él?"

Los ojos de Rukia se oscurecieron un poco. Tenía razón, ella lo único que quería era verlo feliz y que llevara una vida normal. Pero ya había conversado con Ichigo sobre eso justo antes de volver al Seretei.

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia?... Enana despierta" una mano la estaba sacudiendo para lograr despertarla. Con un gruñido la Kuchiki se negaba a hacerlo. El idiota al parecer no se había contentado con tenerla en el césped y no dejarla dormir, aunque en parte había sido su culpa, sino que ahora que al fin se encontraba en una cómoda cama tenía el atrevimiento de querer despertarla. Qué hora era por cierto?<em>

_"Enanaaa depierta. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta" cada palabra iba acompañada de un fuerte piqueteo en su espalda. Perdiendo la paciencia y sabiendo que Ichigo es bastante testarudo se levantó fulminándolo con su mirada._

_"Al fin! Oye no pensé que te había agotado tanto" su auto-suficiente sonrisa la hizo tener ganas de golpearlo a morir pero primero veria qué quería._

_"Qué demonios quieres idiota"_

_"Rukia" tanto su tono de voz como su rostro se volvieron serios por lo que ella trató de prestarle atención aún con el sueño que sentía "Honestamente crees que van a dejar que estemos juntos?"_

_Lo pensó por unos minutos, analizando las posibles reacciones de los capitanes y de su hermano "La verdad no lo sé Ichigo. Las relaicones entre vivos y muertos están prohibidas"_

_"Pero yo no soy únicamente humano"_

_"Lo se" suspiró "De verdad lo sé y espero que eso sea suficiente para ellos pero..."_

_"Pero?"_

_"Pero nosotros siempre buscamos lo mejor para los vivos, todas nuestras desiciones deben basarse en eso. Y tu estas vivo Ichigo, yo como shinigami debería ver lo mejor para tí" ella no quiso decirlo pero también sentía que era lo correcto. Era muy dificil imaginarse un futuro con él a menos que alguno sacrificara su vida actual por el otro. Jamás pediría que él hiciera algo así._

_"Y lo mejor para mí segun ustedes sería alejarte de mí no?" ambos estaban ahora sentados frente al otro e Ichigo habló enojado. Por qué todo era tan complicado para los shinigamis?_

_"Si, sería lo mejor" la seriedad en la voz de la shinigami hizo que el joven sintiera una repentina punzada en el estómago y en su pecho. Sin pensalo dos veces se lanzó sobre la chica haciéndola caer en la cama nuevamente aprisionando sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza y poniendo sus rostros a la misma altura. En un inicio el de ella estaba asombrado pero luego lo observó fijamente. Aunque la cara del chico estaba seria Rukia pudo ver en sus marrones ojos miedo ya que comprendió que de ser necesario ella lo dejaría._

_"No te atrevas Kuchiki Rukia... no te atrevas a dejarme por estupideces" sin querer apretó sus manos que sostenían las muñecas de Rukia con más fuerza, pero ella no se quejó ni dijo nada "Yo... comprendo en parte sus reglas pero en nuestro caso no aplican... no pueden... para mí lo mejor es que te quedes conmigo...no dejes que nos separen con eso Rukia!" la soltó y movió sus manos a su espalda mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella sin soltar sus ojos. "No me dejes enana" suplicó._

_"No" fué lo único que ella dijo antes de lanzarse a sus labios y abrazarlo con sus piernas y brazos para juntar sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas se encontraron con un deseo desatado al igual que sus manos acariciaban y apretaban con desenfreno tratando de sacar al otro de sus escasas pero incómodas ropas con rapidez. _

_El sueño pasó a un segundo plano en Rukia y decidió aprovechar al máximo las horas que quedaban antes de ir con Urahara. Ichigo no se quejó._

* * *

><p>Sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa "No, Byakuya, no vas a convencerme con ese argumento. Él me necesita al igual que yo a él. Ademas es<em> nuestra<em> relación, nosotros decidiremos que ocurre a continuación y cómo resolver los problemas que se presenten a futuro. No pienso separarme de él a menos que me lo pida" _Y dudo que lo haga_.

El capitán suspiró "No me dejas alternativa entonces." Al menos una docena de shinigamis rodearon a Rukia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el objetivo de llevarla a lo que sería su hogar desde ahora. Sus ojos violeta recorrieron a quienes la rodeban. Eran bastantes y no se veían débiles.

**_No me dejes._**

"Mae Sode No Shirayuki"

* * *

><p>Renji entró de una patada a la oficina de su capitán y con los ojos bien abiertos observó a una Rukia peleando con al menos seis shinigamis de su división. Los demás no habían podido escapar de su Zanpaktou y estaban congelados en el lugar. Gracias a Kami la oficina era grande. Byakuya no se había movido en absoluto.<p>

"Capitán? Qué... qué demonios?"

"No te metas Renji... te lo advierto"

"Pero Rukia..." en ese momento de escuchó una gran explosión proveniente del lugar donde la shinigami estaba luchando. Adios pared de izquierda de la oficina, al menos con eso los restantes invluidos Rukia lograron salir para continuar su encuentro. El peli rojo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su amiga de la infancia así. Nunca la había visto moverse tan rápido o con tanta destreza. Era como si bailara entre sus agresores quienes no podían atraparla ni tocarla por su agilidad. Su tamaño en ese caso la ayudo bastante.

El capitán Kuchiki por otro lado comenzó a meditar en lo que estaba sucediendo. La ferocidad en la mirada de su hermana le recordó a su esposa cuando ésta fué presentada al resto del clan quienes obviamente desaprobaban su unión. Enfrentarse a los demás por su felicidad, aunque fuera algo prohibido y mal visto al parecer era que Rukia había tanto heredado como aprendido en esos años. Cerró sus ojos por algunos minutos.

Solo uno, solo faltaba un shinigami, se recordó la peli negra viendo a su último "enemigo". Con el rabillo de sus ojos vió a los demás que se encontraban congelados creca. No se había roto el hielo, tan solo era para detenerlos, su intención no era matar. Pero no dudaría en hacerlo de ser necesario. El movimiento del otro la distrajo y logró esquivar la punta de la espada usando shunpou para terminar apareciendo tras él. Le sorpendía que su hermano no haya hecho ningún movimiento hasta entonces.

"Hakuren" una fuerte ola de hielo dejó inmóvil al shinigami de la sexta división.

"Bakudō 61, _Rikujōkōrō_" Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Rukia se hallaba inmovilizada. Moviendo su cabeza vió a su hermano tras ella con un dedo extendido.

"Capitán!"

La pequeña Kuchiki juntó sus dientes. Se había descuidado y ahora no podía moverse. _Demonios_. Posó sus enojados ojos en su hermano mayor.

"Byakuya"

Aparecieron más subordinados del mismo "Llévenla a la habitación que designé"

Rukia intentó moverse, o hacer algo pero fué en vano. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. En un segundo el capitán estuvo a su lado y le habló en el oído lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

"Es por tu bien Rukia... y por el de Kurosaki"

* * *

><p>"Que habrá pasado allá taichou?" una rubia con una parte delantera bastante prominente preguntaba a su capitán de cabello blanco cuando dejaron de sentir el reiatsu de la joven Kuchiki en estado de pelea en la sexta división.<p>

"Quién sabe"

"Pelea de hermanos?"

"Acaso sentiste en algun momento el reiatsu de Kuchiki desatarse Matsumoto?"

"Mmm pero entonces qué..."

"Sea lo que sea no nos interesa" Hitsugaya comenzó a alejarse de su ventana "Regresa a tu trabajo Matsumoto"

La teniente poniendo oídos sordos a su capitán se mantuvo viendo a la ventana.

_Qué habrá pasado? Kuchiki jamás atacaría a su hermano no? _

"Matsumoto"

_Mmm me pregunto... esta vez ella estuvo bastante tiempo en el mundo humano..._

"Matsumoto!"

_Ichigo Kurosaki tendrá algo que ver?_

"Hey! Matsumoto no me ignores!"

_Voy a hablar con Renji, seguro él sabe algo._

"Maldita sea Matsumoto! hazme ca..." el pobre capitán no pudo terminar ya que había intentado acercarse a su teniente mientras esta pensaba y la misma con bastante fuerza se dió la vuelta golpeando al chico con sus "dotes" delanteras logrando tirarlo al piso.

"Si! eso es lo que voy a hacer!" la rubia subió uno de sus puños en señal de victoria al decidirse llegar al final del asunto que la intrigaba sin notar al peli blanco en el piso "Taichouuuu" canturreó "Voy a salir un momento si?"

"Qué! NO!"

"Nos vemos!" con una sonrisa en su rostro salió corriendo dejando al otro a medio levantarse y con bastantes papeles en su escritorio. Sin contar con una vena resaltada de la ira que sentía.

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan ya dejaron de pelear"<p>

"Ch, si a eso llamas pelear" contestó el capitán de la onceava división sumamente aburrido de que no se haya derramado sangre, ni roto nada. En serio qué tipo de pelea era esa?

"De todas maneras me parece raro en Kuchiki-san" dijo uno de sus subalternos calvos... perdón, pelado.

"No muy hermoso de su parte teniendo en cuenta que se dejó vencer al final" comentó el quinto del escuadrón sacudiendo su hermosa cabellera.

"Mmm" la pequeña peli rosa tuvo una idea "Voy a ir a averiguar Ken-chan!"

"Muy bien teniente! al fin una buena idea de su...Ag!" Ikkaku no terminó su frase al sentir que una bola de baba aterrizaba en su cabeza sin nada de pelo.

"Calladito cabeza de canica!"

"Qué?"

"Bueno, si quieres anda... no me interesa" el capitán comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

"Sip, entonces ya vuelvo con las noticias Ken-chan!"

Una vez ida su pequeña teniente Yumichika murmuró a su amigo quien seguía limpiándose la cabeza "Oye Ikkaku? no sientes que Ichigo tiene algo que ver con esto?"

"Ah?"

"Bueno tu sabes que tan bien se lleva con Kuchiki-san y pues... que ahora ella haya atacado a la división de Kuchiki-taichou justo después de haber vuelto del mundo humano... me parece raro"

"... veamos qué noticias nos trae la teniente... ya veremos después"

"Si..."

* * *

><p>En el mundo humano un chico de cabellera naranja y despeinada se detuvo de su caminata (después de haber estornudado varias veces) y sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho. Alzó la vista al cielo que tenía un leve color violeta con el atardecer. Su ceño se frunció aún más.<p>

"Rukia..."

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora comenten! :D<strong>


	20. Visitas

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo (y espero q haya pensado correctamente al permitir que Warner haga una pelicula Live-Action sino va a tener BASTANTES fans enojado/as y va a arder Troya!)**

* * *

><p>La teniente de la décima división se encontraba en una misión que había sido encomendada por la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigamis.<p>

En un inicio había querido únicamente sacar información del teniente de la sexta división para poder pasar el chisme a sus compañeras y a su capitán, aunque él diga que no le interesa el tema. Lamentablemente no resultó tan fácil. El peli rojo lleno de tatuajes se había negado a hablar y, según lo que la rubia confirmó después, la sexta división tenía la orden de su capitán de mantener la boca cerrada tanto sobre lo sucedido como el paradero de la joven Kuchiki.

Obviamente esto provocó la convocación de una reunión urgente a las demás shinigamis de alto rango ya que no era una situación normal en absoluto y el tema era simplemente demasiado interesante para dejarlo pasar. Su sexto sentido le gritaba que el shinigami sustituto de cabellera naranja tenía bastante que ver en todo esto. Las demás habían coincidido con eso y aunque al inicio se rehusaban a tomar acción habían concluido que únicamente se informarían del tema ya que nada interesante había pasado últimamente y necesitaban un tema que tratar.

Entonces se dividieron las consignias. En esos momentos la capitan del segundo escuadrón trataba de comunicarse con su antigua capitan aunque era bastante difícil. Kiyone sacaba información a su capitán tratando de ser discreta y fallando desastrosamente. La pequeña peli rosa había sido escogida por unanimidad para que investigara dentro del sexto cuartel el lugar en el que se encontraba Rukia y de ser posible intentar hablar con ella. Ninguna se sentía culpable por aquella desición ya que la teniente era bastante ágil y nadie con un dedo de inteligencia le pondría un dedo encima gracias a su capitán.

Matsumoto por su cuenta trataba de sacar información a unos subalternos del noble Kuchiki, ya que Abarai no se asomaba para nada, por lo que decidió usar el método más fácil y rápido que conocía. Su escote era más bajo de lo normal y tenía unas botellas de sake. Seguro lograría sacar todo lo que quería saber antes de la noche.

* * *

><p>Por su lado Yachiru caminaba tranquilamente por el patio del palacio de Kuchiki.<p>

Un guardia, después de un comentario sobre lo mucho que a _Ken-chan_ le _gustaría_ saber esa información, le había dicho que allí estaba la pequeña noble, pero que no sabía la ubicación exacta y que le disculpara con su vida.

Después de haber deambulado bastante encontró un cuarto bastante alejado del palacio en sí y saltanto fué hasta allá. No podía sentir ningún reiatsu dentro pero dislumbró una ventana con barrotes. Asomándose efectivamente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Enana-chan! Hasta que te encontre!" su tono era tan alegre que retumbó en la habitación sobresaltando a la peli negra quien estaba sentada en su cama como era costumbre desde hace un par de semanas.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a su visitante "Te-teniente Yachiru!"

"Enana-chan puedo entrar?" trató de encontrar alguna señal de puerta pero no lo logró y eso la desconcertaba "Qué haces encerrada aquí? De nuevo diste tus poderes a alguien?"

Acercándose a la ventana enrejada Rukia respondió con un suspiro "No... esta vez no"

"Hiciste algo malo?"

"Dicen que si"

"Mmm... enana-chan... Ichi tiene algo que ver?"

"..."

"Nosotras creemos que sí, por eso vine a verte"

"Nosotras?"

"Ajap... las demás shinigamis mujeres y yo"

Eso sorprendió bastante a la shinigami y honestamente no supo qué contestar. Desde que Byakuya le había llevado a su nuevo cuarto, que convenientemente tenía aislante de reiatsu como la prisión en la que estuvo alguna vez pero menos fuerte, había tratado de pensar con todas sus fuerzas en algo que hacer pasa salir. Pero no encontraba ninguna solución, no tenía contacto con nadie, ni con Renji. Se rehusaba a comer y beber pero eso no resultaba del todo peligroso para los shinigamis. Ahora, de la nada aparecía la teniente del onceavo escuadrón en su ventana. Trató de aclarar un poco su mente.

"Me prohíben ir al mundo humano... estoy aquí para que no intente escapar por mi cuenta" su derrotado y triste tono no pasó desapercibido por la alegre teniente quien se puso seria al instante comprendiendo algo importante para ella.

"Pero Ichi te esta esperando no?"

Su comentario desató un fuerte nudo en la garganta de Rukia. Cada vez le costaba más y más pensar en Ichigo, lo extrañaba más de lo que creyó posible y el pensar que no podría verlo de nuevo la dejaba sin fuerza. Habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas y en su mente resonaba cada vez más su voz pidiéndole que no le deje. Y para completar las cosas lo que más le quitaba el sueño era que conocía a su idiota. Sabía que si el se enteraba de su situación volvería a arremeter contra la sociedad de almas sin pensarlo dos veces. Pensar en que volviera a correr peligro por su culpa simplemente no era una opción para ella.

"Si... me está esperando... pero no puedo salir teniente"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña "Eso es fácil! Le digo a Ken-chan que venga y corte este lugar y listo"

Con una gota tras su cabeza la Kuchiki se imaginó al fuerte capitán entrando en su cuarto y prefirió quedarse como estaba "Esto... no creo que sea buena idea"

"Entonces hablamos con tu hermano para que te deje salir a jugar con Ichi de nuevo!"

La gota se volvió más grande. No solo su hermano y Kenpachi se cortarían con gusto sus gargantas si algo así pasaba, sino que Byakuya lo último que permitiría era que ella volviera a_ jugar_ con Ichigo, es más, seguramente de _eso_ todavía no sabía nada por lo que Ichigo seguía vivo. Tragó con fuerza y agradeció la inocencia de la teniente e insultó a su novio por haberla convertido en una pervertida aún a la distancia.

"Ohh te pusiste toda roja... estás bien enana?"

"...enana?"

"Ajap... así es como Ichi te llama siempre no?"

Otro insulto a Ichigo en su mente.

"De todas maneras teniente no es necesario que ustedes..."

"Pero Ken-chan estaría feliz de ayudar! Ichi es su amigo! Además si se entera que estás así seguro viene de nuevo por aquí y ellos podrían pasarla bien de nuevo!"

Traduccion: Kenpachi volvería a pelear alegremente con Ichigo hasta la muerte.

"Si... bueno... pero... mi hermano no lo permitiría" agradeció su capacidad de encontrar una respuesta cierta y entendible para la teniente.

"Ohh... entonces espera un poco más enana hoy vamos a conversar con las demás y veremos cómo sacarte de aquí para que vuelvas a jugar con Ichi y su gran espada como siempre! Nos vemos!" con esto la pequeña teniente salió corriendo sin alcanzar a ver cómo Rukia se atrancaba con su propia saliva y su rostro se tornaba del mismo color que el cabello de Renji. Vaya elección de palabras.

* * *

><p>"Me debes una sabías quincy?" dijo un peli naranja bastante enojado mientras limpiaba las ventanas del curso como llevaba haciendo por semanas ahora. Había sido su castigo por aquel incidente del festival. Ichigo casi los mata cuando se enteró pero no había nada que hacer. Si se enteraban que se había fugado entonces su castigo sería peor que el de ahora.<p>

"Por qué habría de hacerlo shinigami... si con alguien debes estar enojado es contigo mismo por preferir ir con tu novia a _nosedonde_ a hacer_ nosequé _y dejarnos con Urahara-san" respondió dicho quincy barriendo el piso.

"Ja no creerías que prefería quedarme cocinando que estar con Rukia no?"

"... Animal..."

"Qué dijiste?"

"Ichigo" el mestizo movía las sillas para poder limpiar mejor. Su amigo dejó de fulminar con la mirada al quincy para prestarle atención. "Rukia ya va algunas semanas alla no?"

Kurosaki suspiró "Un poco más de dos semanas" _Dos semanas, cuatro días y 15 horas_ como él bien sabía, pero no lo diría en voz alta. "Debe estar ocupada... Urahara me dijo que no me sorprenda si se tarda dos semanas más" todo su cuerpo de repente le pesó al pensar en esa posibilidad... pero lo superaría una vez que ella volviera... entonces todo valdría la pena... las noches sin dormir, la falta de hambre, el sentimiento de vacío que tenía... esa enana le hacía demasiada falta.

"Y... se lo dijiste?"

El shinigami supo de inmediato de lo que Chad le preguntaba "Si... ésa noche...por eso no regresé..." se sonrojó levemente.

"Como... necesitaste de _horas_ para decírselo?" un silencio inundó la habitación tras el comentario de Ishida quien se dió cuenta de su error y un leve rubor asomó en sus mejillas "Demonios Kurosaki!"

"Pero eso fué de noche y... ambos llegaron con ojeras donde Urahara..." comentó Chad como reflexionando con pesar.

Otro incómodo silencio inundó el lugar y solo fué quebrantado por el chico de lentes de nuevo.

"Por el amor de Dios! Pareces perro en celo Kurosaki!"

"Oye!"

"Demasiada información" se lamentó el mestizo cubriendo su rostro.

"No quiero ni imaginarme lo horrible que debe ser para tu pobre familia tener que haber vivido con ustedes... actuando de esa manera!"

"Muy bien ya basta maldita sea!" Ichigo estaba rojo hasta las orejas "Dejen de sacar comentarios... simplemente dejen de hablar de eso quieren? Y para tú información Ishida esa noche hablé bastante con Rukia tambien si?"

"Que.. una media hora?"

"Que te calles!"

"Cambiemos de tema... por favor"

"Si" coincidieron ambos ante el moreno.

"Y... Kuchiki-san está bien?"

"...Por qué lo dices?" una naranja ceja se levantó.

"... por nada..."

Ichigo refunfuñó a la ventana. Desde que Rukia se fué había tenido un extraño sentimiento y cada vez era más fuerte. Cada vez sentía más y más la necesidad de ir a verificar que su shinigami se encontrara bien pero ella había dejado bien en claro que esperara a su regreso pacientemente. De todas maneras pensaba pasar por donde Urahara al día siguiente por si acaso.

Todo lo demás había transcurrido con normalidad, ir al colegio, matar hollows, soportar a su padre, deberes, etc, etc. Sin embargo extrañaba a la enana. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca para abrazarla, besarla o simplemente conversar por horas como solían hacerlo y ser el mismo.

Ella le había prometido que regresaría lo más antes posible, y no estaba sola, Renji estaba con ella y la cuidaría, pero algo en él seguía diciéndole que algo no estaba del todo bien.

_No me hagas esperar demasiado enana._

* * *

><p>"Mmm, entonces las sospechas de Matsumoto eran ciertas" la teniente con lentes junto a las demás habían terminado de escuchar los informes de las demás respectivamente. Kiyone contó que su capitán no sabía muy bien lo ocurrido pero que Byakuya le había pedido unos días libres para su hermana. No había especificado cuántos.<p>

Matsumoto había logrado sacar bastante información de los completamente ebrios hombres de la sexta división acerca del ataque de la joven Kuchiki. No sabían mucho pero les había quedado en claro que su capitán estaba enojado y que a la chica se le había prohibido mediante la fuerza que regresara al mundo humano.

La teniente Yachiru también había aportado bastante contándoles sobre su conversación con la pequeña shinigami. Ataron cabos y llegaron a la conclusión de que definitivamente Kurosaki era la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas. Eso daba un toque romántico a la situación ya que parecía todo un Romeo y Julieta modernos y varias sonrieron imaginando a los involucrados con ropa de ésa época.

"Ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

"No debemos hacer nada, primeramente estan prohibidas las relaciones humano-shinigami" Soi Fong estaba mal humorada por que no se había podido contactar con Yoruichi como esperaba.

"La capitana tiene razón Rangiku... no deberíamos involucrarnos"

"Pero Nanao eso no es justo! Ichigo es más shinigami que varios de aca que yo conozco"

"Ese no es el punto"

"Pero Ichi se lo merece!" todas se callaron y miraron a la teniente de cabello rosa quien hablaba seriemente "Si Ichi es feliz con enana-chan por qué no puede estar con ella?"

"Yo coincido con la teniente!, si enana... digo Rukia-san es feliz con Kurosaki... es decir, ella ha pasado por mucho al igual que el no?" Kiyone apreciaba bastante a su compañera y sabía muy bien todo lo de Kaien-dono. "Si el capitán supiera seguro hablaría con el capitán Kuchiki y..."

"No es tan fácil Kiyone-san" la capitán del cuarto escuadrón había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo así que todas se sorprendieron al escucharla "Convencer a Kuchiki-san no es lo más complicado, es más estoy segura que hace esto para proteger a su hermana mas que nada. Lo peligroso es cómo el capitán Yamamoto"

"Entonces... no hay nada que podamos hacer?"

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la capitán "Tal vez"

* * *

><p>"Llegué!" Ichigo se lanzó al piso mientras su padre volaba encima de él hacia la pared con una patada que hubiera llegado justo a su cara. Gracias a Kami por sus reflejos.<p>

"Hola Ichi-nii"

"Nii-san ya mismo está la comida!"

"Si, si enseguida bajo" al llegar a su habitación dejó su maleta a un lado y se lanzó a su cama sin prender las luces. Abrazó la almohada que tenía más cerca sabiendo muy bien que era la que Rukia usaba para dormir y aspiró el leve aroma que todavía seguía impregnado en la tela. _Su_ aroma. Hundio aún más su rostro en el material mientras el rostro de la joven invadía su mente. Dios como la extrañaba.

"Rukia..."

"No exactamente"

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo cayó al piso por la sorpresa, no había sentido a nadie llegar, menos esperaba encontrar a alguien en su ventana "U-Urahara-san!"

"Kurosaki-kun... me pidieron que te llamara, hay alguien que quiere verte" por un momento el rostro del joven se iluminó "No... no es ella, pero se trata de Rukia-san, es mejor que vengas a la tienda pronto"

* * *

><p><strong>Dios de ahora en adelante tenganme mas paciencia aun jaja ya entra a clases y tengo de 7am a 8pm clases asi q actualizare los fines de semana ;)<strong>

**Comenten! por cierto no le falta mucho a esta historia :'( pero espero q el final le agrade a todos jeje diganme sus opiniones o si hay algo q les gustaria q pase de aqui en adelante. **

**Un besito!**


	21. Dudas

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo (y espero q haya pensado correctamente al permitir que Warner haga una pelicula Live-Action sino va a tener BASTANTES fans enojado/as y va a arder Troya!)**

**Primero mil gracias por sus comentarios jaja de veras me alegran los dias cuando los leo y si he andado muuuy ocupada pero bueno aprovecho este tiempo porque se me ocurrio lo que quiero que ocurra a continuacion con la historia y no podia esperar para escribirlo jajaja al diablo los deberes por el momento.**

**Sigan comentando y espero que les guste los ultimos capitulos de esta historia**

**btw "Junto a ti" va a seguir pero posiblemente el fin de semana primero quiero seguir con esta jejeje pacienciaaaaa**

* * *

><p>"Que él hizo QUÉ?" explotó Ichigo frente a la pantalla por donde Matsumoto, Yachiru, Nanao, Ikkaku y Yumichika terminaron de contarle lo sucedido hace un par de semanas.<p>

Estos últimos habían sido metidos en todo esto gracias a su teniente y a que ellos eran los únicos a quienes Renji había comentado lo ocurrido mientras intentaba ayudar a su amiga de un modo u otro. Hablaron con la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis y decidieron involucarse ya que una invasión de parte del sustituto provocaría unas fantásticas peleas... de nuevo.

Al ver el rostro del peli naranja no cabía duda que su intención era la de entrar de nuevo a la fuerza y sacar a la chica, sin embargo antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo Urahara ordenó a Tessai que lo inmovilizara con un kidou bastante fuerte lo que dejó únicamente la cabeza de Ichigo a la vista y con movimiento. Anticipando una serie de insultos el dueño de la tienda decidió seguir hablando con los demás shinigamis.

"Y el lugar donde se encuentra la joven Kuchiki tiene sellante de reiatsu me imagino"

"Exacto, por eso ella no ha podido salir de allí. Además nos enteramos que su zanpaktou fué confiscada"

"Mmmm una medida bastante drástica"

"Después del espectáculo que ella dió al no dejarse cojer tan fácilmente me sorprende que no la encadenara" comentó Nanao.

_Mierda! _pensó Ichigo. Decir que estaba enojado era poco, estaba furioso y quería _asesinar_ a Byakuya. Primeramente cómo se había enterado de lo suyo con Rukia? segundo cómo se atrevía a mandar que unos sujetos intentaran siquiera ponerle un _dedo_ encima a Rukia! Y tercero ahora la tenía encerrada como si fuera un simple objeto o un subordinado más. Era su hermana! y más que eso _Es **mí enamorada** maldita sea!. _

Todo este tiempo su subconciente le había estado gritando que algo andaba mal y ahora que sabía que era cierto ni el cielo ni la tierra dejarían que él no volara hacia la shinigami. La amaba con fervor y únicamente se alejaría de ella si _ella_ se lo pidiera. Pero no. Rukia Kuchiki había peleado contra su hermano, no frente a frente, pero contra su orden y eso es algo que ella jamas hubiera hecho antes sin embargo lo hizo por él. Por ellos. Era tal vez el acto más romantico que a su manera Rukia haría y aunque a Ichigo le encantaba y emocionaba detestaba que hubiera tenido que involucarse en ese tipo de peligro para iniciar.

"Hey Ichigo" la voz de Matsumoto le trajo de nuevo al presente "tú y Kuchiki... qué mismo son ah?"

"Y tú qué crees" la voz del joven estaba más áspera de lo normal pero se sonrojó levemente e intentaba liberarse del kidou que lo aprisionaba.

"Aww entonces al fin son pareja ah? que dulce... y que entonces ella está embarazada?"

El rostro de Ichigo se tornó del exacto mismo color que la cabellera de Hitsugaya "Q-q-qué?...QUÉ?" acaso Rukia...

"Solo preguntaba jajaja por tu reacción entonces si lo han hecho no?" Matsumoto rió complacida de lo fácil que había sacado ese detalle al joven.

"Uhh si en su casa los pobres deben usar orejeras para poder dormir" y Yoruichi claro no pudo evitar rematar el chisme.

Todos rieron a costa de la reacción del pobre chico peli naranja quien recuperó un poco el color en su rostro de nuevo "Ja ja muy graciosas!"

"En serio Ichigo no te parece que ella es muy pequeña y flaca? No pense que tuvieras esos gustos"

"Rangiku no deberías hacer esos comentarios" Nanao se estaba molestando con el giro que la conversación estaba tomando.

"Bueno, hay que admitir que la chica tiene su encanto" comentó Ikkaku ha su amigo quien se encogio de hombros.

"Inoue-san me parece más linda"

"Bueno de seguro si tiene más atributos pero..."

"Yo tengo mas"

"Rangiku..."

"BASTA!" el gruñido de Ichigo logró callar a todos y decidió aprovechar que su atención estaba en él de nuevo "Primero, sí Rangiku-san, _si_ me encanta mi enana pequeña y flaca así ella es perfecta, y sí ella _es_ encantadora y pueden quedarse con Inoue y sus atributos pero a Rukia ni la piensan o yo los _castro_! y lo más importante CÓMO MIERDA VOY ALLA PARA SACARLA!"

...

"Sabes que me demoro diez días en abrir un portal para que entres"

_Diez dias _"No... es demadiado tiempo Urahara" su tono se volvió un poco entre deseperado y triste "Ella ha estado encerrada más de dos semanas Urahara... no puedo dejarla así mas tiempo... yo... no puedo"

"Ichigo, si vas de esa manera a sacarla por la fuerza vas a darle a Kuchiki lo que él quiere, seguro se espera que tu reacciones así"

"Yoruichi-san... por favor... debo ir con ella"

"No Ichigo así es muy peligroso, en especial para ella... el resto de superiores aun no lo saben pero tienes idea de lo que harían si se enteran? Sabes muy bien que lo suyo esta prohibido" el sustituto suspiró, no quería traerle más problemas a Rukia, odiaba poner en peligro a quienes amaba pero más que nada necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, sentirla segura con él. Si tan solo la abrazara una vez más sabía que lo demás se solucionaría o pasaría a otro plano lejos de ellos. Quería _verla_... la necesitaba.

"Qué quieren que haga?"

Nanao se había conmovido con la mirada del joven, era más que un simple chico enamorado, era un hombre quien quería estar con su amor qué podía haber de malo en eso?. Suspiró "Ichigo-san nosotros hemos pensado en un plan para que todo salga bien, pero va a necesitar de un poco de esfuerzo y sobre todo paciencia de tu parte, vas a tener que esperar al menos siete días más" el chico cerró los ojos y asintió, no tenía otra opción o aceptaba esto o Urahara no le dejaría ir a Soul Society.

"Díganme"

* * *

><p>"Otoo-san? qué haces todavía despierto? esperas a Ichi-nii?" Karin se había levantado por un poco de agua y se sorprendió de ver a su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina.<p>

"Yo? esperar a ese idiota hijo mío? ja ni loco" su hija viró los ojos.

"Escribes algo?"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"Bien, me voy a dormir de nuevo... ah y pa' trata de no molestar mucho a Ichi-nii no ha estado pasandolo muy bien desde que Rukia-chan se fué de viaje"

* * *

><p>"...Oigan... seguro eso va a funcionar?" una anaranjada ceja se levantó después de unos minutos de haber escuchado el plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba... aburrida... por el momento no había otra palabra para describirlo. Según sus cálculos casi un mes ya había pasado encerrada en aquel lugar y se había rehusado a comer solo lo hacía cuando de verdad se sentía a punto de desmayar por que sabía que no la sacarían de allí ni con eso sino que traerían a alguien a que la atienda.<p>

Tampoco se había enterado nada de la teniente Yachiru de nuevo, aunque eso no le preocupó demasiado. Capaz fue tan solo un arrebato que ya pasó y había sido olvidado.

Pero sin importar lo cansada que su mente estuviera no dejaba de pensar en él. Es más era en lo único en lo que pensaba una y otra vez. Su vida allá con él. Y comenzó a imaginarse una vida a futuro con Ichigo lo que le asustó por cómo la quiso. Como quería vivir con él por siempre, casarse, tener hijos... tal vez gemelos... uno con el cabello tan naranja como su padre... sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

_No Rukia no puedes darte el lujo de pensar así! Primeramente Byakuya es capaz de dejarte podrir aquí dentro además él no ha venido a rescatarte no?... capaz ya encontro a alguien más... capaz se dio cuenta que yo estoy muerta y que tan solo fue algo provocado por sus hormonas... No! Ichigo no es asi!... pero no ha venido..._

Entonces un informante apareció de la nada en su habitación "Señorita Kuchiki vengo a entregarle la invitación para la celebración por el aniversario de la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis. La asistencia es obligatoria y es esta noche"

La noble abrió los ojos "Y me estan invitando a mi? saben que no me dejan salir no?"

"Como dije, la asistencia es obligatoria. El capitán Kuchiki está informado del asunto y ordenó que se le trajera un vestuario acorde para que vaya. También me mando a aconsejarle que no actue de manera imprudente"

Bueno, al menos eso la sacaría del aburrimiento un poco. Además estaba comenzando a deprimirse con su línea de pensamientos, lo mejor sería salir y mostrar una cálida e hipócrita sonrisa como su hermano quería.

* * *

><p>El kimono rojo que habían escogido para ella le quedaba a la perfección y con su cabello recojido tenía un toque de elegancia bastante sutil. Los zapatos no eran incómodos pero el kimono le quedaba un poco largo así que lo arrastraba ligeramente sin embargo seguía viéndose bastante decente, pensó Rukia. Y los <em>guardaespaldas<em> que tenía para que la vigilaran eran el toque ideal pensó con sarcasmo entrando al salón donde se iba a dar dicha reunión.

Cuando llegó todos estaban o sentados o de pie conversando y riendo por el resto del lugar y algunos le miraron apreciando su apariencia. Honestamente Rukia no quería conversar, no quería bailar, no quería comer, tan solo había aceptado ir para dar su presencia y poder salir de la bendita carcel donde estaba. Uno de los shinigamis varones quiso acercarse para tener una plática pero ella, resistiendo la urgencia de patearlo, lo ignoró olímpicamente y se alejó.

_Lo siento_, pensó decir, _ya estoy tomada y si mi chico estuviera aquí te hubiera matado creeme_. Entonces otra punzada le llegó al pecho. Ichigo no estaba allí, _no había venido después de todo_. Suspiró y decidió seguir recorriendo el lugar pegada a la pared para no tener que toparse con nadie, si alguien le preguntaba cómo estaba seguro se echaría a llorar y no quería eso ni loca.

Tampoco veía a Byakuya por ningún lado, ni a Renji. Ni Ichigo. Quiso abofetearse. Desde cuándo era tan melodramática. Acaso no era ella quien quería que Ichigo ni se asomara para que no tuviera conflictos como siempre y no saliera lastimado? Bien, entonces! Es que en su interior Rukia quería verlo de nuevo, saber que él todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ella, que estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ella como se lo había dicho y todo este tiempo sin él le parecía demasiado.

"Rukia" todo en ella saltó cuando regresó a ver y lo primero que captó fué el color anaranjado que tanto conocía. Ichigo! Pero... cómo... y por qué no sintió su reiatsu antes?

Vio que Ichigo sonreía viéndola y olvidando todo lo que estaba pensando antes quiso lanzarse a sus brazos volver a sentir su calor "Te ves muy bien" entonces se acercó a ella. Rukia frunció levemente las cejas.

"Ichigo?" el mencionado se agachó y puso su boca en el oído de la chica quien casi salta hacia atrás pero se detuvo.

"Rukia" susurró "Vine a arreglar las cosas para que podamos estar juntos, pero me tienes que ayudar, tienes que..." la chica escuchaba atenta lo que él le estaba diciendo y asintió cuando termino. Lo miró a los ojos e iba a decir algo cuando Byakuya se materializó detrás de él.

"Kurosaki qué haces aquí"

El chico se dió la vuelta guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña shinigami quien se puso pálida, y enfrentó a su adversario "Vine a pelear contigo _Byakuya_"

* * *

><p><strong>Wahahahaha q les parecio? :D Dios quiero seguir escribiendo... y mañana se estrenan los juegos del Hambre! :D estoy tan feliz jajaja espero no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo lo tengo ya casi todo escrito en mi mente y puedo decir q faltn unos 3 capitulos mas :(<strong>

**Comenten!**

**Un abrazo!**


	22. Color

**Bleach no me pertenece... pero esta historia si buahahaha**

**Estoy de vacaciones "supuestamente" estos dias pero los profesores piensan q es una escusa para mandar deberes como locos asi que ando igual de atareada pero me tomo mi tiempo porq sencillamente estoy harta de no escribir y quiero escribir! jaja tengo tantas ideas en mente y no puedo desarrollarlas por falta d tiempo! y eso me vuelve loca!**

**Asi que espero que sepan entender y que comenten eso me anima bastante :D no tienen idea lo mucho q me gustan sus comentarios queridos mios!**

* * *

><p><em>"Rukia" susurró "Vine a arreglar las cosas para que podamos estar juntos, pero me tienes que ayudar, tienes que..." la chica escuchaba atenta lo que él le estaba diciendo y asintió cuando termino. Lo miró a los ojos e iba a decir algo cuando Byakuya se materializó detrás de él.<em>

_"Kurosaki qué haces aquí"_

_El chico se dió la vuelta guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña shinigami quien se puso pálida, y enfrentó a su adversario "Vine a pelear contigo _Byakuya_"_

* * *

><p>"... no me esperaba menos de tí Kurosaki" El noble cerró los ojos decepcionado del joven. Al menos se esperaba que intentara hablar como muestra de madurez, pero era demasiado esperar de un mocoso como él. Qué veía Rukia en él de todas maneras?<p>

"Bien, pero vamos fuera no quiero terminar destruyendo este lugar" el tono del peli naranja era bastante arrogante y por un momento Rukia pensó que había perdido la cabeza por completo durante su auscencia. "Espera aquí Rukia cuando termine con _él_ vengo a verte" ella viró los ojos ante el comentario. El noble asintió y con un gesto indicó a los guardias de su hermana que no la perdieran de vista, quienes inmediatamente la rodearon.

En lo que dura un pestañéo ambos habían desaparecido dejando a Rukia rodeada de sus queridos guardaespaldas. "Idiotas" murmuró.

"Ruuukia!" la nombrada vio con un poco de alivio a la teniente de la décima división acercársele. Matsumoto usaba un lindo y escotado vestido rojo. Logró pasar entre los hombres que rodeaban a la noble quienes se maravillaron de su apariencia "Hey Rukia te ves muy linda hoy"

"...gracias?"

"Aunque no creo que ese traje sea muy cómodo para correr"

"Me las puedo arreglar teniente"

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y ambas sonrieron "Muy bien entonces... lista?"

La peli negra asintió y se agachó ante las miradas atónitas de sus guardias pero antes de que estos reaccionaran varias shinigamis los habían rodeado y al mismo tiempo levantando sus manos dijeron.

"_¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta! Geki!_"

Una luz roja envolvió a los shinigamis quienes no pudieron moverse.

Rukia se levantó y se alejó de ellos acercándose a las demás.

"Enana-san qué esperas?" miró a la pequeña teniente quien le hablaba bastante sonriente "Nosotras nos encargamos de ellos corre"

**_"Necesito que s_****_algas de aquí, nos encontramos en la primera división. Corre hacia allá lo más rápido que puedas. Matsumoto te va a ayudar. Confía en mí"_**

"Ha-hai" levantó su alrgo kimono hasta sus rodillas y comenzó a correr saliendo por la ventana del lugar, hacia la primera división como el peli naranja le había dicho que haga. No estaba del todo segura de lo que ocurría pero su instinto le indicaba que no dudara al menos por ahora.

* * *

><p>Dos espadas chocaron con fuerza. Byakuya se preguntaba por qué no podía sentir la fuerza espiritual del sustituto todavía, pero este se veía metido de lleno en atacarlo así que decidió no preguntar. Ambos pusieron su peso en las espadas y se separaron con brusquedad quedando al menos dos metros el uno del otro.<p>

"Vamos, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Byakuya?" gritó el joven volviendo a poner su zanpaktou en modo de ataque "Acaso no recuerdas que ya te vencí una vez? Y creo que fué mas o menos por la misma razón no?" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"No trates de estirar tu suerte mocoso" el noble trató de hablar un poco más calmado para preguntar "Kurosaki, por qué insistes en estar con Rukia?"

"Y tu por qué insistes en separarnos?"

"Por su bien"

"En serio es por eso? o acaso te averguenza que en tu familia se meta un _ryoka_ como yo?... admítelo te duele"

_Bueno, lo intenté_ pensó Byakuya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Usó shunpou para aparecer detrás de su contrincante y lastimarlo por la espalda ahora que estaba distraído.

Su zanpaktou cortó unicamente aire. Ichigo ya no estaba.

"Oh, acaso estás más lento?" la voz provino de su espalda, burlona. Byakuya se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo antes de que la espada de su contrincante cayera cortando parte de su manga

"Agradece que no fue el brazo" dijo con una media sonrisa atacando de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Nota mental: Nunca usar kimono y sandalias con tacos para correr<em> se dijo a si misma Rukia mientras el frío viento le azotaba el rostro.

"Rukia!" regresó a ver a la voz que la llamaba desde arriba y que saltaba para ponerse a su lado.

"Renji! Estas bien?"

"Si" ambos se sonrieron, hacía algun tiempo que no se veían. "Hey, Rukia...Ahhh!" la chica se las había arreglado para saltar y patear el trasero de su amigo mandándolo lejos.

"Idiota! Todo este tiempo has estado _bien_ y yo muerta de la preocupación por tí? Pensé que Byakuya te había hecho algo tambien por todo esto!"

"Lo siento si? pero estuve ocupado!"

"Ocupado? en qué!"

"En recuperar esto!" le lanzó una espada ante lo que Rukia abrió bastante los ojos.

"Sode..." se amarró su zanpaktou en su kimono y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. En todo este tiempo el no la había olvidado, había estado ayudándola a su manera "Gracias Renji..."

Él le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba aliviado de verla bien después de tanto tiempo. Hace un par de días Ikkaku le había contado del plan que tenían pero Renji seguía ocupado en conseguir de nuevo a Sode para Rukia. Byakuya no le había confiado el lugar donde la tenía resguardada por lo que le tomo más tiempo del que penso en un inicio. "Hey, enana desde cuándo estás tan sentimental?"

"No lo estoy tonto... es que... he pasado bastante tiempo encerrada sabes?" el pelirojo le revolvió un poco el cabello a lo que ella frunció sus cejas.

"Lo se... lo lamento... pensé que Ichigo vendría antes"

"Si..." el tono de la chica le dejo en claro que no quería hablar más al respecto.

"... en fín dónde ibas?"

"A la primera división, me dijeron que vaya para allá"

"A la primera división? Qué demonios habrías de hacer allí?"

"Y yo que se! Me dijeron que vaya"

"Vaya hasta estás más sumisa"

"Claro que no! Unicamente intento alejarme de mi hermano y los estúpidos guarda espaldas que no me dejan en paz"

"Por qué simplemente no vas al mundo humano de una vez? Si quieres abro el portal para tí..."

"No... no quiero ir por ahora..."

"Rukia? Qué..." una explosión cerca de ellos los alteró y distrajo.

"Demonios!" gritó la chica "Me encontraron! Corre Renji!" se alejo lo mas que pudo del peli rojo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería involucrarlo mas en esto.

* * *

><p>Byakuya miraba inmóvil a los por lo menos veinte Ichigos que lo rodeaban. El joven estaba usando shunpo sin estar en su estado de Ban-kai cosa que lo sorprendió, pero no disminuyo en nada su enojo. No ayudaba que cada imagen de Kurosaki lo mirara divertido a modo de burla.<p>

"Vamos Byakuya! Esto no esta siendo divertido! Al menos _pretende_ atacar!"

El noble respiró hondo "Kurosaki, sabes que aunque me derrotaras únicamente hundirías más a Rukia... es eso lo que quieres?"

"No... pero vaya que me _encanta_ la idea de derrotarte"

"Veo que mis predicciones son correctas... no mereces a Rukia" puso a su espada frente a él "Espárcete Senbonzakura" miles de hojas rosas lo envolvieron antes de todas tomar una misma direccion y llegar donde el joven de manera precisa lanzándolo contra un edificio cercano y causando una explosión con el impacto.

* * *

><p><em>Son varios... maldición<em>. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada no podía evitar sentirse cansada y no quería arriesgarse a usar su zanpaktou ya que tan solo llamaría más la atención. Asi que Rukia corria con todo lo que tenía mientras escuchaba a sus perseguidores acercarse.

Dio la vuelta en un callejón y al momento de darse cuenta de que no tenía salida se impulsó para saltar al techo del lugar y seguir corriendo. La primera división ya no estaba tan lejos pero Rukia sabía que llegar no era en sí lo complicado.

"Señorita Kuchiki!" al parecer su hermano había entrenado bien a sus subalternos ya que la estaban alcanzando aun no en el piso "Por favor deténgase!"

Resistiendo la tentación de sacarles la lengua la noble comenzó a ir en zig zag tratando de perderlos y funciono en parte pero los más listos no se dejaron engañar así y no eran menos de diez segun lo que contó.

Entonces una sombra apareció delante de ella a unos cinco metros. Se paró en seco por la sorpresa y cuando quiso cambiar de dirección se encontró rodeada.

* * *

><p>"Capitán... lamento importunarlo a estas horas pero hay notificaciones de que una pelea esta ocurriendo, y el capitán de la sexta división es el involucrado"<p>

"Sabes contra quién?"

"Afirman que el contrincante tiene cabello naranja"

"..." el capitán Yamamoto volvió a doblar el papel que tenía en sus manos para guardarlo. Ya lo había leído varias veces durante los últimos días "Por qué no me sorprende..."

* * *

><p>Todavía no salía del lugar del impacto. De todas maneras Kuchiku Byakuya decidió retirar los pétalos y acercarse un poco a revisar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una figura que estaba tirada en el lugar y logró reconocer un poco del colorido cabello.<p>

"Fue tu arrogancia la que te provocó esto Kurosaki... Desde un inicio actuaste como un niño mostrándome tu desmerecimiento de tenerla junto a tí" el polvo se estaba discipando y puso a Senbonzakura en alerta por si acaso fuera alguna trampa, sin embargo el chico trataba de moverse con poca convicción "Aunque yo hubiera terminado aprovando su _relación_... el capitán Yamamoto jamás hubiera dado su consentimiento... No podía permitir que Rukia volviera a correr ese peligro"

"Oh... sigues siendo igual de sentimental ah?" aunque la voz sonaba tranquila el chico seguía sin levantarse.

"A qué te refieres?"

Ignoró su pregunta "Y si el capitán aprovara nuestra unión?"

"Eso no va a..."

"Quieres apostar?" unas carcajadas inundaron el lugar "Vas a ver que consigo el permiso del capitán"

Byakuya frunció su ceño levemente "Imposible, después de tu actuación de ahora no voy a permitir tal cosa Kurosaki"

"Oh pues allí es donde te equivocas _pequeño Byakuya_" las últimas palabras lograron sacar un leve temblor en el noble quien abrió los ojos.

"Cómo me llamaste?"

De nuevo ignorándolo siguió hablando "Oh querido cometiste un _grave_ error al subestimarnos de esa manera" una sonrisa felina comenzó a distorsionar la cara del joven ante el espanto del capitán.

* * *

><p>Se volteó para encarar a quienes la seguían desde hace rato y trató de no mostrarse sorprendida de ver que eran tantos!<p>

"Señorita debe venir con nosotros... son órdenes del capitán"

"Lo siento pero me niego a regresar"

Desenvainaron sus espadas y se acercaron a ella "Entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza _señorita_"

Rukia abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo cuando un shinigami de cabello negro, al parecer el mismo que vió hace un momento, se materializó entre ella y los otros y un segundo después el piso tembló mientras la casa sobre la que estaban parados se partía en la mitad. Literalmente.

La shinigami casi corre la misma fortuna que sus seguidores quienes cayeron entre escombros, de no ser que el otro shinigami materializandose de nuevo detrás de ella rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y se impulsó alejándose del lugar en el aire con ella en brazos.

Cuando un ataque de pánico comenzó a querer mostrarse y quiso safarze un cálido aliento en su oído la detuvo en seco.

"Tu vienes conmigo preciosa"

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se jajaja algunos me odiaran pero lo tomare si les gusta el cap jajaja<strong>

**Un abrazo a todos!**


	23. Seguridad

**Bleach no me pertenece... pero esta historia si buahahaha**

* * *

><p>"Tu vienes conmigo preciosa"<p>

Rukia intentó voltearse del fuerte abrazo que la aprisionaba pero solo consiguió mirar un poco de cabello negro y nada del rostro por la oscuridad de la noche.

"Disculpa?" dijo en tono irritado.

Le molestaba no solo el hecho de que el extraño no la había soltado aun cuando ya estaban en el piso de nuevo sino que en parte ella no _quería_ ser soltada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con bastante fuerza y estaba segura que el otro se había dado cuenta y sin soltarla del todo le dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente aún entre sus brazos.

Antes de que ella pudiera vislumbrar algo de su rostro este lo escondió enterrándolo en su cuello.

"Perdón" susurró y aunque una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo Rukia no pudo decir nada "Apenas me entere que Byakuya te encerró yo... te juro que quise entrar a _asesinarlo_ pero Urahara, Yoruichi y ese Club de mujeres shinigamis o como se llamen me dijeron que tenían un plan y pues..." besó levemente el cuello de la shinigami "Lo siento... debí haber venido mucho antes... de verdad lo siento enana"

Después de pestañear rápidamente por un par de veces la chica suspiró lentamente y comenzó a reír.

Todas las dudas que había sentido en un inicio eran completamente absurdas. Su tontito no la dejaría así de fácil y desde un inicio se había dado cuenta que al que vió en la fiesta no era _su_ Ichigo. Simplemente su mirada estaba mal y cuando la dejó para pelear con Byakuya le había molestado bastante... pero ella en su corazón siempre supo que no era él.

Rodeó con sus brazos a su enamorado y supo que de un modo u otro todo iría bien entre ellos. Justamente ese era el sentimiento de protección y fuerza que ambos se transmitían al estar juntos y que les hacía tanto bien. Rukia volvió a respirar hondamente después de bastante tiempo.

Después de un rato se separaron lo justo para ver sus rostros y juntaron sus frentes.

"Entonces... no estás enojada?" aunque sonreía los ojos del chico se mostraban bastante preocupados.

Ahora que al fin la tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo sabía que de ser necesario pelearía contra todos, pero ella había pasado por lo peor y él sentía que falló al cuidarla desde un inicio de nuevo. Un gran terror invadía al chico al pensar que Rukia lo rechazaría por haberla abandonado durante ese tiempo. Lo aceptaría porque se creía merecedor de eso y se iría, pero demonios si que dolería y honestamente Ichigo no creía poder soportarlo.

Ella comenzó a alejarse levemente de su abrazo y el pánico inundó al joven. Involuntariamente sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la chica por un segundo pero controlándose la soltó. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y en su garganta se formó un terrible nudo.

Rukia notó el cambio producido en el rostro y postura del shinigami y comprendió al instante los pensamientos del mismo. Pensó en golpearlo por pensar algo tan bobo pero honestamente el rostro del chico, aunque tratara de esconderlo tras un semejo de sonrisa, se veía miserable. Tomó aire de nuevo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

"Sabes... no me gusta esa peluca" dicho esto saltó a él y agradeció sus buenos reflejos ya que al tiempo que sus brazos rodearon su cuello Ichigo la agarró como pudo con sus manos y pegándola a él quedando la peli negra ligeramente mas alta. "El cabello negro no te queda _fresa_"

Ichigo se relajó un poco "Qué fresa, enana?"

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por la peluca del chico jalándola levemente para ver poco a poco el color naranja que conocía y adoraba "_Mi_ fresa" comenzó a esparcir besos en la frente del chico bajando ligeramente por sus párpados y nariz, luego a sus mejillas mientras sentía cómo Ichigo dejaba de estar tenso.

"Ya estas aquí... con eso me basta" juntó sus labios con los de él levemente pero esta vez él alejó unos milímetros sus rostros.

"Te amo enana" le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la besó.

* * *

><p>"Quién eres?" el noble shinigami, aunque se negaba a mostrarlo estaba bastante enfadado de haber caído en una trampa tan sucia. Sin contar que se encontraba atado con un kidou lo que le imposibilitaba cortar la cabeza del impostor que se había hecho pasar por Ichigo Kurosaki mientras Rukia escapaba del lugar a <em>quiensabedónde<em>.

"Ohh eso no es de importancia ahora pequeño Byakuya" el noble entrecerró sus ojos. Por qué no se sorprendía?

"Yoruichi"

"La misma" contestó el cuerpo de Ichigo sonriendo de manera graciosa a su detenido "Me sorprendiste sabes? Pensé que nos lo pondrías más dificil el sacar a Rukia de ese lugar, ya hasta teníamos un plan B muy bueno. Sabías que la dichosa fiesta era una mentira y aun así la dejaste asistir..."

"..."

"Muy bien... dime algo por qué todo esto entre ellos te molesta tanto?" puso una expresión seria, que concordaba mejor con el rostro de Ichigo, sentándose frente al Kuchiki "No te parece un poco hipócrita de tu parte?"

"En absoluto" no pensaba dar más explicaciones y ella se dio cuenta en seguida entornando sus ojos.

"Como sea, ya no importa hagas lo que hagas ese par no van a hacerte caso"

"Tal vez a mí no, pero con lo de ahora Rukia únicamente ha logrado ponerse ella misma la soga al cuello, a ella y a Kurosaki. Esto va a llamar la atención del capitán Yamamoto y..."

"Te dije que no nos subestimaras... en realidad que no subestimaras a Ichigo"

"A qué te refieres?"

"A dónde crees que ese par se esta dirigiendo en este mismo momento?" para recalcar su pregunta y volverlo más dramático la morena señaló con sus labios y ojos la dirección que Rukia había tomado hace poco. Byakuya levantó un poco sus cejas "Oh si... fue idea de Ichigo sabías? Dijo, para qué esperar ser atrapado si puedes ir a la boca del lobo y salir ganando... bueno no fueron sus palabras exactas pero..."

"Están locos! cómo se les ocurre que el capitán va a aprobar algo así?"

"Y qué te hace pensar que no?"

* * *

><p>Había sido tiempo, pero seguía siendo igual de maravilloso, igual de intenso, si no lo era aún más. Ichigo sabía que sin importar las maneras, nunca se cansaría de besar a Rukia Kuchiki. La muchacha era demasiado besable en su opinión. Incluso ahora mientras compartían una tierna unión de sus labios a modo de encuentro, podía sentir claramente un fuego recorrer su alma y esa conocida necesidad de nunca dejarla ir, de abrazarla más a él.<p>

Con bastante esfuerzo se separó de ella. Su peluca yacía tirada en el piso desde unos momentos atrás "Debemos seguir"

La shinigami juntó sus cejas aunque en su tono de voz se podía adivinar que no estaba enojada "Me podrías explicar qué es este plan? En serio vamos a la primera división?" Ichigo la depositó nuevamente en el piso admirando por un instante la tela roja con estampados de flores que abrazaba cada curva.

"Así es... puedes correr con _eso_?"

Como respuesta la chica levantó el kimono hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas con ambas manos y comenzó a correr con agilidad "Todavia no me respondes Ichigo"

Alcanzándola y evitando a toda costa mirar sus expuestas blancas, largas piernas el shinigami contestó "Pues, el plan era sacarte de ese lugar a como de lugar, solo que tratando de que el _verdadero yo_ no apareciera..."

"Por cierto quién es el otro tú?"

"Yoruichi"

"Oh..." casi se siente mal por su hermano en ese momento.

"Si, entonces de un modo u otro distraerían a Byakuya y tu y yo iríamos donde el capitán Yamamoto para hablar"

"Hablar?" qué pretendía el peli naranja? Que _él_ los recibiera con galletitas y leche? "Sabes quién es el capitán Yamamoto no?" debía estar segura.

"Por favor..." entornó sus ojos "Debes confiar más en mí enana"

"Lo hago... pero esto es muy extraño" saltaron al mismo tiempo y sin ningún esfuerzo una pared para acortar distancia y no tener que recorrer más pasillos "Por cierto Ichigo, no te sentí"

Ichigo le sonrió "Bueno estoy _tratando_ de controlarme sabes? Primero debemos terminar con esto Rukia... Cielos espera por lo menos que estemos solos" esquivó una patada que de seguro hubiera caído en su trasero.

"Eres un pervertido Kurosaki!"

"Y tu no Kuchiki?" Rukia no pudo evitar recordar cuando la teniente de pelo rosa la visitó durante su confinamiento y se sonrojó levemente "Lo sabía... pervertida"

"Es tú culpa! He pasado demasiado tiempo contigo! Has corrompido mi mente"

"Y tú la mía preciosa así que estamos a mano" Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada y él solo le sacó la lengua mientras seguían corriendo.

"A lo que me refería es que no he sentido tu reiatsu"

"Debiste decirlo así antes" volvió a sonreír al escucharla gruñir "Urahara" dicho eso no fueron necesarias más palabras para ninguno. El antiguo capitán de la doceava división había logrado una pastilla que escondía el poder espiritual por un par de horas. Esto también explicaba el bastante convencible "disfraz" de Yoruichi.

Al fin llegaron a su objetivo y sin detenerse lograron entrar al escuadrón. No se les hizo dificil ubicar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el poderoso shinigami, sin embargo allí sí había guardias.

Casi sin desacelerar su paso ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Rukia dejó que Ichigo le pasara mientras este sacaba a Zangetsu justo cuando quienes resguardaban el lugar se daban cuenta de su llegada.

* * *

><p>El capitán superior de los trece escuadrones era, aunque no lo pareciera, un shinigami bastante ocupado. Y no era de esperar menos de su cargo. En ese mismo instante por ejemplo, se encontraba revisando los perfiles de varios aspirantes que querian entrar y formar parte de alguna de sus trece divisiones. Al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de los reiatsus que se acercaban.<p>

Entonces la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y varios guardias volaron hacia dentro cayendo al piso uno encima del otro.

El capitán regresó a ver cansadamente la puerta justo cuando el shinigami de cabello naranja entraba con su zanpaktou encima de sus hombros y una pequeña shinigami con kimono entró después de él.

"Tsk! A estos se les llama guardianes?" dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia "Hasta mis hermanas hubieran podido con ellos sabes?"

"Primero; tus hermanas, sobre todo Yuzu, no hubieran hecho tanto alboroto ni casi roto la puerta y segundo; no les diste la oportunidad ni siquiera de desenvainar del todo"

"Crees que no hubiera podido con ellos?" ahora ambos se miraban de frente, el un poco agachado y ella en puntas.

"No lo se! Solo digo que no deberías ir por allí cortando y rompiendo cosas Ichigo después Nanao-san se estresa por que no hay presupuesto para reparaciones y todo sube de precio por acá!"

"Ése no es mi problema! Ademas si suben las cosas tanto de precio por qué sigues comprando cosas de ese Chyppi?"

"Chappy!"

"Como sea"

"Pues por que es hermoso!"

"Oh por favor"

"Qué quieres decir con eso!"

Genryūsai respiró hondamente mientras era ignorado por completo por la pareja que irrumpió su oficina. Carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención.

"Eso no es verdad!"

"Sí es verdad! tú lo dijiste aquella vez!"

"Yo nunca diría que ese conejo es lindo!"

"Dijiste que se veía lindo en mí"

"Bueno eso es muy diferente además tan solo era porque su rostro estaba estampado justo en..."

Un carraspeo más fuerte al fin logró captar su atención y ambos miraron al capitán enrojeciendo enseguida. Ichigo hizo ademán de hablar pero Rukia lo cogió de la nuca y bruscamente agachó ambos torsos.

"Yamamoto taichou"

"Niños... qué creen que hacen en mi oficina?"

"Bueno pues... nosotros..."

"Niños?" Rukia trató de callar a su enamorado con la mirada pero él no le hizo caso "Niños?, perdón pero no somos en nada niños capitán" su padre, hermanas, vecinos y todo el maldito colegio podían asegurar que no eran en nada niños.

"Si... se nota..." se levantó y rodeó su escritorio hasta quedar frente a ellos "Muy bien tienen cinco minutos para decirme qué esta ocurriendo, sobre todo tu Kurosaki Ichigo. Cada vez que vienes terminas causando un gran alboroto"

Ichigo tomó aire "Vengo a oficializar mi unión con Rukia Kuchiki"

La nombrada abrió los ojos como platos. Decir eso era una formalidad en Sociedad de Almas únicamente entre parejas que pensaran casarse a futuro. Era su manera de comprometerse de y la tradición dictaba que se lo comunicase al capitán mayor para obtener su permiso.

"Eres un humano, joven no puedes..."

"En realidad si puedo. Soy un shinigami sustituto, tengo a mi cargo una ciudad que proteger, todos han sido testigos de mi poder como shinigami... únicamente vine a pedirle que nos dejen en paz"

"Ichigo..." Rukia lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez emocionada.

Yamamoto levantó una ceja "Quién te asesoró en todo esto?"

"Urahara"

"No me sorprende... miren jóvenes en realidad no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para ponerme a revisar su situación" regresó a a ver a la chica "Cometiste una grave infracción al estar con él y lo sabes"

"S-si"

"El involucrarse con un humano es una falta que tiene una gran sanción pequeña Kuchiki, y no sería la primera vez que pones tu vida en juego por el mismo chico"

"Y-yo lo sé capitán pero... no... no me arrepiento"

"Entonces estarías dispuesta a recibir un castigo sin nada de remordimiento?"

"Espera un momento!" el grito de Ichigo fue detenido por la repentina caída del reiatsu del capitán sobre él. Se asombró de lo verdaderamente fuerte y espantoso era, lo estaba aplastando, y todo empeoró cuando lo miró a los ojos. Ichigo sentía sus gotas de sudor caer con pesadez y sus piernas comenzaban a querer fallar. Escuchó como a lo lejos la voz de Rukia diciendo su nombre y regresó a verla. Estaba espantada.

"Ichigo!" quería moverse, sonreír de algún modo para tratar de calmarla, odiaba verla en ese estado tan alterado por su culpa pero su cuerpo no respondía ante la fuerza que el capitán emitía sobre él en esos momentos. No se suponía que iba a ser así, Urahara nunca le dijo que esto pudiera ocurrir, pero debía seguir atento, sin importar lo que ocurriera ella no podía ser lastimada.

"Estarías dispuesta a que él recibiera el castigo?"

"No! Claro que no!" gritó ella en respuesta "Basta! Yo..."

"Ru-Ruki..."

"Basta! Yamamoto-taichou por favor!" Ichigo estaba de rodillas en el piso tratando de no ser completamente aplastado "Yo soy la culpable! Yo debo recibir cualquier castigo no él!"

"Por qué..."

"Él únicamente es un joven humano yo tuve la culpa... por favor!"

"Así que admites que es humano"

"Sí! ya basta por favor!" quiso acercarse al joven pero este la detuvo mirándola, si ella se acercaba la fuerza la aplastaría también.

"N-no...te...a-acer-ques"

"Ichigo"

"Entonces no puedes estar con él, como dices es un simple humano pequeña Kuchiki. Ustedes lograron de alguna manera evadir el sistema varias veces pero no puedo permitir que lo sigan haciendo, son una mala influencia para los demás y si les dejo pasar esto en el seretei no va a ser fácil de mantener la disciplina" golpeó el piso con el bastón "Deben servir de ejemplo de que si alguien no cumple las reglas será castigado... uno de los dos debe ser eliminado"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh por Kami no se de donde salio eso jajaja hasta yo me sorprendi... mis dedos cobran vida y unicamente escriben y escriben...<strong>

**De nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza y gracias a mis fieles :D los adoro! **

**Sigan leyendo! en el proximo cap... una visita sorpresa? qué decía en esa carta? Byakuya recordo malos momentos de su infancia por culpa de Yoruichi? Rukia tiene interiores de Chappy que a Ichigo le gusta? y por q la seguridad del seretei es espantosa?**


	24. Compromiso

**Bleach no me pertenece... pero esta historia si buahahaha**

* * *

><p>"Déjame ir Yoruichi!" el noble intentaba safarce del amarre al que estaba sometido con un poco de desesperación de su parte segun lo que observó la diosa de la velocidad.<p>

"Pero qué te preocupa tanto pequeño Byakuya? Ya deberías estar preparándote para dejarla ir, ellos..."

"No lo entiendes! Kurosaki es un idiota al querer ir a hablar con el capitán Yamamoto así nomás" Yoruichi retrocedió un poco al verlo tan estresado, no era en nada normal y un leve mal presentimiento se alojó en ella.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Debo ir a rescatarlos maldita mujer ahora mismo!"

* * *

><p>"E-eliminados?" podía sentir sus manos temblando ligeramente. No podía hacer nada esta vez a diferencia de con su hermano, no frente a él, no frente al capitán de todos los shinigamis. Regresó a ver al peli naranja quien seguía de rodillas en el piso.<p>

_Ichigo._

Un jadeo salió del chico y Rukia pudo sentir su pecho doler. Odiaba verlo así. Odiaba verlo así por ella... era doloroso. Pero debía hacer algo, sabía que debía ayudarlo de alguna manera. Un mundo sin Ichigo simplemente... era inimaginable en su mente. Yuzu, Karin Ishiin, no se merecían eso, no podían perderlo. Y ella tampoco.

Respiró hondamente.

_Ichigo._

Estiró una mano hacia él tratando de que el nudo en su garganta no se interpusiera y con un leve susurro hizo lo que sentía era lo correcto, lo que su corazón le gritaba hacer.

"Sai"

Inmediatamente el joven Kurosaki cayó de cara al piso con un leve grito de dolor sin poder moverse en absoluto gracias al kidou y al reiatsu que lo había estado atacando. Con bastante dificultad viró su rostro intentando verla, pedirle una explicación mas cuando vio que ella daba un paso frente entendió lo que iba a ocurrir y quiso gritar pero nada salió de su boca.

_No!_

"Acepto el castigo capitán. Todo fue mí culpa, yo seducí al shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki a sabiendas de que era prohibido... yo dejé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos y comprendo mi error" escuchó al chico retorcerse tras ella "Él es tan solo un chico, fue fácil que se dejara llevar... no tiene culpa en esto él desconocía las leyes de acá al respecto, quien debe ser eliminada soy yo" escuchó un gruñido a su espalda y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda "A él podemos pedir que se le sean eliminados los recuerdos de los últimos meses y con eso se evitarían cualquier problema de su parte"

"Estás segura de esta desición pequeña Kuchiki?" preguntó el capitán del bastón viéndola fijamente.

"Si, yo..."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" un entornecedor estruendo a su espalda hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, sobre todo al reconocer el reiatsu que acababa de desatarse en todo el lugar de una manera bastante precipitada haciendo que todo se volviera medio borroso. Hasta el capitán levanto ligeramente sus cejas.

"AHH!" Ichigo logró safarze del kidou y mandó al carajo al reiatsu del otro con el suyo propio levantándose de un salto, cogiendo a la pequeña shinigami del brazo y jalándola sin delicadeza tras él al mismo tiempo que sacaba a zangetsu y la apuntaba hacia el otro shinigami.

"Maldita sea! No tomen desiciones sin mí!" notó que no había soltado el brazo de la chica y que lo aferraba con fuerza más en ese momento no le importó sino que la atrajo hacia sí y vio con sus ojos a una todavia asombrada pequeña shinigami "Demonios Rukia! Qué mierda se te metió para que dijeras tremendas ESTUPIDECES!"

La chica reaccionando ante los gritos a los que estaba siendo expuesta perdió todo sentimiento de protección y miedo en lo que se demora en decir "Quincy" y siendo sida entrenada para defenderse no pudo menos que reaccionar de la misma manera.

"QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME DE ESA MANERA!"

"Y TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA AUTO-SENTENCIARTE A MUERTE"

"PARA SALVAR TU MALDITO TRASERO KUROSAKI!"

Cabe recalcar que el capitán de las 13 divisiones se quedó perplejo al ver cómo ese par se olvidaban de su presencia por segunda vez en menos de una hora y por eso se mantuvo callado.

"NADIE TE PIDIÓ QUE LO SALVARAS!"

"AH SI? Y ES QUE ACASO PODÍAS HACER ALGO TIRADO ALLÍ?"

"AHHH" el chico volvió a gritar al aire reteniendo la necesidad de patear al piso como si fuera un berrinche, y respiró hondamente mirando a su amada shinigami "Mierda enana tienes idea de... quieres que vuelva a pelear contra todos mientras tu estás en ese maldito lugar a punto de ser atacada por un maldito pájaro de fuego?"

Al parecer ella también se tranquilizó un poco "Primero, a ese _pájaro_ ya lo destruiste y segundo... crees que a mi me gustaría verte a tí allí?"

Ichigo suspiró y se masajeó la sien "Rukia..." entonces se le ocurrió otra idea y levantó su espada de nuevo hacia el comandante "Es tú culpa viejo! Cómo se te ocurren decir esas cosas frente a ella que tiene esas ideas suicidas cada que se siente culpable?" el nombrado iba a hablar mas alguien se le adelanto. De nuevo.

"No tengo ideas suicidas cada vez que me siento culpable!"

"A que no? Quieres que te las numere!"

"Idiota ese no es el punto y no puedes hablarle a él asi Ichigo o es que te olvidas de qué tan fuerte es?"

"Como si me importara!"

"Claro que debe importarte!"

"Pues no me importa!"

"Por qué?"

"Porque de aquí solo me importas _tú_ maldita sea! Cómo crees que me sentí escuchándote decir esas cosas enana? En serio crees que dejaría que te hicieran algo sin incendiar todo el maldito Seretei?" la chica se quedó callada, lo que no era fácil de lograr así que continuó hablando como si estuvieran solos en el lugar "No seas egoísta enana. Si tu mueres y yo me quedo aquí... simplemente eso no funciona así" una de sus manos se posó tras la delgada nuca de la chica acercándola a él un poco.

"No puedo dejar que nada te pase... no por mi culpa" violeta y café se fundieron en sus miradas.

"Entonces no se te ocurra morir... si no quieres que te siga y te traiga de vuelta a patadas" acercó su rostro al de ella.

"Idiota... no te atreverías a patearme"

Ichigo juntó sus narices viendo cómo ella reaccionaba cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su rostro hacia el de él. Dios como amaba a esa endemoniada enana aun cuando ella siempre lograba hacerlo preocupar a muerte intentando ponerse ella misma en una situacion... bueno de muerte.

"Ya lo he hecho shinigami" calló su respuesta con un efusivo beso.

Un mes de separación, la preocupación de sacarla de ese lugar, el tremendo poder que lo había detenido mientras ella lo observaba con temor, la desesperación de escucharla queriendo dar su vida por él estando inmovilizado. Era demasiado. Necesitaba sentir que ella estaba bien, que iban a estar bien. Y podía sentir que ella también estaba desahogándose con sus labios, sacando toda la ira, miedo y todo lo que habría podido sentir durante todo ese tiempo. Desde que se habían conocido habían aprendido a sacar lo que les molestaba con el otro hablando, peleando o simplemente mirándose. Ahora lo hacían de una manera que a ambos les resultaba igual de reconfortante o incluso más.

El sonido de un bastón golpeando el piso lo devolvió a la realidad y recordando al instante quién estaba allí tomo una pose defensiva con su zanpaktou intentando tapar con su cuerpo a la shinigami mas ella invocó a su Sode y se colocó en la misma posición al lado de él. Como siempre había sido, el uno al lado del otro.

Sonrió.

"Muy bien _capitán_... vamos a hablar en serio esta vez"

* * *

><p>Un estruendo calló lo que el comandante iba a decir llevando la atención de los tres hacia la puerta por donde volvían a llegar volando de manera poco agraciada un grupo de shinigamis y justo detrás de ellos unos pétalos rosados entraban.<p>

_Oh, lo que faltaba_ pensó el chico de cabello naranja pensando que tal vez sería apropiado usar su bankai. La chica a su lado jadeó.

"Ni-sama?"

Prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el nombrado noble apareció en la oficina y con sus ojos recorrió el lugar rápidamente. Se fijó un segundo en Rukia y otro en Ichigo antes de interponerse entre ellos y el comandante en jefe con varios pétalos rosados alrededor de él.

Ichigo pestañeó y dió un pequeño brinco al escuchar la fría voz del Kuchiki.

"Rukia... te encuentras bien?"

Tanto ella como el sustituto se regresaron a ver con asombro sin saber exactamente qué esperar.

"Ha-hai"

"Muy bien. Debo hablar con el capitán a solas, sugiero que tú y Kurosaki salgan un momento" Yamamoto levantó una ceja.

"Espera un momento Byakuya! Crees que soy estúpido?" un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Rukia vió hacia otro lado. Ichigo hizo como que no se dio cuenta y el noble respondió sin regresar a verlo, como de costumbre.

"A qué quieres llegar mocoso?"

"No voy a dejarte aquí con el viejo capitán para que le llenes el cerebro de razones por las cuales Rukia y yo no podamos estar juntos!"

"Deberías aprender a respetar tu lugar Kurosaki y analizar mejor las circunstancias" viró su rostro levemente para verlo "Acaso hace un momento no estabas siendo atacado? Piensas de verdad que vas a poder pelear contra él... tú solo?"

Abriendo los ojos logró entender entre las palabras del noble mas no lo creía del todo. "Byakuya?"

"Suficiente" los tres se tensaron ante la orden "Dejen de interrumpirme trio de mocosos y tal vez no tenga que castigarlos"

Wow solo él podría llamar a Byakuya "mocoso". Si todo salía bien Ichigo se aseguraría de recordárselo por siempre.

"Primeramente, Kuchiki Byakuya cómo es que acabas de entrar de ésa forma a mi oficina y sigues en defensiva frente a mí?"

Con su cara de Soy-un-Kuchiki-me-vale-tu-vida de siempre contestó "Vine por mi hermana... y su prometido"

Dos pares de ojos completamente abiertos, un par de jadeos y rostros sonrojados aparecieron tras el noble y lo que acababa de pronunciar, mas el otro preguntó con un toque de sorpresa sin darles tiempo de reaccionar del todo.

"Prometido?"

"Así es"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Si... vino hoy para pedirme la mano de Rukia, mas yo le dije que debía comunicarse con usted y siendo tan efusivo y poco paciente como siempre vino a este lugar inmediatamente aun antes de recibir una respuesta de mi parte"

Para Ichigo, el shinigami de cabello negro había perdido la cabeza por completo. No que él pudiera decirse muy cuerdo en ese momento en el que se acababa de enterar de que estaba _comprometido_. Ahora solo faltaba que alguien más llegara y le informara que iba a se padre... de gemelos.

Regresó a ver a su ahora, al parecer, comprometida quien estaba de un profundo color rojo y en un completo estado de shock. Hizo ademán de acercarsele para ver si todavía respiraba mas sus músculos al parecer no respondían del todo bien y un pétalo rosa se acercó peligrosamente a su mano. Maldito Byakuya.

El comandante en jefe había permanecido callado un par de minutos, mientras el noble seguía con su poker-face, Rukia en shock e Ichigo comenzaba a sudar, hasta que al fin habló de nuevo.

"Capitán Kuchiki... estás consciente de la falta que cometió tu hermana? El joven Kurosaki es un humano todavía"

Asintió antes de contestar "Kurosaki ya habló conmigo de eso, va a terminar su colegio en el mundo humano y venir acá a estudiar para ser shinigami. Aún con la cantidad de fuerza espiritual que tiene, le falta demasiado por aprender.. sin embargo todos sabemos que pudo lograr su bankai en tres días, es muy probable que termine teniendo un alto cargo dentro de los trece escuadrones algún día" tomó aire "Además, es el salvador de Rukia y de todos, sea humano o no yo aprobé su unión por ser el único merecedor de estar junto a ella"

_Que interesante_, pensó el shinigami de cabello naranja,_ que tu vida sea completamente planeada por un tipo con cosas extrañas en su cabeza._ Volvió a mirar a su compañera quien ahora tenía la cabeza agachada mas una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Maldito Byakuya.

"Kurosaki" quitando su vista de la hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó anonadado, miró a quien lo llamaba "Es cierto todo lo que me acaban de decir?"

El rostro de la chica ligeramente sonrojado. Con una leve sonrisa llena de felicidad.

"Sí, todo es cierto"

"Y no podías haberlo dicho desde un inicio?"

"No me dio tiempo... además quería... quería conservarlo como una sorpresa para ella... todavía... todavía no se lo pido formalmente" el noble volvió a asentir con su cabeza.

"De verdad piensas convertirte en shinigami después de uno o dos años?"

"No" el noble regresó a verlo con una cara de Arruinas-esto-y-te-asesino-poco-a-poco mas no le hizo caso "No pienso ser _solo_ un shinigami" sonrió "Debo estar a la altura de un Kuchiki no?"

Cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. El mocoso había respondido bien.

"Tu vas a hacerte cargo si algo sale mal me imagino?"

"Sí comandante, yo me responsabilizo de ellos..."

"Nosotros también!" un gato negro apareció en una de las vigas del techo hablando con toda naturalidad "Nosotros vamos a responsabilizarnos y cuidar de este par cada que estén en el mundo humano"

Byakuya entornó los ojos, Ichigo pidió a cualquiera que lo escuchara que no se le ocurriera convertirse en humana en ese momento.

"Si, me supuse que ustedes dos andarían detrás de esto" al ser el super capitán no podía mostrarse sorprendido de ver un gato parlante en su oficina, no señor.

El felino sonrió "Solo dimos un empujón... que el naranja haya aprovechado y saltado encima de la chica como perro en celo no fue nuestra... agh agh" no pudo terminar la frase ya que dihco peli naranja rojo como escarlata se le lanzó encima con toda la intención de ahogar al maldito animal.

"Si, bueno eso es bastante obvio si hace un momento estaban a punto de comerse íntimamente aún frente a mí" cometó el comandante como si nada.

Varios pétalos rosas rodearon al sustituto quien liberó al gato negro y se quedaba petrificado pidiendo que alguien lo matara... mas no su _cuñado_.

Con los mortales pétalos aún rodeándolo de forma amenazante vió que la shinigami tenía su cabeza en alto mirando hacia adelante como si no fuera con ella. Genial al parecer había aprendido bien a imitar el rostro Nada-me-preocupa de su hermano quien por cierto tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con un poco, muy poco de agitación.

"Lamento el comportamiento de ambos... tendré que tener una charla con ellos sobre... su conducta frente a otras personas... y a _solas_"

Oh por Kami, acaso tendría que soportar la charla con él también? Ichigo sabía que prefería mil veces a un Aizen frente a eso.

"Espero que así sea... no necesitamos que el resto se distraiga con rumores y dejen sus labores de lado... lo que me recuerda pequeña Kuchiki qué piensas hacer respecto a tu puesto? Debes hablar con tu capitán"

"No es necesario" el capitán Ukitake acababa de entrar e Ichigo tuvo el presentimiento de que la mitad del seretei se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo "Yo necesito a Kuchiki allí y cuando la llame para que venga Ichigo es más que bienvenido a quedarse en nuestro escuadrón" la sonrisa paternal del capitán invadió el lugar aunque todos le regresaron a ver con una ceja levantada "No que estuviera escuchando... es que... pasaba por aquí... que bueno verte de nuevo Kuchiki, a ti también Kurosaki... felicidades por su compromiso" No, no que estuviera escuchando.

Rukia suspiró calladamente pestañeando una vez con un poco de pesadez y su shinigami regresó a verla antes de hablar "Disculpen...ha sido un largo día... estamos cansados, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo por hoy"

Byakuya regresó a ver a la shinigami también " Ustedes adelántense a la mansión, debo terminar de hablar un par de cosas con el capitán Yamamoto y el resto del escuadrón" antes de volver a convertirse en espada unos pétalos rosados pasaron al lado del chico de cabello naranja _bastante_ cerca "Vayan y _descansen_ un poco, voy enseguida"

Traducción para Ichigo; Si llego y te encuentro con una mano encima de ella te asesino lentamente.

El chico entendió y tragó audiblemente, se acercó a la chica y cogiéndola de la mano usaron shunpo y salieron del lugar sin prestar atención a los y las shinigamis que se encontraban afuera tratando de camuflarse después de haberse separado de la puerta. Algunos vasos cayeron.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto miró al noble "No eres bueno mintiendo"<p>

"No puedo permitir que le hagan daño... además quiera o no, Kurosaki me superó el día de hoy" se calló por un momento "Si me disculpa capitán, hay asuntos que debo atender" salió del lugar.

* * *

><p>El capitán de cabello blanco miró al comandante que conocía hace cientos de años "Igual pensabas dejarlos ir juntos no? Por qué se los hiciste tan dificil?"<p>

"Debía ver con mis propios ojos qué tan profundo era su lazo, son cosas que no puedo tomar a la ligera... además" sacó una carta de su escritorio "ya me habían advertido que esto sucedería y me pidieron que fuera fuerte con él para medir su voluntad" posó el sobre en su bastón y este se incineró inmediatamente "Kurosaki es igual a su padre después de todo, buscan lo opuesto a ellos, lo prohibido les atrae... y según lo que Ishiin Kurosaki me comentó en esta carta, su hijo va a terminar siendo un capitán acá dentro de algunos años"

La carta con un sello antiguo con una "K" terminó de quemarse dejando ningún rastro de su existencia.

El capitán Ukitake sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Eso fue... extraño..." comentó Ichigo entrando detrás de la morena en su habitación.<p>

Dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que pisaba su habitación, aliviado de que no haya una enorme cara de Chappy en su edrerón, aunque sí habían algunos (bastantes) peluches en un estante y otros en su cama. En la última Ichigo reconoció algunos que él mismo le había regalado ocasionalmente.

Su cuarto olía a ella. Olía completamente a Rukia.

"Y que lo digas... creo que pasé por tantas emociones que..." suspiró "estoy cansada" desde que había vuelto del mundo humano no había podido ir a su cuarto ya que inmediatamente la llevaron al otro lugar. Al fin estando allí y con Ichigo por primera vez se sintió cómoda sin ninguna preocupación de qué pensaría él del lugar ni nada por el estilo. Se sentia natural.

Sin prender la luz aunque fuera de noche se acercó al otro quien la recibió entre sus brazos dejándola arrimar en su fuerte y protector cuerpo de manera reconfortante.

"Deberías ponerte algo más comodo entonces" comentó en su oído mas ella no respondió "Rukia?"

"No estás enojado?" preguntó pegando su rostro en su pecho para que no la viera pasando sus manos por su espalda.

"Y por qué habría de estarlo enana?" contestó sobre su negro cabello.

"...Por lo que dijo Nii-sama..." _oh, eso_.

Respiró hondamente y se pasó una mano por su cabellera "Bueno... me tomó por sorpresa, pero creo que lo hizo para safarno del problema de pelear con el viejo sabes?" sintió a la chica tensionarse entre su abrazo y sonrió.

"Ah, si... solo fue por eso"

"Igual Byakuya es un idiota" antes de que la chica lo pateara por decir algo así sujetó su mentón fuertemente levantando su rostro para que lo viera. Sus miradas volvieron a fundirse por unos segundos "No me dio la oportunidad de arrodillarme frente a tí antes"

Otra de esas sonrisas que le encantaban cruzó el rostro de la chica y sus ojos volvieron a brillar "Pensabas hacerlo?"

"Pienso hacerlo" se puso un poco serio frunciendo aún más sus cejas "No tengo un anillo a la mano"

Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado "No es necesario"

"Pero quiero hacerlo bien"

"Tan solo hazlo Ichigo!" pisó fuertemente su pie ante lo que él siseó y se separó de ella.

"Estúpida enana"

"Si no lo haces rápidamente puede que cambie mi respuesta sabes?" él levanto una ceja, ella también. Él cogió ambas manos entre las suyas y puso una rodilla en el piso sin dejar de mirarla. Ella seguía sonriendo y apretó ligeramente sus manos.

"Voy a hacerlo bien en otra ocasión... esto es para que no se te ocurra cambiar tu opinión"

"No arruines el momento Ichigo"

Tomo aire "Kuchiki Rukia... eres una enana mandona, peleona y molestosa" ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le dejó "pero me tienes loco por tí por alguna razón y pienso pasar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas" jaló sus manos hacia él acercándola "Dime enana... dentro de un tiempo cuando el colegio termine... te casarías conmigo?"

"Mmm" inclinando su rostro contestó "Sip, dentro unos años si... acepto" se acercó a él hasta que sus alientos rozaban "Me debes un anillo Kurosaki"

"Va a ser dificil encontrar uno tan pequeño" la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo para besarla lentamente, saboreándola, disfrutando el momento con la mujer que era suya. Oh si, le compraría un anillo pronto para que todos vieran, que todos supieran que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

No supo el lapso de tiempo que pasó, tan solo importaba ella. Su shinigami.

El día había tenido tantas variaciones, tantos subes y bajas que pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir los verdaderos efectos del cansancio. Cargándola sobre su cuerpo se levantó sin soltar sus labios y caminó hasta la cama donde se dejó caer de espaldas con ella encima.

La Kuchiki rió mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones y evitando bostezar "Si Nii-sama viene..."

"Que venga" una de sus manos se posó desvergonzadamente en un glúteo de la chica haciéndola saltar levemente "No puede evitar que esté recostado con mi comprometida no?" la besó con más énfasis sin soltar su parte trasera.

"Mmchigomm" logró susurrar mientras su cavidad era invadida por la entusiasta lengua del joven quien al oírla se separó con bastante esfuerzo y la miró esperando una respuesta "Tengo sueño" por mucho que le llamara la atención el estrenar su cama con el muchacho sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y la calidez del cuerpo del chico le daba un ambiente acojedor, ideal para caer rendida.

Kurosaki por su lado no pudo evitar un bostezo. Levantó una mano para acomodar la almohada con la chica aún sobre él "Yo también" no estaba haciendo frío así que no encontró motivo para meterse bajo las sábanas. Sintió que Rukia se acomodaba encima de su pecho y la abrazó sintiéndose completo de nuevo de alguna forma. Dormir sin ella durante las últimas semanas había sido extrañamente frío.

"Ichigo"

"Mmm?"

"Nii-sama..."

"Me vale..."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok no se q piensen de este capitulo lo escribi medio dormida medio despierta jajaja. No he dormido desde ayer por causa de un trabajo asi que... pero me muero por seguir escribiendo estas historias y debo hacerme tiempo definitivamente... las otras (Junto a ti y otros drabbles) estan un poco adelantadas pero debo terminarlas antes de publicarlas.<strong>

**Bueno... comenten! :D Y mañana sale otro cap del manga de Bleach eso me da animo... espero que al fin salga Rukia de nuevo :(**

**Por cierto en el proximo capitulo:**

**Sera que hay lemon? Rukia tendra sabanas de chappy? Byakuya va a castrar a Ichigo? Todo el seretei escucharon la conversacion cn el capitan yamamoto? cuantos capitulos falta para que se acabe la historia? por qué pregunto estas cosas si ya se las respuestas?**

**Averiguenlo! proximamente jajaja y diganme en q les gustaria q se termine ;)**


	25. Desayuno

**Bleach no me pertenece... de lo contrario Ichigo hubiera perdido su virginidad con Rukia hace muuucho tiempo atras *Pervert-mode-on***

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya suspiró cerrando los ojos.<p>

Trataba de recordar el momento en el que llegó a querer tanto a la hermana de su difunta esposa. A verla de verdad como una hermana menor a quien se debía proteger y cuidar de cualquier amenaza. Eso, por supuesto incluía proteger sus sentimientos.

No era que el joven Kurosaki le desagradara del todo, tan solo a veces no lo soportaba. Además había sido él quien le había hecho entender lo que significa ser un hermano mayor.

Cuando se enteró de que ambos estaban juntos no se había sorprendido, pero si atemorizado por la prontitud de la situación. No podía dejar que Rukia volviera a correr peligro. Pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo, sabía que su unión no sería tomada tan a mal por los superiores. Tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que el chico fuera un simple humano como varios suponían. Lo que de verdad le inquietaba entonces era que a sus ojos, la shinigami debía estar con alguien único. Alguien con un nivel superior en todos los sentidos. Alguien quien diera su vida por ella. Alguien a quien la fortuna de su título le valiera. Alguien quien la amara en demasía y decidiera vivir eternamente protegiéndola.

Con un poco de alivio y pesar se dió cuenta de que esa persona era justamente el pelinaranja quien en ese momento estaba recostado con la peli negra encima en la cama de ésta. Ambos dormían plácidamente, ella arrimada en su pecho y él abrazándola con un poco de posesividad y mucho de protección. Como si con sus brazos pudiera evitar que algo le pasara, que los separaran de nuevo. Y Kuchiki Byakuya estaba seguro de que así era.

Hacían una linda pareja, totalmente opuestos como el ying yang que se complementan perfectamente.

El noble volvió a suspirar levemente colocando una cobija sobre ambos de manera silenciosa, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que en el rostro de la chica se notaba una ligera sonrisa.

Seguramente Hisana también estaba contenta en alguna parte.

* * *

><p>Pudo sentir claramente cuando la luz del sol llegó a sus cerrados párpados, frunciendo los mismos incómodo. Cuando quiso mover su cuerpo también noto que estaba siendo ligeramente aplastado por otro pequeño cuerpo.<p>

Sonrió aun antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una cabellera negra que seguía recojida en un elegante moño.

_Que raro_, pensó, _no recuerdo habernos cobijado de noche._

Con sus manos recorrió los brazos de la chica del kimono rojo sin evitar imaginarla en uno blanco algun día. Ella se removió sobre su cuerpo estirándose un poco y regresando a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hey"

"Hey" dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

Safando su cabello y enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras Ichigo la acercó a su rostro para juntar sus labios. Inmediatamente ella despertó al parecer ya que sus blancas manos se aferraron a su cuello para retenerlo ahi.

Después de succionar su labio inferior pidió entrada para profundizar el beso a lo que ella accedió enseguida cogiendo entre sus manos su rostro y dejando caer sus largas piernas quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Reprimiendo un gemido, masajeando sus lenguas con más premura, acaririó encima de la tela roja cada curva del cuerpo de la mujer deteniéndose en su cadera, empujándola hasta dejarla encima de su hombría.

Ella levantó levemente la misma y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el leve bulto que comenzaba a asomar en el uniforme del chico consiguiendo que ambos gimieran. Volvio a repertir el acto cada vez más rápido y fuerte hasta que Ichigo se separó de su boca respirando con dificultad.

"Maldición... Rukia" sonriendo la shinigami se sentó por completo sobre él moviendo ligeramente su cadera sobre él y abriendo un poco su kimono dejando ver el nacimiento de su pecho satisfecha de ver que los ojos marrones se volvían hambrientos ante lo poco que veían.

"Demonios... enana... quieres que... que me asesinen"

Levantó una ceja "Y por qué lo dices?" dejó caer la tela hasta sus hombros notando que el bulto sobre el que hacía presión ya no era tan pequeño.

Respiró con dificultad al ver la blanca piel que lo llamaba, que rogaba ser tocada por sus manos y labios. Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados en la cama "By-Byakuya"

La morena se detuvo al instante "Ohh"

Ichigo suspiró. _Dios, nunca creí decirlo pero... en casa al menos el loco de mi padre no nos molesta cuando estamos solos. _Al sentir que la chica se levantaba colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, tratando de pensar en hollows, menos, el colegio... lo que sea que bajara el calor que sentía en su cuerpo en esos momentos ya que sería mas que inapropiado si su _adorado _cuñado lo encontrara en ese estado.

Un sonido que detecto inmediatamente como una prenda cayendo al piso movió su cabeza en dirección de la shinigami. Sip, definitivamente quería que lo mataran.

"Ru-Rukia!"

"Qué ocurre?" su rostro ya sea fingido o no, lleno de ingenuidad en contraste con el hecho de que se encontraba únicamente con unos panties encima casi causan una fuerte hemorragia en el peli naranja. Maldita enana.

"Q-que-qué crees que haces?"

Levantó una ceja "No es nada que no hayas visto...Voy a darme una ducha, llevo desde ayer con la misma ropa Ichigo. _Necesito _un baño, además todavía es temprano para ir a desayunar" abrió un cajón y sacó una toalla. Al menos tenía baño en su propio cuarto, vivia en un palacio después de todo. Antes de entrar sin embargo habló desde la puerta "Yo que tú también me bañaría Ichigo... a Nii-sama no le gusta madrugar y debes estar presentable para el desayuno"

Ichigo sintió cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia la puerta que convenientemente había dejado abierta. Se quedó así un par de minutos hasta que de un salto estuvo fuera de la cama, caminando al lugar y quitándose la ropa al mismo tiempo con lo que casi consigue caerse un par de veces.

Al entrar aunque lo primero que ocupo si visión era la desnuda espalda de la chica ya en la gran tina, contempló el gran tamaño del lugar. Ese baño, fácilmente podía ser un cuarto más. Pero eso podía esperar. Cerrando la puerta con seguro esta vez por si acaso, entró en el agua que se encontraba tibia y con un ligero aroma a rosas. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó y se dejó hundir una vez en el agua por completo para al salir quitar con sus manos su cabello que se había pegado a su rostro.

Solo entonces miró a su prometida que lo miraba fijamente. Sonrió y se acercó a ella juntando ambos cuerpos lo mas que pudo. Ichigo la abrazó.

"No crees que él venga aquí no?" susurró sobre su mentón.

"Mmm espero que no... respeta bastante mi intimidad" cogió un puñado de cabello naranja en sus manos para besarlo profundamente por largo rato mientras el sustituto comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo explorando cada curva que encontraba ahora sin ningún obstáculo. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando dos grandes y fuertes manos se colmaron de su pecho masajeándolo.

"Rukia" susurró con voz ronca en su boca al sentir que las aureolas de su shinigami comenzaban a sentirse en sus palmas. Las buscó con sus dedos para masajearlas también logrando que la chica se separara de su boca para jadear en su oído.

A su vez, la morena comenzó a explorar con sus manos los hombros, pecho y espalda de su amante, masajeándolo a travez del agua. Cuando la boca del chico bajó hasta su cuello, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole total acceso. Kurosaki amaba tenerla así por él. Comenzó a succionar y morder varias partes de su cuello para luego lamerlas con parsimonía escuchándola decir su nombre una y otra vez.

Bajó su rostró aún más pero se encontró con el agua como pequeño obstáculo para seguir probándola, entonces decidió levantarla y hacer que se sentara en el filo de la tina de madera. El cuerpo desnudo de Rukia respirando agitadamente tenía varias gotas de agua escurriendo por su piel. Lamiéndose los labios ante la imagen frente a él metió un rosado pezón a su boca succionándolo tiernamente. Ella gimió en voz alta y se agarró de sus fuertes hombros dejando caer todo su torso hacia atrás en total rendición a los mimos que estaba recibiendo y que no había sentido hace varias semanas.

Aunque sus finas piernas buscaban enrollarse en él para juntar ambas caderas, Ichigo la detuvo con un simple "aún no" y comprendió que el joven quería sentirla entera primero, redordar su cuerpo en su totalidad antes de apurar las cosas. Había sido bastante tiempo el uno sin el otro y habían pasado varias cosas.

Después de pasar bastante tiempo en su pecho Ichigo volvió a subir para volver a besarla profundamente mientras bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar sus muslos. Cuando uno de sus dedos rozó con su intimidad la chica tembló aferrándose a él con fuerza. Ichigo jadeó al sentir el calor que provenía de su cavidad y la humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el baño ahora.

"Dem-demonios!" susurró en su oído. Que la shinigami que llegó a cambiar su vida por completo, que podía patear el trasero de cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente, estuviera así de húmeda, de lista para él, y solo para él, era algo que lo volvía loco. Sacaba a flote todo su orgullo y necesidad por ella. Necesidad de hacerla sentir placer hasta tenerla rendida en sus brazos. Necesidad de poseer lo que no había tenido en semanas.

Antes de darle tiempo la cargó hasta la pared a la que estaba arrimada la tina para que la shinigami pudiera apoyarse en ella cuando Ichigo abrió sus piernas y posó su rostro en su intimidad.

Con un grito complacido Rukia se dejó caer a la pared. Sus pies seguían sumergidos en el agua pero no lo sentía. Comenzaba a salir vapor pero no lo veía. Únicamente a él. A sus maravillosos labios que se movían en su parte más íntima recorriendo cada rincon que podía. Y su maravillosa lengua que lamía cada gota como un hombre sediento.

"Ichi!" su cadera se movía hacia él de manera involuntaria y su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Definitivamente la miel que salía su prometida era lo mas adictivo que haya probado en su vida. Con cada movimiento de su boca lograba hacerla temblar, pero quería sentir más, sentirla toda. Entonces puso un poco mas de fuerza en sus actos pegándose tanto a ella que su espero aroma invadió su mente hasta que sintió como cada músculo se contraía y fluia de ella una interminable cantidad de su escencia a lo que él gruñó complacido y tomo todo.

El cuerpo de la shinigami sintiendo cada sensual movimiento de su lengua regresó de su orgasmo con tal relajación de su cuerpo que casi cae a la tina de no ser por los fuertes brazos que la sujetaron.

No supo el momento en que Ichigo volvió a levantarse tan solo sonrió complacida de verse de nuevo arrimada en su pecho mientras ligeros besos eran puestos en su cabellera de manera intermitente.

Escuchó una leve risa en su oído "Desde cuándo usas ése shampoo enana?"

Queriendo saber de qué demonios podía estar hablando en ese momento su enamorado miró en su misma dirección para encontrarse con un Shampoo y acondicionador de Chappy con grandes letras que decían "Olor a fresa". De no haber estado roja en ese momento por la pasión del momento seguramente se hubiera puesto colorada.

"Emm... yo..." no lo había pensado en realidad, pero recordaba haber comprado esos útiles de aseo desde que decidió quedarse en Soul Society después de haber sido rescatada por el chico cuyo nombre justamente significaba esa fruta. "No... no recuerdo"

"Mmm" cogió su mentón para mirarla fijamente y sonrió "Pues deberías llevarlo contigo a mi casa... me encanta" volvió a besarla posicionandose entre sus piernas.

**Toc Toc Toc**

Ichigo estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo tan de repente que casi sufre un infarto. Tanto el como la chica se detuvieron mirándose con un pánico creciente.

_Oh por Kami que no sea _él.

"Señorita Kuchiki?" volvieron a respirar cuando reconocieron que era una voz femenina.

Rukia puso un dedo en la boca de Ichigo, todavía estaban en una posición bastante íntima lo que no ayudaba a controlar sus nervios. Se aclaró un poco la voz "S-sí?"

"Señorita Kuchiki, el señor Byakuya me mandó a dejarle unas ropas limpias para el señor Kurosaki pero no lo encontramos en ningún lugar"

Bueno, pensó Ichigo, tal vez si se hundía en la tina en ese momento podría morir de manera menos dolorosa.

"Eto... n-no sé dónde podría estar... creo que... que salió temprano a comprar algo" cielos si alguien los encontraba así, sería el fin "Deja las cosas en mi cama yo me encargo de dárselas cuando regrese"

"... esta bien" lamentablemente o afortunadamente las paredes del lugar eran lo suficientemente gruesas para callar cualquier sonido, gracias a esto seguramente no se habían dado cuenta de que el peli naranja estaba con ella, mas tampoco les permitió a la pareja escuchar si quien les había interrumpido se alejaba o no por lo que se mantuvieron estáticos por unos minutos más.

"Creo que ya se fué" susurró la chica.

"Demonios, eso me asustó de muerte"

"No exageres, al menos no fué nii-sama"

"No me refiero a eso... me da miedo pensar en qué ropa tu _nii-sama_ dejó para mí... " con esto se ganó una leve patada a tu pierna con lo que cayó a la tina con fuerza haciendo que bastante agua salpicara al piso "Enana estúpida"

"Sea lo que sea que te haya dejado vas a usarlo Kurosaki" susurró de manera amenazante la chica, cruzándose de piernas, dando una pose de suficiencia lo que resultaba extraño al estar sin nada de ropa encima y el cabello completamente despeinado.

Ichigo por mucho que quisiera permanecer enojado mientras se levantaba de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente "Uno de estos días vas a ser una Kurosaki también enana, así que no digas ese nombre con tanto odio" con sus manos en sus rodillas volvió a abrir las piernas de la chica para ponerse en medio y terminar de una buena vez.

Sin querer tampoco perder más tiempo levantó su cadera y sus manos se posaron en el pecho de su amado mirándolo a los ojos "Mmm Kurosaki Rukia... no está mal" besó el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Con una mano sosteniéndola con la otra cogió su cabello para besarla mientras la penetraba lentamente. Gemidos salían de sus labios con cada centímetro que era apresado en la estrecha cavidad que lo succionaba de tal manera que con una suave embestida la llenó por completo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no terminar en es instante cosa que podía fácilmente ocurrir gracias a la deliciosa presión que lo rodeaba.

No se movió por un rato complacido de estar así con ella de nuevo, de su conexión. Entonces decidió moverse.

**Toc Toc Toc**

Se tragó varios insultos que estaba a punto de gritar al mal nacido que volvía a interrumpirlos. Rukia suspiró al parecer también molesta.

"Qué?"

"Esto... señorita, su hermano manda a decir que el desayuno va a estar listo dentro de poco" Ichigo entornó los ojos mientras la shinigami fulminaba con la mirada a la puerta. Se veía bastante sexy cuando estaba enojada con alguien que no fuera él.

Para qué perder el tiempo entonces?

"Yo sé, dile que enseguida vo-ah!" una rápida embestida la tomó por sorpresa y enseguida su mente se llenó de placer al mismo tiempo que Ichigo comenzaba a besar su cuello y volvía a salir de ella tan solo para entrar por completo. Oh por kami.

"Señorita? Esta todo bien?"

Rukia asintió con la cabeza mientras su shinigami seguía saliendo y entrando de su cavidad con sensuales movimientos.

"Señorita?"

"Contestale Rukia" la voz de Ichigo en su oído logró hacerla temblar de nuevo y casi derretirse cuando comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja. Seguía moviendo su cadera contra la de ella.

"S-sí!" se mordió los labios al sentir que las embestidas se volvían más fuertes más no rápidas. Se aferraba a la musculosa espalda con todas sus fuerzas intentando controlarse y no gritar su nombre.

"Ah, bueno también me mandan a preguntar que qué se le apetece para el desayuno"

Oh por Kami como quería asesinar a esa sirvienta en ese momento! Cómo esperaba que formara una oración coherente cuando su chico gemía roncamente en su oído y la llenaba con fuerza lentamente saboreando su estrechez. Ichigo cogió la parte trasera de la chica para usarla de palanca y seguir haciéndole el amor lo más silenciosamente posible enterrándose profundamente en ella cada vez y deteniéndose un instante entre embestidas.

"Señorita?"

"Cu-cualquier... cualquier cosa... está bien" _tan solo vete por favor._

"Y el señor Kurosaki qué desearía?"

El _señor _Kurosaki estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quería cojer a su shinigami rápido y fuerte, quería hacerla gritar su nombre de maneras que solo él sabía cómo. Gruñó roncamente en su oído a modo de amenaza que Rukia entendió bastante bien.

Si la chica no se iba pronto Ichigo lograría su objetivo ya sea con alguien que escuche o no.

"No...mmm no sé... lo que sea esta bien"

"...Bueno, si está segura..."

"Sí! ahora sal y pon seguro en mi habitación!" el peli naranja se detuvo ante la orden de su chica mirándola divertido.

"Ha-hai señorita!" sin importarles escuchar pasos ni el sonido de alguna puerta cerrándose ambos labios chocaron con fuerza.

Al instante Ichigo comenzó a moverse más rápido y viró un poco su cadera logrando llegar al punto de placer que hizo que la morena gritara su nombre complacida. Con embestidas rápidas y fuertes topando casi siempre ese lugar no se dieron cuenta del agua que salía al piso a causa de sus movimientos ni de que sus gemidos llenaban la habitación cada vez más.

"Ohh Ichigo!" enrolló sus piernas en la espalda de su amante empujándolo a ir más adentro si era posible.

"Ng...ng... Ru-kia" aun en medio de la casi locura que lo envolvía logró recordar que los iban a esperar abajo para comer muy pronto y no sería en nada conveniente en ese punto, con la morena gimiendo su nombre, que alguien subiera a revisar que todo estaba bien.

Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven, volvió a acelerar su paso a un ritmo frenético, sus bestiales arremetidas levantaban el cuerpo de la shinigami y para mantenerla junto a él se aferró con fuerza de sus mejillas traseras. Aun con su pecho pegado al de ella lograba sentir el leve sube y baja de sus montes que causaban sus movimientos.

"Ahhh! Ichi-I-Ichi!" su mente llegó a un completo shock al sentirlo de esa manera, estaba extasiada y no podía pensar en nada más que el momento. Clavó las uñas en la espalda a la que se aferraba con fuerza sin darse cuenta. Él tampoco lo notó.

Un determinado empuje en su cuerpo logró llevarla a su esperado climax de una manera bastante arrolladora. Todo su cuerpo tembló y pudo jurar que se le viraron los ojos al sentir que su interior se contraía de manera ruda aprisionando al miembro que tenía dentro con tanta fuerza que este al instante dejó de intentar salir y en cambio se enterró aún más.

Estaba segura de que gritó pero todo le pareció lejano en ese momento que se tornó todo blanco.

Para Ichigo el detonante de su culminación fué el brutal espasmo del interior de su amante. Sus paredes internas lo sostuvieron de tal manera que su respiración se cortó y temió no poder salir más. Un leve empuje mas y se derramó en lo más profundo de su cavidad con un gruñido animalista.

_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia._

Era lo único que abordaba su mente en ese interminable momento de placer mientras movía levemente su cadera ahora para seguir saboreando el momento.

Todavía con su respiración entrecortada y ambos corazones latiendo a un ritmo de infarto, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había caído de rodillas en la tina que ahora tenía menos agua, con su cabeza en el hombro de la shinigami, aferrado a ella con bastante fuerza. Todavía dentro de ella.

Sus suaves manos acariciaban la cabellera naranja provocando un suspiro de alegría en el chico. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando terminaban de hacer el amor y era en demasía reconfortante. Con su voz aún rasposa volvió a hablar en sustituto.

"Amo cuando me mimas así" inmediatamente se sonrojó por lo que había dicho pero se tranquilizó al escucharla reír y sintió un beso en su frente.

* * *

><p>"Admítelo"<p>

"No"

"Dilo"

"Nop"

"Vamos Ichigo admite que te gustó el atuendo" comentó la shinigami de cabello negro terminando de ponerse un kimono menos elegante que el del día anterior, de color turquesa oscuro y se recogía su cabello todavía mojado.

El mencionado se miraba frente al espejo, con tatuines de Chappy, y odiaba admitirlo con todo su ser pero el kimono violeta-azulado que el noble le había dado le sentaba muy bien. No era en nada ostentoso como esperaba sino bastante sencillo y cómodo. Sin contar que el color le encantaba por obvias razones.

"Está...bastante descente" con eso Rukia se sintió complacida y se puso de puntillas para darle un leve beso en los labios.

"Te sienta bien ése color"

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dios el desayuno no se realizó en el comedor principal del palacio que era bastante... llamativo, sino que la pareja fue llevada al pequeño salón del noble capitán donde les esperaba una mesa en el piso con algunas frutas y tasas para el té.<p>

Kuchiki Byakuya ya se encontraba allí y con un gesto les indicó que tomaran asiento.

Una vez ubicados los tres alrededor de la mesa Ichigo se puso nervioso. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar ahora es decir, estaba preparado para el Byakuya que lo ignoraba, el Byakuya que lo odiaba, mas no sabía qué hacer con un _cuñado._

Rukia se dió cuenta de que habían pasado unos minutos en completo silencio y decidió decir algo "Nii-sama, espero que no haya tenido problemas el día de ayer"

Obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, y pasaron otros momentos de incómodo silencio hasta que Ichigo se aburrió a muerte y decidió tomar las cosas en sus propias manos, cosa que si Rukia se hubiera enterado lo hubiera evitado a toda costa.

"Dime Byakuya, por qué encerraste a Rukia durante todo este tiempo?" decir que su prometida casi se ahoga con un sorbo de té era decir poco. Su hermano sin embargo siguió completamente normal.

"Siempre vas directo al grano no mocoso?"

"Si... sobre todo en asuntos que me interesan y todavía no me respondes Byakuya"

"Ichigo" ignoró la voz de la shinigami que lo llamaba con tono asesino.

"No te incumbe" levantó una taza de té y tomó un sorbo.

El sustituto sintió una vena en su frente "Claro que me incumbe! Encerraste a mi futura esposa sin más en un maldito cuarto por un mes!"

El capitán miró a su hermana con una ceja levantada "Aceptaste casarte con él?"

"Hai"

"No veo ningún anillo" miró al peli naranja "Acaso tus ingresos no te permiten comprar regalos a tu pareja?" Que los considerara pareja debía haber sido un gran adelanto y alivio para ambos, sin embargo Ichigo solo pudo escuchar: _Mocoso pobre por qué no le compras cosas a mi hermana_, y su vena saltó mas.

"Tengo los suficientes ingresos para comprarle lo que quiera! Sino pregúntale cuántos dulces, y peluches le he comprado?"

"Tal vez cuando obtengas su dote vas a poder comprarle más cosas que no sean para niños pequeños"

"Qué maldita _dote? _No me interesa ninguna estúpida dote! En qué estamos en la maldita época medieval?"

"..."

"..." Kuchiki tomó otro sorbo de su té "No se de qué me hablas Kurosaki"

Con un ligero tic en el ojo Ichigo tomó aire pero se detuvo al sentir una pequeña mano sobre la suya "Perdón Nii-sama, lo que ocurre es que en el mundo humano ya no se acostumbra a dar dotes. Es más bien una tradición antigua que desapareció hace bastante"

"Entiendo" miro hacia la ventana antes de volver a hablar "Rukia no puede descuidar sus deberes como shinigami de lo contrario nunca va a poder alcanzar un nivel superior"

"Lo sé" contestó Ichigo antes de que la chica hablara "Yo también quiero que ella siga subiendo de nivel en este lugar y no pienso detenerla, si ella siente que debe permanecer más tiempo aquí yo vendré a verla cada que pueda"

"Muy bien mocoso, buena respuesta"

Otra vez la vena salió en su frente "Qué quisiste decir?" un leve codazo en su costado lo hizo detener.

"Hay otra cosa" continuó el noble con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "Rukia... acaso te encuentras embarazada?"

El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo, y el sustituto se atragantó con un mordizco de manzana que acababa de dar. Tal fue el alboroto que un sirviente tuvo que entrar a realizarle la técnica de Heimilich ya que la shinigami no alcanzaba y el capitán no se movió en absoluto.

Una vez que Ichigo volvó a respirar apuntó con un dedo al shinigami "CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?"

"Ohh acaso tanto te espanta la idea?"

"CLARO QUE NO! YO..."

"Oh es que acaso si ese fuera el caso pretendes huir de la responsabilidad?"

"CLARO QUE NO! CLARO QUE ME HARÍA CARGO DE MI HIJO!"

"Nii-sama! No, yo no estoy embarazada no debes preocuparte"

Todos cayeron de nuevo en silencio ante el comentario intentando dar fin al tema. Kuchiki Byakuya terminó su taza de té antes de ver a Ichigo a los ojos.

"Eres impotente muchacho?"

Entonces se armó la guerra en el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Ok comenten por favor! espero que les haya gustado de corazón y un abrazo a mis nuevos lectores.<strong>

**Diganme que les parecio el lemmon, y... bueno pues todo jajaja**

**saben que intento hacer de esta una historia graciosa ademas para mí que a Byakuya le encantaría molestar a Ichigo sabiendo lo fácil que es fastidiarlo aun cuando ya lo acepto como pareja de Rukia por eso lo pongo al final de esa manera bastante diferente del inicio.**

**No se si el siguiente sea el ultimo cap, o el penultimo ustedes diganme q les parece o si quieren un OVA jajaja**

**Un abrazo!**


	26. Arbol

**Bleach no me pertenece... de lo contrario Ichigo hubiera perdido su virginidad con Rukia hace muuucho tiempo atras *Pervert-mode-still-on***

**Por cierto perdon por la ausencia :D y para quienes pregunten por "Junto a ti" quiero terminar esta primero porq estoy medio en happy-mode asi que no me saldria bien escribir ahorita el otro fic que es de drama asi que dears paciencia...(escucho sus abucheos desde aca)**

**Bueno sin hacerles perder mas tiempo... aqui les va otro capitulo de mi loca historia:**

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki decidió ignorar su alrededor mientras bebía otro sorbo de té.<p>

Para qué molestarse en explicar (de nuevo) a su prometido y su hermano que ella era una mujer que podía cuidarse a sí misma. Ninguno de los dos lo entendía del todo bien. No entendían que ella podía protegerse sola, que podía cuidarse sola, o que podía _cuidarse _sola.

Desde que su vida sexual con el chico había comenzado ella por su propia cuenta había pedido a Urahara algún tipo de protección y este le había proporcionado unas pastillas que al parecer le cuidarían cuando estuviera en estado de shinigami. Junto con las que el mayor de los Kurosaki le había dado estaba muy bien protegida aun cuando el chico no se lo hubiera preguntado nunca en realidad. Al parecer el tema para el joven o bien no se le pasaba por la mente o simplemente lo negaba por completo. Cualquiera sea el caso Kuchiki Rukia sabía que en varias ocasiones había olvidado el joven de usar _su _ parte de protección pero ella no por lo que no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Claro que esto no les importaba a ambos shinigamis quienes habían comenzado una extraña guerra de comida alrededor de ella.

Ichigo, herido en su hombría al haber sido llamado "impotente" y no tener su zanpaktou cerca había decidido atacar al noble con lo que tenía a la mano... que eran las frutas del desayuno. Este a su vez con su shumpo, lograba esquivar cada manzana, naranja, incluso banana que pasaba volando por su cabeza.

Los sirvientes observaban la escena con miedo desde la ventana. Algunos habían apostado.

"Creo que tope un tema delicado Kurosaki" mencionó el noble shinigami justo cuando una fresa, irónicamente, se estrellaba en la pared detrás de él.

"AGH! CÁLLATE!"

Rukia suspiró. Le alegraba que su hermano actuara de esta manera ya que al parecer era su manera de aprovar su relación, pero estaba comenzando a impancientarse con su ridícula disputa. Terminó el té y con delicadeza se levantó.

"YA BASTA!" el agudo grito logro calmar a ambos shinigamis quienes la regresaron a ver. Ella sonrió "Ichigo, por favor deja de manchar las paredes del comedor de mi Nii-sama, es de mala educación" antes de que el chico gritara en respuesta continuó hablando "Y no Nii-sama, Ichigo no es _impotente, _ en absoluto, es solo que yo he tomado varias precauciones para no quedar embarazada todavía, eso es todo, estoy segura de que de no haber sido así ya habría venido a darte la noticia hace bastante tiempo atrás" un leve rubor recorrió sus mejillas.

"Ya veo... así que ni siquiera se te a ocurrio cuidarla de esa manera ah mocoso? Dejas que Rukia sea la que debe avergonzarse a ella misma buscando cuidarse de tu... irresponsabilidad"

Ichigo estaba seguro de que tenía un tic en el ojo "Qué demonios!"

"No, no Nii-sama, Ichigo se preocupa bastante en ese aspecto y por eso incluso ha pedido a su padre ayuda para mi gigai"

"Mmm ya veo" el joven Kurosaki estaba completamente sonrojado y enojado por tener que hablar de ese tema con un shinigami con quien había peleado. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse peor el noble siguió hablando " Después de todo eres una Kuchiki" la shinigami asintió con la cabeza con bastante vehemencia "Muy bien, un tema menos del que hablar por el momento entonces"

"Qué! hay _otros _temas?" el pelinaranja estaba seguro de que podía morir de gastritis en algun momento.

"Por supuesto" miró a su hermana adoptiva "Rukia, seguro no tendre que volver a escuchar comentarios embarazosos sobre ustedes, sobre su muestra de afecto en público?"

La mencionada se sonrojó "N-no Nii-sama! Claro que..."

"Qué demonios? A que te refieres Byakuya? Acaso ahora no puedo besarla en público?"

"Acaso no puedes mantener tus hormonas a raya Kurosaki?" una sandia sorprendentemente cayó justo donde el capitán estaba hace un segundo ensuciando aun más la habitación "Otro tema sensible?"

Ichigo abrió la boca para reclamar pero esta fue llena por una manzana rápidamente. Regresó a ver a la culpable.

"Te aseguro nii-sama que nadie va a ser testigo de algun momento que pudiera resultar embarazoso..."

"Eso espero" el noble miró de reojo el resto del pequeño cuarto "Si me disculpan debo ir a una reunión... y lo mejor será hacer que limpien el lugar en seguida... Rukia"

"Hai"

"Aunque el capitán Ukitake te ha dado unos días libres creo que deberías intentar igualarte con tus deberes. Además Kurosaki creo que debe regresar a sus estudios"

"_Yo sé eso_" gruñó el chico y su cuñado lo miró fijamente.

"Rukia... déjanos a solas"

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Si dejaba solos a ese par seguramente se comerían vivos. Mala, mala idea.

"Rukia... anda a hablar con Ukitake" genial, ahora Ichigo era un suicida.

Lamentablemente al verse prácticamente ordenada por ambos shinigamis, y tragandose su orgullo lo mejor que podía (Ichigo lo pagaría caro después) se levantó y se fué. No sin antes dejar avisando a los criados que ante cualquier problema le avisaran.

* * *

><p>El noble capitán había convencido sacar al chico del lugar, después de todo no aceptaba mantener una conversación seria en un lugar lleno de frutas rotas en el piso. Así que ahora se encontraban caminando por su patio.<p>

"Bien Byakuya... de qué más quieres hablar?"

Una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro "Siempre directo al grano"

"_Siempre_" no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

"Seguro Rukia te comentó sobre cuando fué adoptada en la familia"

Ichigo levanto una ceja "Pues si" la chica sí le había contado que no fue recibida con los brazos abiertos exactamente y que por esa razón el único de su familia que Ichigo conocía era con quien estaba hablando.

Byakuya lo miró fijamente entendiendo por su reacción que la chica se había guardado de contarle bastante "Entiendo..." habían llegado a un árbol de pétalos rosas y se detuvieron "Cuando la encontré todavía no había superado del todo el fallecimiento de mi esposa"

El joven guardó silencio. Sabía que era un tema incómodo, incluso para la shinigami.

"Y el hecho de que ambas se parecen tanto no me ayudaba del todo... mi frialdad hacia ella se debio principalmente por eso... sin embargo... después de los primeros meses, intenté mejorar mi actitud... en especial cuando me enteré..." su rostro se volvió un poco sombrío y el chico frunció más sus cejas.

"Te enteraste?"

"... Te he escuchado quejarte de mi actitud Kurosaki... debes creerme cuando te digo que es heredado de familia, y que Hisana me cambió bastante cuando la conocí" se detuvo un momento como pensando cómo expresar lo que iba a decir " Mi familia no la recibió, ni cuando les mostré cuánto la amaba... era imperdonable que el heredero se casara con una pobre..."

Ichigo tuvo el deja vú de estar viendo una telenovela por un momento.

"Cuando traje a Rukia, como era de esperarse no fue recibida con una sonrisa... en ese entonces varios de ellos vivían aqui" el sustituto se sorprendió. Rukia nunca le dijo eso. "desde un inicio me di cuenta de algunos insultos hacia ella pero nunca la vi quejarse... nunca me dijo nada"

Ichigo inmediatamente sintió que sus manos se cerraban en puños presintiendo que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar.

"Yo intentaba pasar trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo para olvidarme de Hisana rápidamente así que casi nunca pasaba en casa... sin embargo un día sorprendí a Rukia tratando de esconderse de mí, la seguí y descubrí un moretón en su rostro" hizo caso omniso al reiatsu que se desató al lado suyo "Inmediatamente reclamé al resto y me enteré que para ellos yo había traído a Rukia para que fuera una sirvienta más... qué mas podría estar haciendo una '_arpía blanca' _en la casa?... creo que el hecho de que se pareciera a Hisana me hizo perder el control en ese momento. Les grité y en un instante los saqué de mi casa advirtiéndoles que no volvieran a menos que aceptaran que esa _arpía _era la heredera de todo lo que yo tengo"

Se quedó callado por un momento.

"No han vuelto, cabe recalcar"

El sustituto había cerrado los ojos y respiraba con dificultad. Podía sentir sangre en su boca a causa de lo tenso que se había puesto.

"Kurosaki" respirando hondamente antes de regresar a ver al noble "No te cuento esto para que guardes rencor a mi familia, yo me encargué de ellos y los seguiré manteniendo a raya... Te lo conté porque quiero que entiendas que en ese entonces yo estaba equivocado... no protegí a Rukia simplemente porque se pareciera a Hisana, sino porque desde entonces aunque lo negara ya la veía como mi hermana" suspiró "Nunca me reclamó nada, ni en ese entonces ni nunca... hasta que te conoció... " su mirada se volvió tan penetrante que el peli naranja no pudo moverse "Quiero que entiendas que te estoy entregando alguien muy importante para mí Kurosaki Ichigo... y de ahora en adelante tienes la obligación de tratarla como tu más querido y preciado tesoro de lo contrario no dudaré en asesinarte con _tú _zanpaktou"

Ichigo sonrió levemente ganándose otra sonrisa del otro "Desde que la conocí ya lo era Byakuya"

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio y el viento soplaba lentamente a su alrededor.

"Y bien... ahora qué piensas hacer?"

"La verdad?"

"Siempre pido la verdad Kurosaki"

El sustituto levantó y dejo caer sus hombros "Pienso ir a buscarla, llevarla a la colina y besarla con todo mi ser por _horas_"

El noble suspiró "Que nadie los vea"

"Mato al que se acerque"

"Muy bien... y después?"

"Bueno... ir a casa... y de allí... supongo que el tiempo dira no?"

"Buena respuesta"

"...Ya me puedo ir?"

"Sí"

Una vez dándole la espalda a punto de retirarse Ichigo volvió a hablar "Oi, Byakuya... gracias"

* * *

><p>"Gracias de nuevo Ukitake taichou" se despedía la peli negra con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

"No hay de que Kuchiki, ahora ve"

"Hai"

Salió de la oficina feliz. Al parecer por ahora todo se había solucionado. Levantó su rostro al cielo cerrando los ojos y respirando con tranquilidad dejando que el viento alborotara su cabello.

"Vaya" abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos marrones que la observaban con una adoración que la hizo sonreir.

"Qué?"

"Eres preciosa"

Rukia rió y viró los ojos "Como digas... qué te dijo nii-sama?"

"Bueno, me amenazo de muerte si te hacía daño"

"Me parece bien"

"A mí también" cogió su mano "Ven"

"Espera Ichigo no crees que deberíamos agradecer a quienes nos ayudaron?" la shinigami en realidad no quería pasar por desagradecida y de un modo u otro hubo varios quienes les ayudaron esta vez "Las shinigamis mujeres seguro están en casa de nii-sama como siempre, vamos allá primero..."

"No, vamos allá después... espara dijiste en casa de Byakua?"

"Ajap, allí es su cuartel"

"Y él lo sabe?"

"Creo que sí"

"... oookay" sacudió su cabeza "de todos modos..."

"Hahaha! Hasta que al fin te encuentro Ichigo!" el chico se sobresaltó y de un brinco estaba tras la chica a modo de protección del conocido reiatsu que acababa de llegar.

"Ke-kenpachi!"

Efectivamente el recien llegado era el capitán de la doceava división quien con una amplia sonrisa sacó su zanpaktou y la apuntó a la pareja "Exacto! Ahora no te vas a escapar y vamos a pelear hasta la muerte como debió haber sido hace tiempo!"

"Me niego!"

"Uh?"

"Ni loco pienso pelear contigo!" seguía sujetando a la shinigami frente a él con fuerza desesperadamente pensando en alguna manera de salir con vida de esta. Entonces señaló algo detras del capitán con ansia y asustado "Mira! Yumichica e Ikakku se están besando!"

Con una cara de completo asombro y asco el capitán regreso a ver. Al no encontrar nada volvió a mirar a la pareja solo para encontrarse con un rastro de polvo donde antes habían estado y maldijo por lo alto.

* * *

><p>"Mierda eso estuvo cerca!"<p>

Rukia suspiró. "Algún día vas a tener que enfrentarte a él de nuevo sabes?"

"Prefiero que sea en algunos años, décadas, siglos"

"Como sea... y por qué me trajiste aquí?" no que le desagradara la vista. Ichigo los había llevado a una alta colina y como si no fuera poco los subió a ambos a un árbol en una rama que se veía lo suficientemente resistente. De verdad había corrido por su vida.

Ichigo recuperando el aliento se arrimó al tronco del árbol dejando caer sus piernas a ambos lados de la rama mirando a la shinigami "Te gustan los árboles, además quería decirte y hacer algo"

La chica levantó una ceja "_Aquí? _Sabes que podemos matarnos si caemos no?"

Resopló "Por favor... si estuviera con eso en mente simplemente estarías ya en el césped gimiendo mi nombre enana"

Le sacó la lengua y pateó una de de sus piernas "Idiota... entonces de qué se trata?" comenzó a contar con sus dedos "Ya me dijiste que me amabas, ya me pediste matrimonio..." lo vió sorprendida "Estas embarazado?"

"Dios Rukia déja de querer arruinar mi humor y ven aquí" abrió los brazos a modo de invitación y aunque la shinigami lo vió dudosa se acercó y se sentó de la misma manera que él solo que viéndolo. Los brazos de Ichigo la rodearon y ella dejó caer su rostro en su pecho.

"Sabes" comenzó a decir sobre su negra cabellera "No te miento cuando te digo que eres preciosa" besó su cabeza apretando su abrazo "Eres mi más amado y preciado tesoro enana... y no quiero que se te olvide..."

Ella sonrió dejando caer todo su peso en él. Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y reconfortante.

"Oi" ella movió su cabeza a modo de respuesta "bésame enana"

Cuando alzó su rostro primero se fundieron violeta con café antes de que comenzaran a besarse.

Ichigo no la soltó ni un instante mientras la besaba con pasión, disfrutando la suavidad de los dulces labios que solo él había probado. Rukia abrió su cavidad dándole a entender que quería profundizar el beso a lo que el shinigami accedió complacido. Recorrió cada rincón y subió una mano para acariciar su rostro con suavidad. A su vez ella puso sus delicadas manos en el suyo haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles de manera casi dolorosa Ichigo se separó por un instante para volver a besar sus labios.

Una sensación bastante cálida recorrió el cuerpo de Rukia mientras el sustituto la besaba como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer. No la soltaba, y en el momento en que ella pensaba que o bien iban a terminar o hacer algo más Ichigo volvía al ataque de su boca con ímpetu.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, tan solo lo mucho que un leve quejido salió de su garganta cuando el chico se separó de verdad y juntó sus frentes. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y ella se dió cuenta de que se aferraba al uniforme de su chico con tanta fuerza que seguramente estaba arrugado. Sentía sus labios completamente hinchados y veía lo propio en su acompañante. Ambas cabelleras estaban un poco alborotadas también. El aliento del otro calentaba sus rostros.

Hubiera preguntado qué hora era cuando Ichigo sonrió "Definitivamente quiero pasar la eternidad así"

"Sí... definitivamente" puso una mano encima del corazón del chico escuchando cómo este palpitaba a gran velocidad "Te amo Ichigo" volvió a dejarse caer en su pecho "Vamos a casa"

* * *

><p><strong>Buahahaha he vuelto! :D<strong>

***me caen mil tomates* si, si se que los merezco por haberme demorado tanto... lo lamento de verdad acabo de salir de clases recien y me tome unos dias de descanso... pero ahoar ha vuelto a mi la inspiracion! asi que preparence a leer!**

**Por cierto el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo :'( va a haber lemon se los aseguro...pero les dejo la opcion de que me digan que quieren de allí en adelante:**

**a) OVA**

**b) La continuacion en otra serie**

**c) Naa ya me harte sigue con otra cosa**

**d) Lemon! lemon! lemon!**

**e) Ninguna de las anteriores**

**Diganme sus opiniones dears ;)**

**un besito**


	27. Final

**Bleach no me pertenece! (Todas las fans de Byakuya debemos reunirnos, ir a Japón y secuestrar a Kubo)**

**Pero esta historia que esta a punto de terminar si... :( estoy triste y emocionada al respecto, es, después de todo, mi primer bebé por así decirlo jejeje creo que por eso me demore tanto en escribir este capitulo... en serio he estado escribiendolo poco a poco por semanas!**

**Mil gracias a todos quienes han estado conmigo en este trayecto y mil gracias por tenerme paciencia en las actualizaciones.**

**Abajo nombrare a todos como agradecimiento y ustedes saben que les mando un abrazo enorme!**

**No les demoro más y aquí esta el esperado final**

***suenan los tambores***

* * *

><p>"En serio están aquí?" susurró Ichigo, no del todo convencido.<p>

"Estoy _segura_" respondió Rukia fijándose con detenimiento en una de las paredes de la casa de su hermano "Tan solo... no recuerdo exactamente cómo entrar..." pasaba sus manos por la pared intentando recordar el punto exacto que abriría una puerta para entrar al cuartel de mujeres shinigamis.

Ichigo, por su lado, al verla tan concentrada decidió intentar ayudar y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

"No deberían mandarse mano ustedes y no a las paredes?" preguntó una voz desde sus espaldas asustándolos "Oh... tal vez es algún tipo de complejo?..." la teniente rubia de grandes pechos los miraba con tinte de asombro. Detrás de ella se encontraban el resto de mujeres pertenecientes al conocido club.

"Qué demonios!" replicó el peli naranja sonrojándose levemente "Estábamos buscando... ag olvídenlo"

"Buenas tardes capitanes... tenientes..." Rukia sonrió con delicadeza para que le escusaran de no decir el nombre de todas "Justamente las estábamos buscando para agradecerles por todo" se inclinó y lanzó una mirada a su prometido para indicarle que haga lo mismo. Gruñendo levemente Ichigo accedió.

"Si... gracias por todo" no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro "Sin su ayuda hubiera resultado aún más difícil regresar con ella" puso su mano en el hombro de la chica agradeciendo en su interior de corazón la ayuda de los shinigamis en esta ocasión.

"Aww no son lindos?" se regocijó la teniente más alta, y varias aprovaron su comentario al ver a la pareja, sobre todo al chico y el color de su kimono.

"Mandarina" murmuró por lo bajo alguien, pero el sustituto escuchó y comenzó a ver a todas con el ceño aun más fruncido, e irritado.

"Quién fué!" Rukia lo agarró del brazo antes de que desidiera sacar su zanpaktou.

"Como sea... queríamos darles las gracias por toda su ayuda"

La capitán Unohana sonrió con ternura a la pareja "Dime Kuchiki-san, ahora qué piensan hacer?"

"Bueno, yo debo quedarme una semana para terminar unos papeles... cuando concluya tengo que volver al mundo humano ya que mi capitán me ha designado como encargada allá"

"Oh, me alegro" comentó la capitana mientras el joven de cabello naranja y la teniente de grandes pechos se sacaban la lengua. Al parecer Ichigo había reconocido su voz del comentario de antes. "Bueno, espero que todo les vaya bien de ahora en adelante" comentó a modo de despedida para evitar una pelea innecesaria.

"Si nos disculpan" Nanao se abrió paso y abrió una puerta escondida en la pared de la mansión.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se miraron sorprendidos mientras las mujeres entraban en lo que parecía ser una gran alcohoba llena de las cosas necesarias para estar cómodas.

"Oi Rukia, Byakuya sabe de esto?"

"Así es. Es más no se cómo lo consiguen pero suelen ir cambiando de lugares en la mansión ya que cada escondite que nii-sama encuentra lo destruye" se encogió de hombros "a sido así por bastante tiempo ya... supongo que aprovechan que no habitamos muchos en el lugar"

Ichigo se tensionó levemente a su lado al recordar la razón por la que la mansión estaba sin todos sus ocupantes.

"Rukia" dijo en voz seria.

"Ah?"

"Prométeme algo" sabía que ella lo estaba mirando pero él decidió no hacerlo.

"...Si?"

Entonces la vió y pensó que la información que Byakuya le había dado tal vez debería mantenerse en secreto hasta que ella misma decidiera contárselo. Esperaría hasta entonces.

"... Cuando nos casemos... que únicamente vaya gente importante para nosotros" sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría conociendo al resto del clan Kuchiki pero no estaba del todo seguro de poder contenerse y probablemente a Byakuya no le haría gracia verlo saltar y bailar alrededor de los cadáveres de su familia. Probablemente.

Ella lo miró escéptica "Oookay... aunque todavía falta algún tiempo para eso no?"

"Sip, todavía tenemos tiempo"

* * *

><p>"Bueno Kurosaki, hablé con el capitán Yamamoto y todo está arreglado. Mañana puedes volver al mundo humano y Rukia te acompañará cuando su capitán lo disponga hasta que te hayas graduado" el noble miró a la pareja sentada frente a él "Rukia, obviamente no puede descuidar sus obligaciones en su escuadrón así que van a haber períodos en los que deberá permanecer aquí, y tú tienes tus propias obligaciones hacia tu familia de allá todavia" intentó divisar algo diferente en los ojos de su hermana pero, aparte de un poco de cansancio, pudo distinguir que estaba muy contenta con como las cosas habían llegado a un acuerdo. Eso bastaba. Ella estaba feliz.<p>

"Oi Byakuya" el sustituto levantó la mano para pedir la palabra ante lo que el otro sintió un leve tic en el ojo "Pregunta: cuando venga a vivir acá dónde demonios voy a vivir?"

Mocoso...

"Obviamente cuando seas el esposo de Rukia se les dispondrá de una casa propia... hasta eso puedo disponerte de un cuarto en este lugar para tus... _visitas _si así te es más cómodo" Un cuarto con seguridad afuera de ser posible.

Ichigo levantó una ceja "Osea que esta noche voy a dormir en..." dejó la frase incompleta.

"Un cuarto de invitados" el tono de Byakuya había dejado en claro que estaba terminada la discusión. Hasta Ichigo entendió eso, sin embargo Rukia parecía no muy convencida al respecto.

El capitán se levantó y los otros dos lo siguieron hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, al que llegaron después de muchas gradas y pasillos después.

El peli naranja suspiró ante la gran habitación (era un poco más pequeña que la de Rukia pero igual superaba a la suya en el mundo humano), pero sabía que no tenía opción esta vez. No le agradaba mucho la idea de dormir separados antes que él tuviera que volver pero después de todo no era su casa y ya se habían arriesgado bastante en la mañana.

Se dió la vuelta para despedirse de Rukia mas ésta pareció sorprenderse de algo y aferrándose a su hermano mayor le susurró en su oído con bastante preocupación. Byakuya la vió a los ojos al parecer un poco perplejo durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y desaparecer.

Ichigo vió por todos lados en busca del shinigami y al no encontrarlo se volvió a su prometida

"Esta todo bien?"

Esta se metió en el cuarto sin nisiquiera verlo y comenzó a destender la cama. Acto seguido metió todas las almohadas que encontró y las volvió a tapar por completo. Salió cerrando la puerta y cogió a Ichigo de su mano para correr por los pasillos.

"Qué está pasando enana! Está todo bien?" si había algún tipo de atacante debía saberlo no?

"Calláte! Tan solo apúrate!" le contestó un poco irritada la shinigami.

"Qué? A dónde vamos!"

"A mi cuarto!" Las palabras demoraron en ser asimiladas por completo por el naranja pero una vez comprendido el mensaje fue él quien uso shunpo con la chica en brazos.

* * *

><p>Un gruñido salió de su boca al sentir su espalda caer en el colchón con fuerza, pero fué rápidamente callado cuando la boca de la chica se posó sobre la suya, besándolo con ansia.<p>

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hubiera hecho una broma al respecto cuando entraron en el cuarto, de no ser que la enana se había lanzado literalmente a besarlo con desenfreno, distrayéndolo lo suficiente. Sus suaves manos lograron, después de un poco de lucha, soltar el kimono que tenia puesto dejándo al chico únicamente en su interior. Sin dejar de besarlo. Todavía de pie y en medio de la gran habitación Rukia enrolló sus piernas en su cadera y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en su cabellera mientras una frenética pelea se batallaba en sus bocas.

Intentando recuperar el control de la situación Ichigo intentó moverse, pero había perdido el equilibrio lo que provocó su caída en la cama de la heredera.

Las manos de la chica recorrían su torso de una manera bastante sensual, sintiendo cada músculo y el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Se separó de sus labios para comenzar a pasar su boca por su quijada y llegar a su oído. El sustituto frenó un gemido de su garganta y comenzó a tratar de desvestirla de igual manera.

Talvez no era lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta de que Byakuya podía aparecer en cualquier momento, seguramente con miles de pétalos rosa para matarlo. Quizá deberían primero esperar a que el noble se encontrara dormido... además qué le había dicho Rukia antes de salir corriendo?...

Cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció de su mente en el momento en que logró safar el kimono de la chica.

Se incorporó levemente con ella ha horcajadas sobre él para despojarla de su ropa. Rukia seguía besando las partes que alcanzaba, en ese momento era su cuello donde parecía bastante entretenida por lo que Ichigo aprovechó para lanzar la prenda en algún lugar de la habitación y comenzar a safar su sostén sin embargo unas manos lo detuvieron. Volvió a gruñir pero la shinigami susurró en su oído logrando con eso que su espalda se tensionara.

_"Mi cuarto, mis reglas" _

Ichigo controló su instinto de darse la vuelta y dejarla bajo él para poseerla de maneras que la harían gritar tan fuerte que toda la Sociedad de Almas escucharía. En vez de eso tragó audiblemente y se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón. Ya habría otra ocasión, se prometió.

Siseó cuando unos dientes se clavarón en su cuello con fuerza. Que él supiera la enana no era ningún vampiro... hasta ahora... entonces fue reconfortado con unas sensuales lamidas en el mismo lugar.

Aunque se encontraban en la misma condición de ropa al sustituto se le hacía casi doloroso el no estar besando la blanca piel que se frotaba contra la suya. Trataba de conformarse con solo acariciar... por ahora.

No siempre Rukia tomaba el control de la situación porque honestamente Ichigo no le dejaba. El chico no se consideraba machista en absoluto, lo que ocurría era que le _fascinaba _el cuerpo de la shinigami, no mentía cuando decía que tomarlo se había vuelo una adicción para él, y a decir verdad el efecto que ella producía en él era devastador.

Cuando él estaba a cargo, todo su ser se enfocaba en dar placer y disfrutar a través de eso, saberse el respondable de causar _esas _expresiones y sonidos en ella... tan solo recordándolo sus pantalones se encogían. Sin embargo cuando ella tomaba el cargo... Dios, estaba perdido. Honestamente le asustaba y excitaba tanto que hubiera caído en su primer instinto de darse la vuelta cuando una pequeña boca acarició uno de sus pezones.

Estaba jodidamente perdido.

"Unnn... Rukia" sus manos buscaron el sedoso cabello negro para acariciarlo a modo de apreciación mientras la shinigami exploraba su pecho ahora no solo con sus manos sino con su boca. Un par de gemidos roncos lograron escapar de su garganta y aun sin verla podía jurar que la shinigami estaba sonriendo mientras lamía y pasaba sus uñas por sus músculos. Jaló con precaución el cabello que seguia sosteniendo para levantarla a su altura de nuevo y besarla con tanta fuerza como le era posible.

Cuando al fin se separó de ella ambos respiraban con dificultad y aprovechando el momento logró deshacerse del brassier tirándolo junto al kimono en algún lugar de la habitación. En ese mismo instante sintió unos finos dedos comenzar a bajar su bóxer.

* * *

><p>"Banzai!"<p>

Las capitanas y tenientes shinigamis celebraban su, como Yoruichi había llamado, "Misión Ichiruki" hacia la joven pareja. Y como celebración es celebración no podía faltar el sake.

"Ahora, vamos con las apuestas!" Matsumoto se acercó a una pizarra donde estaban anotados los nombres de todas en un cuadro "Veamos, quienes apuestan a que Rukia se embaraza este año?" más de la mitad levantaron sus brazos.

"Pues yo creo que podría ser el siguiente año tomando en cuenta que ya van unos meses juntos y todavía no ha pasado nada"

"Eso es por Urahara y el padre de Ichigo"

"Según lo que Yoruichi nos contó ese par tienen asustados a los vecinos así que yo creo que no pasa de este año... y que Byakuya lo mata" varias asintieron ante esa idea.

"Nop, no creo que lo mate... quién se haría cargo del bebé?"

"Buen punto"

"Es más! estoy casi segura de que están _haciéndolo_ mientras hablamos" casi todas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que probablemente era cierto.

"Haciendo qué?" preguntó la teniente de cabello rosa.

_Oh Cielos... _pensarón todas. Se habían olvidado de la presencia de la pequeña teniente, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a sus conversaciones de siempre, tal vez el tema de ahora estaba un poco adelantado para ella. Nanao trató de ocultar su pánico.

"Este... nos referimos a... a que están... jugando?" una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro pero pensó que había logrado con su objetivo.

"Jugando?" entonces su rostro se iluminó "Oh! voy a llamar a Kenchan para ir a jugar con ellos!" varios pares de ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

Rangiku puso una mano en el hombro de la temblorosa Nanao y trató de arreglar la situación "Me temo que no es posible teniente... verás es un... tipo de _juego_ sólo para dos personas"

"No siempre" intervino seriamente Nemu.

"Es verdad... una vez escuché hasta de _cinco _jugadores!" replicó Kiyone sonrojada lo que provocó unos 'vaya' y 'wows' en sus compañeras.

"El punto es!" gritó Rangiku tratando de volver al tema "El punto es presidenta que no podemos ir a jugar con ellos porque no hemos sido invitadas" se felicitó en su mente por tan apropiada respuesta y vio que las demás también lo aprobaban.

"Ohh" Yachiru se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Entonces tendría pedirles que la invitaran no?

Antes de poder presentar su idea un fuerte sonido las distrajo.

* * *

><p>"Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ichigo dejando de besar el cuello de la shinigami con bastante pesar para poder verla. Ahora se encontraba sentado aún con ella encima pero al menos podía participar de nuevo. También, ahora estaba él completamente desnudo mientras Rukia únicamente tenía puesto su interior. Aunque no por mucho si era por él.<p>

"Nada" contestó cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para volver a besarlo. Funcionó por un momento la distraccioón hasta que sintió un pellizco en su muslo que la hizo saltar y separarse del sustituto mirándolo con asombro e ira.

"Perdón" le dijo dulcemente sobando con su mano la parte que pellizcó "Ahora por qué no me dices qué está pasando?"

La shinigami lo fulminó con la mirada "Sabes cómo arruinar el momento no?" intentó levantarse para irse pero fue impedida inmediatamente por unos brazos de acero que la retuvieron pegada a su cuerpo.

"De verdad crees que vas a poder irte y dejarme _así_?"

"Sí... como dije es mi cuarto no?" gruñó la chica golpeándo su pecho con un puño.

"Si, si, tú cuarto, tus reglas" posó una mano en un pecho acariciándolo mientras con la otra retenía a la shinigami "Me lo dejaste en claro enana, solo quiero saber qué está pasando... si alguien va a atacar o algo no creo que sería conveniente encontrarnos _así_" aunque quería verla a los ojos directamente no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a su mano y su quijada se tensó al ver sus adorados botones rosas completamente expuestos para él.

Escuchó el suspiro de Rukia "Debe ser nii-sama" la volvió a mirar esperando una aclaración mas amplia "Es que... yo le dije que las shinigamis mujeres estaban aquí, en el palacio de nuevo"

Ichigo frunció sus cejas más de lo normal "Le dijiste eso?" no le gustaba la idea ya que eso significaba que habían traicionado de un modo u otro a las shinigamis quienes les habían ayudado antes "Por qué lo hiciste?"

La shinigami puso los mejores ojos tristes que pudo y hasta hizo un puchero al responder "No es obvio? Quería estar contigo así a solas... si no distraía a nii-sama no hubieramos podido... además no le dije dónde estaban _exactamente_ tan solo que habían vuelto" vió con satisfacción, aunque sin demostrarla, los ojos bien abiertos del chico y su rostro volverse completamente rojo. Sabía muy bien cómo usar sus cartas con él.

Efectivamente el chico tragó audiblemente viendola así y pestañeó varias veces antes de poder volver a hablar "Oh... bueno, fue una buena idea... supongo"

Rukia se levantó levemente dejando la cara del chico en su cuello, juntando sus pechos, pasando sus dedos por su cabello "Mmm... talvez fue buena idea... pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo" sintió como las respiraciones del chico eran más y más agitadas y sonrió "Y... no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran ahora..."

"N-no" su mente se puso en sobrecarga no solo por la proximidad de la shinigami sino por el hecho de que _ella _había mentido a su querido nii-sama para estar con él. Y ese puchero lo había desecho. Maldita enana.

Complacida hizo que levantara su rostro para verla a los ojos, y encontró allí el mismo fuego que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se dejó hipnotizar de esos ojos marrones que estaban llenos de lujuria y adoración hacia ella. Sin soltarlo afirmó en un susurro "Eres _mío_"

"Sí" contestó el sustituto embriagado con su mirada y gruñó con satisfacción cuando con una gran sonrisa la chica volvió a besarlo dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama enrollado a ella.

No perderían más tiempo.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kami, nos está buscando a nosotras... de nuevo" se lamentó Nanao.<p>

"Al parecer no nos encuentra"

"Todavía"

"Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que nos encuentre y destruya el lugar... de nuevo... quienes estén a favor"

Todas dijeron un "Hai" al unísono. Abrieron la puerta para salir lo más rápido posible por el patio. Después de todo no querían que su lugar de encuentro fuera destruído de nuevo para tener que hacer otro en la mansión de nuevo... No valía terminar el presupuesto de esa manera.

Revisando ambos lados para ver si estaba el camino libre comenzaron a salir una a una rápidamente y lo más silenciosas que podían. Por suerte todas sabían utilizar shumpo aunque no querían dejar ningún rastro de sus reiatsus.

Una vez fuera del territorio Kuchiki se volvieron a reunir con un suspiro de alivio y decidieron volver a reunirse cuando el noble dejara de buscar. Seguramente en un par de días más.

Se estaban despidiendo cuando Nanao volvió a palidecer "Oh. Kami. Dónde está la presidenta?"

* * *

><p>Byakuya podía sentir un pequeño tic en su ojo pero como un noble no podía dejarse delatar de esa manera.<p>

"Más!" gritó la teniente que estaba sentada actualmente a su lado comiendo unos pedazos de pastel que sus sirvientes seguían trayendo. Al parecer la Asociación de Mujeres _si _se reunía en su palacio como siempre, pero esta vez únicamente encontro a la peli rosada quien inmediatamente, y aún estando en _su _palacio, le exigió dulces.

"Por cierto Bya-kun has visto a Ichi?" preguntó Yachiru un poco seria.

"No..."

"Mmm pensé que a tí si te habían invitado a su juego"

El shinigami levantó una ceja "Juego?"

"Ajap, el resto dijo que estaban jugando ahorita pero que solo podían participar dos"

Byakuya respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Claro... eso explicaba...

"Te gustaría jugar conmigo Bya-kun?"

Con el mejor rostro serio que pudo regresó a ver a la shinigami y agradeció mentalmente su inocencia. Aunque si ese tipo de historias salían a su escuadrón podría poner en riesgo la imagen de los Kuchiki. Sospesó en su cabeza las posibilidades que tenía y con un poco de pesar de su parte decidió ceder.

"Esta bien teniente, juguemos" mandó a sacar unos naipes "Alguna vez ha jugado póquer?"

* * *

><p><em>Rukia... Rukia...<em>

Estaba seguro de que su mente debería poder procesar más información teniendo en cuenta el calor que recorría su cuerpo, el calor que _rodeaba _su cuerpo y los sonidos que salían de su garganta con cada movimiento de la chica. Pero esa única palabra era lo que retumbaba en su ser mientras la shinigami se movía lenta pero deliciosamente con él dentro.

Podía sentir sus músculos tensos, lo que no era muy lógico ya que su esfuerzo era mínimo en esos momentos, pero de todas maneras su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía como loco.

Otra caída de su cadera sobre él de manera un poco circular junto a la visión de la mujer sentada completamente expuesta sobre él lo hizo tensionarse aún más. Sus manos apretaron aún más la cadera de la chica en una silenciosa manera de decirle que lo que hacía lo estaba volviendo loco. Si ella no se había enterado ya tan solo viéndolo.

Un gemido de la shinigami lo trajo de vuelta un poco a la realidad. Lo suficiente al menos para saber lo que ambos querían. Una de sus manos la agachó hacía él e inmediatamente puso su boca en uno de sus senos. Sin dejar de moverse la shinigami gimió de nuevo.

Instintivamente Ichigo levantó su cadera para encontrarse con la de ella y esta vez fue un pequeño grito lo que salió de la boca de Rukia. Había encontrado ese punto. Comenzó a succionar con fervor el botón rosa para silenciar sus propios gemidos mientras seguía moviendo su cadera. Quería escucharla de nuevo.

"Ohhh Dios... _Ichigooo" _sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos buscando siempre tocar aquel punto que la hacía sentirse tan bien. En ese momento no le importaba el ruido que hicieran o dónde estaban. Únicamente le importaba _él_. Ellos.

Movió su boca al otro pezón y comenzó a succionar con el mismo fervor mientras con sus manos apretaba la parte trasera de la chica aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos.

El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, sobre todo en su espalda, por lo que decidió levantarse hasta estar los dos sentados sin dejar su paso y usando músculos que no sabía que tenía. Puso su rostro en el cuello de la chica gimiendo roncamente su nombre una y otra vez tratando de sentirla junto a él de todas las maneras posibles. Los dedos que se clavaban en su espalda y brazos le dieron a entender que ella quería lo mismo.

Rukia se mordía los labios en un intento de no hacer más ruido del conveniente, pero por Kami que no podía parar ahora. Aún si alguien entrara en ése momento ella sabía que no podía detenerse. Se sentía demasiado bien la fricción de sus cuerpos, la fuerza con que él la sostenía, hasta su cálido aliento llamándola en su cuello la volvía loca.

Nunca lo había hecho con nadie antes. Ichigo fue el primero, sin embargo no cabía en su mente que alguien más pudiera hacerle el amor de las maneras que _él _lo hacía. Por muy mojigato que pudiera parecer ante los demás en ese tema, junto a ella Ichigo no tenía inniviciones, era él mismo y eso le encantaba. Sin contar con el placer que sentía sabiendo las reacciones que podía unicamente ella provocar en él como en esos momentos.

Por eso cuando escuchó al chico tragar aire bruscamente y lo sintió tensionarse fue suficiente para ella.

El sustituto se aferró a su cuerpo con brusquedad mientras un prolongado gemido salía de su garganta y sin poder controlarse depositaba carga tras carga de su ser lo más profundo que podía en ella.

El calor que la llenó desde adentro de su ser hizo que la shinigami también llegara a un placentero orgasmo mientras seguían con movimientos más lentos para prolongar el momento todo lo que pudieran y ella recibía todo lo que él tenía que ofrecer, que era bastante.

Con un gemido mutuo terminaron las oleadas de placer mas ambos cuerpos seguían aferrados y temblando. Ichigo sentía que si la soltaba algo malo podría ocurrir, no tenía mucho sentido pero no quería separarse de ella, al menos no mientras su respiración dejara de ser vergonzosamente ruidosa. El perfecto cuerpo tembloroso que tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos y piernas eran su soporte ese momento para la realidad después de la intensidad que sintió en su culminación.

Permanecieron abrazados en esa posición hasta que pudieron volver a respirar normal y sus corazones se calmaron.

Rukia sonrió al recordar lo sucedido de mañana y acarició el cabello naranja del chico con ternura y no pudo evitar una carcajada al escuchar un ronroneo de su parte. Entonces las manos del sustituto comenzaron a subir por su costado moviendo los dedos a modo de venganza y no pudo evitar reir.

"Ba-basta! jajajajajaja" el chico la miro con una tierna sonrisa mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas "Ichigo! ahh jajajaja" se dejó caer hacia atrás riendo ampliamente e intentando escapar pero el shinigami la siguió y no dejó de hacerle cosquillas hasta que unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

Todavía riendo levemente y con una amplia sonrisa Rukia miraba al chico que estaba encima de ella y la observaba con una adoración que se veía reflejado en sus propios ojos. Levantó una mano y acarició con ternura su rostro. Él besó su mano también sonriendo y cogió su rostro entre sus manos para besarla dulcemente como si temiera hacerle daño. Ella suspiró feliz.

"Te amo shinigami"

A ella le habría encantado que se quedaran así, no solo esa noche, sino por siempre. Todo parecía tan perfecto... sin embargo...

"Ya es tarde" con toda la convicción que pudo hizo al chico a un lado y se levantó rápidamente buscando una bata con la que taparse. Escuchó el "Uh?" detrás de ella y regresó a ver al peli naranja completamente perdido "Es tarde, debes volver a tu cuarto antes de que Nii-sama se de cuenta"

"Hablas en serio?" su kimono aterrizó en su rostro a modo de respuesta. Miró seriamente a su prometida quien ya estaba con una bata encima mientras se vestia el también "Agh, no puedo creerlo" se puso su kimono como pudo y se disponía a salir cuando sintió que jalaban de su manga. Regresó a ver a esas orbes violetas que lo miraban con un poco de pesar.

"Lo lamento... no podemos arriesgarnos así de nuevo" él entendía así que suspiró con resignación y volvió a sonreír para darle un beso de buenas noches. Los brazos de la chica se enrollaron en su cintura y habló sobre sus labios "Te amo Kurosaki Ichigo" juntaron sus frentes mirándose fijamente por un rato "Que no te descubran"

"No"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?"<p>

El nombrado sintió un semi-infarto ante el susto que le pegó escuchar alguien decir su nombre entre las penumbras del corredor por donde caminaba. Se arrimó a una pared respirando con dificultad _rogando _que no fuera Byakuya quien lo había encontrado. Hasta que vio un cabello rojo.

"Demonios Renji! Casi me matas del susto!"

"Perdón... oye y qué haces por aquí?"

"Voy a mi cuarto _asignado_" el teniente levantó una ceja pero enseguida entendió. Entonces Ichigo recordó algo "Ah cierto... gracias Renji por... bueno todo" se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabelo.

"Bueno... en realidad no hice mucho..."

"No, Rukia me contó de que recuperaste a Sode para ella...eso es bastante"

Renji sonrió "No es nada, tú sabes que haría más por ella" Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos amaban a la chica y eso los unía bastante, sin embargo el peli rojo sabía a quién ella había escogido y lo respetaba.

"Gracias" volvió a decir el naranja intentando abarcar también su agradecimiento por su comprensión y apoyo hacia ellos.

El teniente lo miró divertido "Creo que deberías correr a tu cuarto, no te gustaría que el capitán te encontrara no? Puedo olerte a Rukia desde aquí" frunció un poco la nariz.

"Mierda!" Ichigo comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya suspiró por enésima vez en la noche. Al fin la teniente se había ido a practicar el juego que había aprendido con los de su división. No sentía ni una pisca de lástima por los desgraciados que iban a ser levantados a esa hora por una hiperactiva Yachiru (comió varios dulces).<p>

Abrió levemente el cuarto del mocoso y lo encontró completamente dormido boca abajo.

Entornó los ojos al sentir todavía un poco del reiatsu de Rukia en el sustituto. Entonces cerró la puerta. Talvez debía haber dejado a la teniente para que jugara con el mocoso. Sonrió imaginándolo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>En el mundo humano en una tienda que aparentaba ser normal, el dueño y una atractiva mujer conversaban sobre su más recientes actividades como cupidos.<p>

"Te dije que terminaríamos de padrinos Urahara"

"Oh si... me alegro de saber que al fin todo se puso bien"

Entonces una mariposa negra apareció y ambos escucharon con atención cuando una voz conocida comenzó a hablar.

"Yo, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san... primero quería agradecerles por todo su apoyo en esto y... bueno de una manera u otra gracias a ustedes Rukia y yo estamos juntos así que... gracias" la voz de Ichigo se detuvo un momento antes de volver a hablar "Segundo; sé que tienen fotos y videos de nosotros o algo así" la grabación se detuvo de nuevo un momento "No voy a decirles cómo nos enteramos pero sí que lo mejor sería que no salieran a la luz a no ser que quieran que ciertas fotos comprometedoras sean pegadas por toda Soul Society... ya saben... esas con aquel vestido _rosa_... o las esposas y látigos... vaya hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos de verlas! Ni Rukia ni yo pensábamos que fueran tan... bueno que tuvieran la mente _tan _abierta... aunque nos reimos _bastante_" de nuevo otra pausa "Así que ése es el trato, espero que comprendan... Oh y si se preguntaban cómo las conseguimos, pues tan solo digamos que jamás sería permitido que alguien se burlara de un Kuchiki... creo que eso sería todo... bye!"

La mariposa negra se alejó y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

"Entonces... cómo vamos a vengarnos"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh se acabó!<strong>

**Jajaja :') Gracias a todos ustedes:**

**Sumire;**

**yoru-shihoin;**

**Kyokoakatsuki;**

**Koral_Kurosaki;**

**Yukime-san;**

**Akisa;**

**giby-chan;**

**xhyllemitta;**

**Pamex17;**

**Kusajishi-chiru;**

**AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1;**

**Dokusho**

**Mei Fanel**

**kaoru240**

**Nemesis2012**

**thisisCMpunk**

**NinieN**

**IchirukiLullaby**

**cerezo sekai**

**Hikky**

**Zenaida Kuchiki**

**Kobato-chan**

**Veroo**

**Goshy**

**Albertofclord**

**tezzy'rouses**

**Cookiesgirl**

**jessy moon 15**

**Lala**

**LeslymaY**

**emilia-chan**

**mey sakura**

**Rosy-Chan**

**Otonashi Saya**

**Lovyrs**

**Chappy-Kurosaki**

**Rukia_Nair**

**Karli**

**Kureimy**

**Yoruichi-Taichou**

**Lovyrs**

**Lu**

**Cabe**

**Metitus**

**ShiroChan**

**BangKeny**

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

**RukiaKuran**

**De no ser por sus comentarios créanme que nunca habría terminado esta historia...**

**Gracias por aguantarme y leer mis locuras jajaja prometo mejorar en otras historias de ahora en adelante ;)**

**Por cierto esperen el OVA que tendrá (como pidieron) lemon incluído. Dios soy tan pervert... pero solo porq ustedes me lo piden jajaja**

**Un abrazo enorme! y que viva el Ichiruki y el embajador de Algas!**


End file.
